Facing Your Fears
by witchgal
Summary: They've faced so far everything that's been thrown at them,they've come back stronger,but in the final confrontation will they be ready to go through with it?Will Nick ever see Maddie again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello!I'm Witchgal, this is the first Power Ranger story I have ever done! But I do watch it! Also i'm a huge Maddie and Nick fan!Well I hope you enjot this and also I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force!

ENJOY!!

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force.

Facing your fears.

Chapter 1.

A sudden flash of light appeared outside Toby's music store, as soon as the flash had been, a new costumer stood in the doorway entrance, the newcomer walked right up towards the counter. The person at the counter minding the till was Madison Rocco, the blue mystic ranger. Well she used to be, now ever since Nick and Udonna had left, the power rangers were no longer needed. Eve though her life seemed content she kinda missed being a ranger, it gave her something to do, even if it meant getting her butt whacked from time to time.

Sensing the new comers gaze Maddie lifted her face from her magazine. "Can I help you? Sir? Miss?" Maddie said trying to see whom she might be helping.

"I need something loud. Something that will blow people's mind away." Came a deep reply.

"Well we have all sorts of music that's loud, we got this new one, by 'Fall out boy'. It's pretty loud." Maddie said trying to convince the new comer. She wished Xander or Chip were here to try and get the guy to agree on something. Unfortunately for her they were out of town with her sister Vida. Leelee had gone to France for a bit leaving Maddie alone at the music store for the day.

"I need something very loud for my project. It's going to be a blast!" The new comer said taking a record in his hand, he examined it and then replaced it. "Do you have that 'Fall out boy' thing?" Maddie smiled and went into the back to get the new stock.

Not looking behind her, she didn't notice the new comer placing something underneath the cashier. "Here, that'll 12,99."

"Here, I hope this place doesn't go bust. I'd hate to see this place go up in smoke." The guy said as Maddie accepted the cash; she gave the guy his change and watched as he went away.

The rest of the day went smooth sailing, clients had gone in and out until the phone rang from Toby's office, Maddie quickly placed her magazine on the counter and rushed to the phone, she expected it to be Vida telling her she's come home later and to tell mom and dad or Toby asking her to close the shop, what she got was quiet different.

"How long will it take for the bomb set off? Blue ranger will he come to you?" Maddie dropped the phone but before she could dive to safety, the bomb that had been hiding under the counter set off. Maddie was sent flying back into Toby's desk on impact; she slid to the ground unconscious, blood leaking from her head.

Fire was licking at the door licking its way in, all outside people were yelling wanting to know if people were still in there. The records and the posters went without struggle, it didn't take long for the shop to come a blaze. Vida, Xander and Chip drove directly to Maddie's house, they didn't notice anything wrong until they the phone rang and Toby's voice screamed into the phone demanding to know if Maddie was all right. "Of course she's alright, why shouldn't she?" Vita demanded, concern was rising in her voice.

"There's been an explosion at the record store. A bomb. Maddie hasn't been seen by anyone and the last time they saw her she was in the record shop." Vida dropped the phone in shock.

She didn't bother placing the phone back all she could do was sprint to the record store and pray she wasn't too late. Xander heard the door slam shut and saw the phone dangling. "Hello?" He said confused.

Toby informed Xander what had happened. He cried out to Chip and together they raced to the record store only to be blocked out by police. Vida was trying to push through the police but with no success. "My sister is in there!" She screamed hysterically, tears were streaming down her face.

Maddie woke up by the poisonous smoke, she jumped back in fright as she realised she was surrounded by flickering flames and smoke surrounded her exit making it impossible to get out. She tried to grab the curtains to use to stop her from getting burned but the moment she grabbed them they singed up into dust. She tried screaming but her voice was hoarse and she felt incredibly tired from her head and from the flames.

She grabbed the half singed chair and flung it at the door. It fell down without any true damage, she grabbed the last curtain from the window and threw it over the chair, it gave her a passage to the exit but the pain in her head was hurting again, worse than when she fell, she kept coughing as she inhaled the deadly smoke, she moved towards the counter and with the last of her strength she called out for help before falling to the ground unconscious.

Everybody heard the shout; Vida almost wept with joy the fact that her sister was still alive and fighting to stay alive. The police were about to enter the burning building when Xander barged in; he ran into the building and began searching for Maddie.

"Maddie!" He found her lying against what used to be the counter, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up on her feet, and then he swiftly carried her bridal style, her head lolled against his head but something told him that Maddie wasn't out of the danger zone just yet.

Vida screamed into Chip's arms, she was screaming and crying at the same time. But during Vita's screams they didn't hear a motorcycle approach. Xander's cry out made Vita's world seem very small. "She's not breathing!" Maddie was placed on the ground and Xander began CPR. At first she didn't move until Xander began mouth to mouth.

Within seconds she started coughing and relief flooded into Xander's face, but before he could do anything the ambulance people took her away and placed her on a white stretcher. It was then that Xander noticed the blood on his t-shirt, he gave Chip a worried look, Chip gave him a look that made Xander take of his shirt and chuck it to the ground, no point worrying Vida even more, if she saw the blood she'd have a panic attack.

The person on the bike hid in the shadows until everything was cleared up. Meanwhile Vida and Chip went with Xander in the ambulance. The newcomer couldn't help but let out a groan when he saw Xander hold Maddie's pale hand in his. "I'm too late." But he could've sworn he saw Maddie's dark eyes looked at his.

* * *

Well I wanted to start this story off with a bang! THE PERSON ON THE BIKE IS NOT NICK! I REPEAT THE PERSON ON THE BICK IS NOT NICK! it is infact a new caracter I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well Chapter 2 is up!! I will ahve more time on my stories seeing as I am now on holiday!! I must say that I'm on a lucky streak, I was at a party and a mate of mine introduced me to this guy she knew and at the end of the party we hooked up!!I am on cloud nine!! Well enough about me and my love life, let's continue with the story!!

I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force bla bla...

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

Facing your fears

Chapter 2

Vida paced the hospital floors while Xander and Chip drank coffee, they only drank coffee when they were nervous, Maddie had taken a bad blow to her head, on the way to the hospital the wound was still bleeding. "V, she'll be ok." Chip said gently.

"Yea' I mean she's in good hands. The doctors' here are good." Xander added, he placed his coffee aside and went over to Vida, on contact she began crying again.

"This is my fault! If I hadn't made her go and do my shift we wouldn't be here! She could die Xander, and it'll be all my fault!" She sobbed into his chest; Xander felt a little awkward with the gesture but shook it off.

"Hey, did you plant the bomb? No, it would've happened anyway, with or without Maddie. Hey, it's my fault as well and Chip's, we didn't stop her staying, we could've made her come with us but we didn't. We're all to blame, but this isn't your fault. It just happened, Maddie was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Xander said. Chip raised his eyebrows at him, in all the years he had met Xander this was one of the kindest things and strangely enough most logical explanation he had said to Vida.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Rocco's sister?" Vida sniffed and nodded. "It seems she's waking up, but be careful, she's trying to remember things-" Vida interrupted the doctor tending to Maddie.

"She can't remember a thing?" She nearly screamed.

"No, but the fall to her head has made her forget what she did today, don't worry, I'm sure it's because of shock, it'll come round. She's in room 45." Vida rushed past him, Xander followed leaving Chip.

"Thanks." And raced after the others.

Maddie smiled when she saw her sister enter her room. "Hey sis." She said weakly.

Vida gave her a smile, but tears were visible in her eyes. "You holdin' up ok?" Maddie nodded but winced as pain surged through her head. "Your head?" Maddie nodded.

"All I can seem to remember was this cloaked man came into the shop to buy something loud and then…and then…" Maddie clenched her fists as she remembered things. "And then I got a phone call…telling me something about the bomb and he said 'blue ranger will he come for you?' But who's 'he'?"

Vida frowned. "Maybe they thought you knew something but it turns out you don't." She was trying to convince herself that there wasn't anymore evil but she couldn't help but worry that there was still some evil out there.

"Maybe…how's Toby?" Madison said weakly. Her head was banging like crazy, making the slightest noise seem louder.

"Freaked out by the bomb, poor guy went into shock." Vida joked. She stroked her sister's face, she was imagining if it weren't for Xander her sister would've been burnt and dead.

"Who got me out?" Maddie's question surprised Vida. "Who saved my life?"

"Xander. The police were trying to get in without being touched by the flames, in other words they became cowards. Xander took this opening and barged in and got you. He was being hospitalised, encase he inhaled some fumes." Maddie nodded and looked out of the hospital window near her. If it wasn't for Xander she'd be dead and she'd never see the bright blue sky again. As if she was reading her mind Vida added. "Xander's become a hero at Briarwood, him saving you was one of the best things he has ever done."

Maddie couldn't help but chuckle but she stopped chuckling when she remembered when she was in the ambulance she could see a pair of pale eyes staring at her, it was a pair of eyes she knew too well. "It's Nick they're after, the guy who told me about the bomb, he said will 'he' come for me, well this is going to sound crazy but I think I saw Nick." Vida chocked on her water with shock.

"Ni-Nick? You think you saw him?" She spluttered. "But he left with Udonna and Leanbow! How can he be back?"

"He gave me his baby blanket. To say he'd come back." Maddie said blushing pink.

"Look, you probably imagined it. If I had taken a blow like that to the head I'd think Xander was Nick. Face it Maddie, how long does it take for a guy to tell his adoption parents how he found his real parents? He doesn't want to come back!" It seemed Vida was missing being a power ranger too, without Nick it seemed like there was nothing else to do.

"Anyway, you've always got us lot to keep you company." Xander's voice broke through the room, Maddie smiled as Xander and Chip walked in. Chip sat on the edge of the bed while Xander occupied the chair on the other side of Maddie. "And encase you're all wondering, I'm clean. I'm a healthy, strong, handsome, charming, clean teeth…"

"Annoying sometimes?" Vida offered, Xander gave her a sad sigh. "And of course, a hero to the team." Xander gave her a quick smile.

"But who'd try and blow you up? I mean, you're sweet and kind…who'd do that?" Chip said suddenly. Maddie shrugged her shoulders while Xander and Vida were having a glaring contest.

"Someone wanting to get at Nick I guess, I mean he is the 'Light'. And evil doesn't totally disappear even if you do destroy the master. My guess is someone wanted the 'Light' to appear." Maddie said slowly, Chip nodded with agreement.

"How's your head?"

"Swollen, it hurts like hell." Maddie said gingery touching the bandage around her head.

"Well you'll probably come out tomorrow or something like that." Chip added, Xander and Vida were still staring at each other. Maddie looked at Vida and then Xander.

"I bet you that these lovebirds will end up kissing each other." Maddie said slyly. This made Vida look up.

"I win! All hail King Xander!" Xander said the moment Vida looked away.

"Shit!" Vida swore, she glared at her sister and then at Xander. "I would've won if Maddie hadn't distracted me!" Maddie rolled her eyes, but this didn't do any favours for her head, the dull ache began to turn into splitting headache.

Chip saw her clutch her bed sheets trying to block out the pain. "Maddie?" Vida looked at her sister.

"Maddie?" She whispered. Xander looked around the room; he had to get a doctor. Looking around him he found the patient assist thing.

He began calling for the doctor. "Hello? Patient Miss Rocco is having great pains in her head! Room 45! Look here, her body is going back in forth with pain! Do something about it! You're the doctor here!" He slammed the thing against the wall. "Don't worry Maddie, a doctor will be here any minute." He said to the pale-faced Maddie.

Maddie's headache felt like someone wanted to get inside her head. Like someone was probing her mind whatever it was it made her throw her head against the wall. _"Where is the Light? Tell me…tell me blue ranger…"_ Maddie's eyes widened. "Someone's in my mind!" She panted. The others looked at her worriedly. "It's Nick they want!" She grunted.

As soon as she uttered those words she collapsed on her bed. The doctor appeared just as she fainted. "It's just the pain that should've come during the fire. The shock has gone and now she's feeling the aftermath." The doctor said after he had checked on her and asked Vida what had happened. The moment the doctor left, Vida looked at her friends.

"We have to find Nick quick before this thing probes her mind or our minds next!!" Xander nodded, he glanced at Maddie, colour had gone into her cheeks but she still looked pale.

"For Maddie." Chip said. "I suggest that we start at Rootcore, around the forest and around Briarwood, then find out where his adopted parents live and ask them questions." The others nodded and left the room, Vida leaving lastly.

"I swear I'll find them sis'. I promise you that you'll never feel that pain again!" She left her sister, running after Chip and Xander.

* * *

How was it? Don't forget to review! I 'm thinking of killing off a caracter...

A- Maddie

B- Nick

C- Chip

D- Vida

E- Xander

F- New character (it's a he, but he will not be named for fear of ruining the suprise)-he play's a big part in the story-

G- None of the above.

Thank you and once again don't forget to review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello me again! I love the reviews so as a treat I'm updating two chapters!!Also the new character is here!!(dramatic music in the back ground) Also the enemy has landed!!So a bit of action every now and then.

Ok...I do not own Power Rangers Mystic force bla bla...

ENJOY READING POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE, FACING YOUR FEARS!!

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

Facing Your Fears

Chapter 3.

Maddie looked out of her window. It was her last day in the hospital and the thought of being attacked once more wanted her to stay even longer. Vida and Xander were still searching the forest, leaving Chip to pick her up. He fiddled with his fingers as they waited for the doctor to give them the green light.

"I've got hold of Nick's adopted parents…" Maddie tore her gaze from the window to look at Chip. "Apparently they left months ago, Nick had told them that he was gong to travel. My guess Udonna and Leanbow went with them."

Maddie nodded. "He must like to travel. How are the others coping?" Chip shrugged his shoulders; he didn't want to admit to Maddie just yet that Vida and Xander hadn't found anything.

"Well…er…well you know!" He said nervously. Maddie stared at him. "Ok, they haven't found anything." Maddie nodded sadly. "We'll go again once you're out. Wouldn't want you to miss out."

"Thanks Chip." She said half-heartedly. There was a short tap on the door and the doctor tending to Maddie came in. In his hand were Maddie's head and lung scans.

"So Miss Rocca let's see what you have…well your head is ok, just be careful when you do sports…the bang to your head was a deep cut so be careful. Also it seems you inhaled quite a lot of smoke which you should be careful, it could send your heart into spasms. Other than that you're ok to leave." He said smiling. "Don't forget to take your medication. That will help clear the toxic fumes clear out." He gave her a small bottle of pills. Maddie smiled as she took them into her hand.

"Thank you. Well I betta get ready, I have a busy day ahead of me." She said, the doctor didn't fully understand so he chuckled and left Chip with Maddie.

"He seemed nice." Chip said later as he carried a small bag carrying Maddie's belongings. They headed over to the jeep and got ready to go.

--

Xander looked under the small ditch where Genji had placed Dragonheart. Not even an ounce of magic. He looked over his shoulder. "V, how can you tell the difference between a place that has magic and one that doesn't?" he cried out. Vida was searching through some rocks, they had spent so many months in this forest they should be able to find Rootcore but when Nick and Udonna left it somehow it had vanished as well as the magical creatures who lived there.

"I don't know. All I know is that we haven't seen any yet!" Vida replied impatiently. Little did they know a cloaked thing crept up behind them, luckily Xander turned around.

"Vida look out!" Vida turned and swiftly dodged an incoming kick. She rushed to Xander's side and did the same combative stance as Xander.

"Who are you?" Vida said glaring at the thing.

"I want the 'Light'. I need revenge on him." The thing hissed, the thing removed his cloak and looked at lot similar to Imperious. "I am Kartik, brother to Imperious. Your defeat."

Vida stole a glance at Xander. "We can't morph! We need the others!" She said, panic settling in her voice. "If we couldn't manage to defeat his brother with our powers imagine what it'll be like without!"

"I know but we have to try!" Xander said. He charged towards Kartik, he decided to go on the offensive, springing forwards with a series of hard jabs, Vida helped doing the same, but with two sweeps of his hands they were sent sprawling into a far tree.

He marched over towards them. "My brother might've been weak but I am not! Feel this!" With a swift of his hand he shot black lightening at them, they doubled over with pain. He was about to do the same attack again but he found himself being flung in the air by the jeep and Chip's road rage attack. Maddie looked at Kartik, he was the one that planted the bomb in the shop! And she was sure the thing that had probed her mind.

Jumping out of the car she got into a fighting stance and began attacking Kartik with a number of punches, she dodged some of his attacks but he caught her off guard when he did a false left and attacked right. She was sent to the ground with a thud. Chip jumped on his back to try and stop him from hurting Maddie. He was flung into a nearby tree. Vida had recovered now and began hitting Kartik with hard punches and swift kicks with the aid of Xander.

Kartik smirked evilly at them and before any of them knew they were sent into individual trees. Maddie groaned in pain as she raised her body to fight. Finding a stone for a weapon she through it at Kartik with all the strength she cold muster.

It hit Kartik in the back, he howled in pain and agony, clenching his fist he walked over to her grabbed her by the hair and tossed her by some sharp rocks, they only scratched her face but it gave Maddie more weapons. Chip was whacking Kartik with a branch he found while Xander and Vida were tackling him.

He did a quick spell that sent the old rangers straight into the trees. He was about to finish them off but a bright light blinded his vision, sending him into a tree. Maddie looked up hoping to see Udonna but whom she saw was quite different.

It was a tall male, probably Daggeron's age. He had long sandy coloured hair tied back; his eyes were violet making him seem very wise but slightly bad tempered. He wore similar clothing like Daggeron but instead of a white shirt his was grey. "Leave now Kartik. Now is not the time." His voice was deep and loud. It was a bit intimidating.

"Assam? No way! They said you were dead!" Kartik said, his dark eyes examined his attacker.

"I am flesh and bone. Now leave now or else I will finish you myself." Assam's voice was louder this time. Kartik looked around him; he was outmatched.

"Fine but next time you'll be next." He disappeared with a black flash. Leaving the rest of the group with Assam.

Xander was the first to approach him. "Hi there! I'm Xander, I'm also the green mystic ranger." He held out his hand but Assam looked at it like it was something infected. "This is Maddie, her sister Vida and this is Chip. We're the power rangers." He added.

"So you're the bunch of hero's Udonna talked so much about. May I ask how you lot became power rangers? You cannot even properly defend yourselves." Xander frowned at the newcomer's tone.

"We were managing just fine!" Vida said rudely. "Who are you to tell us if we're not good enough?"

"You are right but your arrogance and your stupidity show otherwise. I am here to protect you. I have to give you new powers, new zords but in order to gain them you must learn to control your emotions." Assam glanced at each of them. "I will help you confront your fears. Train you into true worriers. Now tell me…where is the 'Light'?"

The team frowned at him. "We don't know." Maddie said tensely. Already she was beginning to sense uneasy in his presence, his violet eyes seemed to stare at them like he was reading into the depths of their souls.

"And you cannot find Rootcore?" They shook their heads. "Have you tried the trees?" They shook their heads. "Amateurs." Assam walked towards a nearby tree, placed his hand on it and closed his eyes. "We are on top of it."

They stared as Assam placed his hands on the mudded ground and watched as he brought up Rootcore from the ground. The team stared as the Rootcore they knew came to their level. Vines appeared at the front of the entrance, making it hard to see. "Get in." He ordered, they followed him into the mouth of the shaped like dragons head and into the core. Nothing had really changed, it was just neat and tidy and there was a lot of dust.

"Udonna?" Chip said looking around; it was an old habit when they went there. This earned him a glare from Assam.

"She is in the magic realms. She won't be back for some time." He said coldly as he went towards the table were their stoned elements laid hidden. He motioned for them to step forward. "Maddie, touch the water stone. Vida touch the pink stone. Xander touch the green stone, Chip touch the yellow stone. Now repeat after me 'Mystic force Imperial magical source!'"

The four teens felt something go up their arms and suddenly they were in their original power ranger mode. They examined themselves trying to suss out what was new. "We look like what we used to." Maddie said after a while.

"You can morph again but you must say that or else you can't morph. Udonna gave you wands with some of this." He gestured towards the table. "Now you are in complete use of your powers. In time you will learn new magic codes, new enchantments and maybe you will receive new wands."

Chip nodded, he got to wear a cape again! "Can we wear our old magician and witch uniform?" Assam nodded.

"You are now The Imperial mystic rangers. Bear the name proudly." He said looking at them. They waited till Assam was out of the room to demorph and show their delight.

"We've got our magic back!" Xander chanted. He danced around the table giving Maddie and Vida a hug while jumping up and down on Chip's shoulders.

"I know! This is awesome! Now we can wear our capes again!" Chip joined in.

"We're back to out fun jobs, saving the world _again_!" Vida said looking at her stone on the table.

"Now we can defeat this new evil!" Maddie said, she joined in with Xander.

Meanwhile Assam was talking into a mystic mirror. "They're not ready yet! If Kartik nearly killed them without morphing imagine with! Never the less I will guide them and train them. But the 'Light' has not re-appeared. This is now getting urgent…how can they be complete without the fire?"

"He is on is way. Assam you must learn to trust them. They are very honourable and very loyal. They will manage." Came a soft female reply.

"As you wish Udonna." The mirror conversation finished and Assam went to where the rangers were, they were still showing their excitement hugging and pretending to use old spells. A small smile showed up on his face as he watched Maddie and Vida whack Xander on the head.

"Rangers." They stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. "Come here after your work. Training will begin afterwards. Goodbye." And as quickly as he had appeared he vanished into the shadows.

"Whoever likes this new guy raise your hand." Xander said looking around. No one did, he scared them with his up tight manner. "Ok…so who wants me to be the temporary leader? Just until Nick arrives." He added, the rest of them nodded and raised their hands. "I think we have a long day ahead of us so let's get some rest."

They left Rootcore feeling nervous and excited, they had got their powers back but at a price to save the world. This morning they were normal teens; this evening they were the power rangers. "How long will Nick be?" Maddie found herself asking.

Xander concentrated on the wheel but he shrugged his shoulders. "He's in the magic realms. Who knows how long he'll be, maybe a week or a month? Anyway if he doesn't show that's his problem." He said when they approached some traffic lights.

"But still…he is part of the team." Maddie said slowly. Somehow she felt more concerned about Nick coming than the looming evil.

"Anyway Maddie, we can manage." Chip said, he looked towards the forest once more. "We've got Assam to watch our backs."

"That's reassuring." She muttered to herself. Somehow they looked forward to train with Assam, it gave them something to do. Little did they know training with Assam would be hard and tough, if they thought Udonna was tough they hadn't met Assam's training skills yet.

* * *

So how was that?And if you're wondering what Assam means it's a name of a tea. Yes I chose a brilliant magician to be named after tea.Original?Not. But I am happy with Karitk's name very evil isn't it.(evil laugh!!)The polls are still open so encase you've forgotten what they are read Chapter 2.Thank you!!

I have now decided to put up two chapters at a time. Now singing 'Cops and Robebrs' by the Hoosiers great band if you ask me.


	4. Chapter 4

So here is Chapter 4!Blimey I can't believe it! I finished typing this at 3 in the morning the same day I did Chapter 3!!So as you can see a bit of romance gestures between Xander and Maddie,no they aren't a couple they're really close friends. Also no Nick until Chapter Not telling which chapter it'll ruin a perfect suprise!! Keep your reviews coming!!

I do not own the Power Rangers bla bla

ENJOY!!

* * *

Power Ranger Mystic Force

Facing Your Fears

Chapter 4

Toby carefully watched as his employees, a week ago they were active and cheerful, now they had difficulty to lift a crate of discs without spilling some on the ground. Maddie looked worn out and she had a bruise on her left cheek. Vida looked exhausted she would sometimes be seen falling asleep on the couch. Chip had bruises up and down his arms and he would sometimes drop coffee on the counter. He didn't want to mention Xander; he collapsed onto the ground a few days ago. Toby insisted that he stay and rest, but the next day he looked even more whacked out.

They had successfully had a new store, not in the same place but close, so then he could help the builder's sort out what went where etc. Maddie was out the cashier when she felt her mobile buzz, too tired to look at the ID she answered. "Hello?"

"Madison, there's trouble downtown. Kartik's on the move, hurry." Assam's voice boomed through her phone somehow waking her up. She closed her phone and woke Xander up from his sleep.

"Xander, we have to go, Kartik's on the move." She said urgently, she prodded him until she used her last resort. Tickling him awake. He woke up with a jump.

"What?" He said irritated.

"We have to go. Kartik's on the move." She repeated. She rushed to get the others leaving Xander to get the jeep.

Xander arrived with the jeep just as Toby returned from his daily trip to his old store. Vida jumped into the back of the jeep followed by Chip leaving Maddie to get in the front with Xander "Sorry boss, but duty calls." He said as Toby looked at them confused. "We'll be back later!" He yelled as they sped off downtown.

"Later!" Was all Toby could say. He returned to into the shop and switched on the T.V. He flicked through the channels waiting helplessly for his employees to return.

--

The team transformed into the rangers as they approached downtown, they then saw what they were attacking. A creature with the head of a skull and a body cloaked in black, in his hands were two chains at each end were a hammer and an axe. "Rangers…perfect." He lunged his hammer towards them splitting them into two groups, Xander with Maddie and Chip with Vida.

"You are who again?" Vida said mockingly. She lunged a punch at him but was swept of her feet with his chain.

"I am Skellator." He hissed. He threw his axe at Maddie; she dodged it quickly before it hit her.

"Well we're the power rangers!" Xander yelled. "You've got axes and hammers, we've got magic. Let's see how you like this…_Gaia Terra_!" Large vines climbed up Skellator trapping him tightly by the large thorns attached.

"Now taste this! _Lightening Blaza_!" Chip said finishing the attack. Skellator fell to the ground. But he wasn't finished yet, grabbing his chain he curled it round Maddie's ankle and the other round Chip's. He threw them up in the air and without warning sent black bolts at them. He was thrown of course by Vida's latest wind attack.

Maddie and Chip were sent to ground, Maddie quickly unchained Chip but before she could unchain herself she was sent into a nearby car. "Maddie!" Vida yelled, she grabbed her sister before the she went up again. Maddie got up and charged towards Skellator.

"_Aquarious Aqua_!" A large bubble of water that formed in her hands shot at Skellator. He was flung into a nearby building.

"Good job Maddie!" Chip yelled. "I'll take it from here, _Lightening Blaza_!" Beams of lightening shot out from his hands straight into Skellator's chest.

"Let's finish this!" Xander yelled. "_Gaia Terra_!"

"_Aquarious Aqua_!"

"_Airis Venta_!"

"_Lightening Blaza_!"

Beams of water, air, lightening and earth shot at Skellator, he was destroyed or so they thought. He got up from the pillar, it was clear that he wouldn't carry on fighting but they knew he was going to do something. "I congratulate you for defeating me. But give this message to Assam from Lord Kartik: This is only the beginning, your fate is sealed." The rangers looked at each other. But before they could do anything Skellator exploded sending them crashing into cares and pillars.

Suddenly they found Assam approaching them. He looked around him and at the damage done. "Very good. But you must learn to fight with your own strength and not rely on magic all the time. One day you might have to fight without magic." He said helping Xander and Vida up. "You have also passed you're first task, using teamwork spells properly. Your last attack on it was very powerful, it proves you trust each other."

"We've been friends since I can remember, so it's normal." Maddie said approaching them. "We work as a team not as individuals." She said glaring at Assam.

"I'm glad but sometimes working alone can help you find information." He said ignoring the glare.

"And working together helps! We're a team! We stick together." Vida said angrily. She wanted to punch this guy so badly but if she did it could cause her some grave consequences.

"You've got a lot to learn Pink ranger. Your anger clouds your judgement. Madison you must learn not to hold back, Chip you must learn to control your lightening, if you haven't noticed your lightening could've harmed Maddie with her water attack. And Xander you must not be so confident. You show a great display of arrogance, you must learn to show more respect in battle. There is still training tonight be it shall be meditating." Assam closed his eyes and the rangers saw his power, he repaired building, cars and even dented pillars. "Go back to your jobs." And he vanished with a flash of light.

"What a jerk! He always speaks in riddles! He can't say anything nice about us without making it sound like a fault!" Vida said in anger.

"What was wrong with Chip's attack? I found it normal and powerful." Maddie said confused.

"And Xander's rudeness? What was that all about?" Chip said his anger rising. "Man I wish Udonna was here, she'd give the proper praise."

"But Chip, we'd all go pigheaded with Udonna's praise, we need to trust him. Maybe that's what we're lacking our trust in him, anyway what we need to do now is find Nick." Xander said calmly, for once he was acting mature, not like a spoilt leader.

They headed back to the store, in the jeep the said that their excuse was they were taking judo lessons. Lame but they hoped that Toby would buy it. Maddie wandered over to Vida and Chip while Xander explained their absence. "How does it look?" She said sipping some water. Vida was spaced out on the couch while Chip read a comic magazine.

"He's buying it I think, he's going for the guilty look." Vida replied looking up. "Even if they've been talking for half an hour." Maddie bit her bottom lip.

"Hey, we've done this all the time, he's got to buy it." Chip added, looking up. Maddie nodded and headed towards the door, it was becoming a habit, waiting by the door encase Nick appeared. She noticed someone approaching but it wasn't Nick it looked like…

"Phineas!" Maddie screamed, Vida and Chip looked up and hurried to Maddie's side, yes Phineas had returned. "Boy are we glad to see you!" she gave him a hug.

"Any news?" Chip said giving the troll a pat on the shoulder.

"Euh…I'm sent here to ask _you_ about news…nobody knows I'm here…" He grunted in the quietest way he could manage.

"Udonna sent you?" Vida said raising her eyebrow.

"Not Udonna, Nick...he wants to know how are things…" Maddie found herself getting angry, instead of coming himself he sent Phineas.

"Tell him-" Chip began but he was cut of from Madison.

"Tell him this: Rock Porium has been destroyed by a bomb because of him, I nearly died because of it and if it wasn't for Xander I'd be dead! Then Vida and Xander search for him only to be attacked by Kartik, the new Emperor of darkness they would've died if Chip and I hadn't tried to run him over. We've just about escaped death, and each time we couldn't morph! We have now got a new wizard to teach us things but while in our free time we search for him he can't be bothered to tell us he isn't coming back! And every time we do this we find ourselves near death! So pass this message on to him: We can mange just fine without him!" Tears threatened to spill out of her face but her anger held them back. "Sorry Phineas I don't mean to be angry with you, it's just he's out there while we're being attack and being used to draw him out and we don't know where the hell he is so we face death!" With that Maddie rushed to the bathroom and threw up today's lunch.

Tears fell down her face, she had been so happy to hear news of Nick but then when she got what she wanted she was angry, she was angry at his lack of courage to help them fight and also angry at him for sending Phineas to do his dirty work. Vida entered the bathroom and comforted her sister. "I understand you're angry we're also angry with him. Now come on, Phineas has gone back to wherever Nick is." Madison nodded and left the bathroom with her sister.

Xander was talking with Chip when the girls appeared beside them. "Well he's bought it but I think we should be more careful." When he saw Maddie he said gently. "Chip's told me, I think you've told Phineas/Nick what's been on our mind. Come here." He pulled Madison into a friendly hug.

"Well let's see how Nick responds to our message. But it's weird we were so happy to find out about Nick and when we got what we wanted we were angry." Vida said smirking.

--

They entered the woods later that night; Assam greeted them infront of Rootcore, his face showed no emotion. Maddie looked at Xander and then at her sister, it was like what had they done now? "We're meditating by a small lake. Earth and Wind go the North of the lake. Water and Lightening go to the south. I shall watch." They followed him into the dark forest, from above they could see the sparkling stars, and from inside the forest the stars seemed so far away.

They arrived at the lake quickly, Maddie smiled as she saw how calm it was. Setting off into their groups they went to their destination and began to meditate, Maddie sat on some rocks by the water while Chip went on a log not too far. Xander rested by the water while Vida rested on some rocks near him. They each took deep breaths and tried to find their inner peace.

Chip soon found himself looking at the ball of light that he presumed was his power. He gently told his mind that he was no threat that he was just trying to harness it. His mind understood but his power didn't he felt like opening his mind but he found himself hearing Assam's words. "Don't be afraid of it, you must control it."

Nodding to himself he faced the bright light. _I can control it_. And soon he found himself embracing his power.

Vida closed her eyes and took deep breaths, she found herself looking at a giant tornado, she touched a wisp of it but it was enough to make her realise that this was her own power! Glancing at it, it made her feel agile, like a bird about to take off. Maybe that was her problem in life she took off too quickly. And then it came to her; _to control my power I have to control my anger. My power is my anger!_ She calmed down and gently touched the tornado. The tornado gave her an entry to the core of it letting her embrace her power.

Maddie found herself on a rock surrounded by water. She gently touched the water but it showed her past memories. There was one when she was a child and Vida placed a frog down her top. _I remember that day, I found out one of my fears_. Then another showed up one where she was helping Nick get away from one of the 'Ten Terrors'. _I was scared, I didn't know if we'd make it_. Then another popped up she yelling at Phineas about Nick, _I was really angry, I wanted to see Nick himself not his messenger._ Another memory showed up, it showed herself holding her camera with Nick, he was there saying something but it made Maddie remove herself from her camera. _I got turned to stone soon after. _

Slowly dipping one foot into her power she found herself trusting it. "I trust you, I trust myself. I won't hold back." She found herself saying. She entered the water completely now and somehow she began swimming towards something that she didn't know, it felt fun and exciting.

Xander was having a bit of difficulty with his, he kept being reminded of his child hood and the way the kids back then mocked him because he came from Australia. It made him have an arrogant attitude to life, it made him feel big headed when he was given praise when it was not needed. "I should be the leader not Nick! " He found himself saying.

"You are your own man. If you cannot control yourself then your power cannot be controlled. You are your own enemy." Assam's voice drifted through his mind. Xander took a step forward.

"I am Xander, I am the green mystic ranger! I am my own man!" Xander yelled. "My friends are more important than me!" Suddenly he found himself being embraced by a green light. "Others are more important than me!" The light now engulfed him, making his silhouette almost visible. Xander had found that his friend and others were more important than him.

Assam watched from afar as each ranger became one with his or her power. A pink light surrounded Vida, a yellow one surrounded Chip and Xander a green one, and a bright blue one surrounded Maddie. Each had some of their elements in the light; example Xander had a mixture of green and yellow leafs prancing in his green light. Vida had silver swirls going in and out of hers. Maddie had droplets of water surrounding hers and Chip had a small thunderstorm going on. He smirked as each one of them became whole with their power. "They learn quite fast…don't they?"

"Euh…Assam? Dude? Sir?" Assam turned round ready to attack this intruder. "I'm a friend of Nick…the euh 'Light'…I have a message for you and them." Phineas gestured towards the meditating rangers. "I'm sorry but this fight is yours. Those are his words. Thought I'd tell you directly so then you could tell them. And also he said: This is their task not his." Assam nodded.

"This is grave. Any news from Udonna?" Phineas shook his head. "Wait here, when their lights dim you will tell them Nick's message, do not take the cowardly way out." Phineas nodded and looked grimly at the now dimming lights surrounding his old pals.

"That is enough!" He said, his voice bellowing across the lake. "I have something to tell you so come here immediately." As quickly as he said them was as soon the rangers were by his side. They noticed Phineas and guessed it was about Nick.

"So what has the '_Light_' said now?" Vida said, her voice in a mocking tone when she mentioned 'Light'. Phineas retold Nick's message making the team angrier still.

"How dare he! We risk our butts off and he can't be bothered to help? Is he a ranger or is he a coward?" Vida said angrily.

"He's doing a special type of training." Phineas said defending his friend.

"And what are we doing? Getting ourselves killed for the fun of it?" Xander retorted.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Tell him this: We do not care. Now we know he isn't coming back give him this from me." Maddie shouted, she grabbed her rucksack nearby from Assam's foot she opened it and pulled out Nick's baby blanket. "Now he doesn't need to come back at all! We do not need him here now!" Maddie finished thrusting the blanket into Phineas's hands. She looked like she was going to thump him if it wasn't for Xander holding her back.

"Tell him to forget about the mystic rangers. We can manage just fine! We're not cowards unlike him!" Chip said his temper matching Vida's. Phineas nodded and left as quick as he could.

"You have all spoken wisely, but there was no need to make rash judgements, Nick could have his own reasons for staying behind." Assam said clearly. "Go home. Tomorrow is another day."

* * *

As you can see alot of anger towards the end, Also the rangers controlling their powers, seeing as their powers were taken and then given back could make them go all haywire. Also Madie's getting angrier while Vida's cooling down!

So what do you think about the rangers now?The polls are still open when I stop putting it at the end then the polls have closed. So who should be bumped off?

Don't forget to review!!Peace out!!

_Blame Simon!'Cause he said you got two lives down and one life left  
Blame Simon!'Cause you can do better than a hole in the head!  
Oh you can do better than a hole in your head!!  
If you catch a criminal!When you catch criminal!  
There's nothing you can do...but play Cops and Robbers  
Cops and Robbers_

That was a bit of the Hoosiers song 'Cops and Robbers' I love it and it is also in my head. Thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm updating one chapter today seeing as the other one isn't finished, still thinking for ideas...

I don't own Power rangers bla bla bla...story time.

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

Facing your fears

Chapter 5

Another week went by, Kartik hadn't sent one of his creatures to attack but you know the saying, 'It's too good to be true'. Toby looked at his employees that day. "I think you lot need a break. I mean it wasn't a few weeks ago, Maddie nearly died. I'll take you on a vacation, I've decided!" He said to them when they were all together.

Maddie looked at him, a bit intrigued but she didn't feel in the mood. None of them wanted to go on a sudden vacation, they had begun this small cycle that revolved around them. Wake up, school, work, train, and sleep. They didn't want the cycle to be broken just yet.

"Toby we'd love to but not right now, we've got school and anyway Spring Break is in a month. Maybe then." Chip said lifting his eyes from his comic.

"Ok, Spring Break it is!" Toby said punching the air with excitement. "I've decided to take you all away to Hawaii!" The others looked heavenward while customers looked confused.

Once Toby was back in his office, Maddie said, "I gotta get going, I've got to meet someone after lunch." Grabbing her bag she quickly left.

"Where's she going?" Xander said to Vida as he watched Maddie walk away. Vida shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you wanna know?"

"She's meeting a friend from school. I don't the girl, she's sort of new." Vida said getting irritated by Xander's curiosity. She got up and headed to the DJ area, she began playing some tunes making the store lively. Chip placed down his comic and started to stack Albums in order. Leaving Xander to do Maddie's shift.

--

Maddie waited in the park until a tall girl with red hair sat next to her. "Hey!" She said to Maddie as she sat down. "Can't be long, promised my mum to help her with the cooking tonight."

Maddie smiled and reached for her bag, she took out some papers and gave them to the girl, "Well here's the college form you wanted…and here's last years notes." The girl nodded as she took them into her delicate hands. "Euh…Mandy this is going to sound weird but have you ever hated someone for not keeping their promise?" Mandy raised her eyebrows.

"Yea…yea I have…he was my dad. Promised to see me but when I turned 10 he never came." She said sadly stuffing the paperwork in her bag. "Well I betta be off, I'll see you later, yea'?" She started heading off but she stopped in her tracks and turned round to face Maddie. "A mate of mine is throwing a party on Saturday you and some mates can come if you like."

"Thanks, I'll be there. Send me the details." Maddie said with newfound boldness. Mandy nodded and sauntered off out of the park leaving Maddie by the bench. She didn't even notice her phone buzzing when she got an ice cream from a vendor, she just realised her phone was buzzing when it rang the second time. "Maddie here."

"We've got trouble, it seems Kartik's in town and he's not alone. Where are you?" Chip's voice rang through her mind.

"At the park, where was he last spotted?" Maddie said she turned to transform I the bushes but she came face to face with Kartik himself. "No problem, found him." She closed her conversation with Chip and got ready to fight.

"One lonely ranger, what shall I do?" Kartik said mocking her, Maddie saw that the park was now empty so she yelled out.

"Mystic force Imperial magical source!" She yelled. She instantly transformed into the blue ranger. "_Aqua Beam_!" A beam of strong water shot at Kartik who merely flicked it away like it was a fly. "How?"

"My dear I knew you like water so try my water attack: _Aqua Beam_!" The beam shot into Maddie sending her into the nearby bench. She let out a groan as she got up. "It's fun isn't it? Now taste real magic! _Sombra Incanta_! Jets of black beams were shot at Maddie sending her back onto the ground. Kartik walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. "It's a shame to see you go but that's life." He reached high into the air to make his final attack on Maddie when she became a fluid and escaped Kartik's grasp.

"What do you want with Nick?" She yelled re-appearing behind him in full form.

"Revenge." Kartik snapped. "You will take me to him!" Maddie shook her head.

"Sorry but I haven't a clue where he is and I don't care. But your quest for revenge has ended, say hello to the Imperial Mystic force!" Kartik turned around and came face to the other rangers.

They lifted their hands up in the air and yelled out:

"_Cyclone Clash_!"

"_Blue Lightening_!"

"_Gaia Earth_!"

"_Aqua Beam_!"

Each attack was powerful; it landed right on target sending Kartik into a café not to far. He got up and smirked at them. He clapped his hands and jets of black beams attacked each ranger. They were sent to the ground. Xander got up first and charged at Kartik. He gave a series of powerful high kicks. Vida followed the attack moves while Chip and Maddie gave some strong punches. Kartik didn't tire out unlike the rangers.

"Kartik! Leave them! This is our battle!" Assam's voice rang through the quiet park. Kartik gave Assam an evil look.

"Maybe next time, you may have won this round rangers but you haven't won the war!" He sent them off with his black blasts and disappeared with a dark 'poof'. Assam helped them up and stared at where Kartik had once stood.

"You did good. But next time will be different. Never think that if an enemy makes retreats it means he is weak, he is figuring a way to defeat you. He will not stop until he has Nick in his clutches." Assam said once they were all standing.

"Why won't Nick fight his own battles? This guy is after Nick, not us. Now we're going to be attacked even more because we don't know where Nick is." Vida said. "He almost killed my sister again! When will he stop being a coward and start taking his responsibilities?"

Assam frowned at her. "Nick plays a very important figure in this. If he turned up suddenly, he'd be dead. Give the man time to think."

"And how long will that be before Kartik kills us again? V's right! This is Nick's fight, not ours!" Xander said taking Vida's side.

"Don't you dare insult me in that way! I was once a man in your disposition! I showed up at the wrong time because my team hated taking my injuries, I felt foolish and guilty enough to show up. They died because they made the same rash moves as you lot are doing now! I paid the price and so did Kartik. He was like you Xander, Kartik forced me to come out, and when I came out of hiding, he tricked us all. He had joined evil just like his brother and I suffered my friends deaths." Assam's anger and sorrow was heard, hitting it in their chests.

"We just don't want to be used." Maddie found herself saying. "When will he show up? When we're dead? Or when he's forced out to help us."

Assam understood what they were saying. They wanted to protect something that had meaning, not like a solider who was given orders to die and never meet the person the were fighting for. "Go home and rest. Meditation tonight. Same place same time." Assam disappeared with a bright light.

--

"We've both got good points but I suggest that we go to the magic realms ourselves. If we find out why Nick isn't coming back, we'd let him go." Xander said once they were in the jeep. "I mean we all want to know."

"And what happens if we get caught?" Vida replied.

"We go undetected. Simple." Chip said suddenly enthusiastic about the idea, everyone let out a sigh; Chip's idea of fun would probably be visiting magic realms.

"And how do we get there?" Maddie said, that shut everyone else up. "We need to go to Rootcore when Assam goes on his walks. Which would be in an hour."

Everyone stared at Maddie. "And how do you know this?" Vida said eyeing her sister carefully.

"He told me, during training. I asked him what did he like the most and he told me, afternoon walks into the forest." Maddie replied.

"Let's see 'The Light'." Vida said, they would sometimes mention Nick but that was rarely now they called him 'The Light'. "We'd have to disguise ourselves. To blend in." Vida added.

Xander turned for Rootcore but instead of going into the town he drove right into the forest. He drove the car as far as he could before the trees started blocking their path. Getting out he helped Maddie get down before helping Vida. "Let's get going." He said as they ran to Rootcore. Deep inside they felt a surge of adrenalin, it dawned on them that this wouldn't be simple, they knew it'd be hard but what went through everyone's mind was: What would they say to Nick?

They hid behind a rock as they watched Assam leave Rootcore. They waited till he was out of sight to move their plan into action. Lifting the dragon shaped door they quietly entered, making sure they weren't followed or seen. They split into two teams, Vida and Chip searched for a way to disguise themselves while also play look out, leaving Madison and Xander searching for a way into the magic realms.

"Found anything?" Vida said looking at her sister, Maddie shook her head. "We don't have much time."

"FOUND IT!!" Xander yelled with excitement. He rushed up to the others. "It's a magic mirror! It wasn't there when Udonna was here and now it is! I've already seen the magic realms, I mean I haven't been in yet but you can see it from the mirror!"

"Great but how do we disguise ourselves?" Vida said dampening the mood. "We get spotted we could be in trouble."

"I've got it! Hold on one sec!" Maddie said excitedly, she rushed into Udonna's old room and came out wit a bundle of old clothes. "These were the clothes she took with her from the magic realms. It was her way of keeping those memories!"

She passed Vida a long black dress with violet laces around the sleeves and around the chest area. "Put your cape around it." She passed Chip and Xander a pair of brown travelling boots, a pair of black pants and white billowing shirts. "Wear your capes around you, it'll look like you're our bodyguards."

"What'll you wear sis?" Vida said staring at the last bundle in her hands.

Maddie lifted the dress in the air, it was similar to what Udonna wore except that it different shades of pale blue and white. She made it longer so it looked like a dress and not pants and a top. "This, it was Udonna's when she was a young sorceress."

They went into different chambers and changed, they came out looking nothing like our average teen. "Let's get going, V make your hair a bit longer, we'll recognise you without a problem!" Chip said, Vida let out a grunt and made it longer. "Now who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Maddie said, Chip and Xander helped her get through the mirror then it was Chip followed by Maddie and lastly Xander. And just as they had left Assam appeared in Rootcore.

--

Madison landed on the ground with a thud then Chip fell on her followed by Vida and then Xander. The magic realms was not like earth, the sky was a pale pink with violet fluffy clouds, the ground was covered by luxury green grass, large rocks seemed like large pillars, smooth with not a single dent in. They could see distance valleys from where they were. They could see the kingdom where Udonna came from. Everything seemed so perfect. There were forests but they looked like they large giants with long dark green hair. It looked like it was in the middle Ages: it looked so perfect.

"Let's get going, we don't know how long this might take." Xander said getting off the others.

"The castle is far away, if we want to do this quick we'll need transportation." Maddie said gesturing to the far away castle.

"Then we're going to use those horses over there." Chip suggested gesturing towards the horses nearby grazing on the grass.

"Chip you are a genius!" Xander raced to a cream coloured stallion. He stroked it before mounting on it horseback, the others caught up with him, Vida mounted a black stallion and Chip a grey mare but Maddie looked forlorn as she looked at the others on their horses. "What's the matter?" Xander said as he saw his dear friend look a bit lost.

"I can't mount a horse." She said quietly. Xander held out his hand to her.

"You can ride with me. But you have to sit side saddle." He helped her mount onto his and helped her sit sidesaddle without slipping. To protect her from falling he held one arm around her waist while the other one held onto the horse's hair.

Xander gave his horse a small kick to get him moving, they started off galloping Maddie clung onto Xander for dear life as the horses decided to jump over the low hedges. "Woo hoo!" Xander howled with laughter.

"Now this is speed!" Vida yelled behind him.

"I'm king of the world!!" Chip howled next to her, each horse went speeding away over hedges and over fields. Very soon Maddie was howling like her friends, it felt great the wind on their faces, their hair went with the wind.

Their horses came to a halt as they approached the castle gates. Xander descended from his horse and helped Maddie get down, Chip got off his and helped Vida descend hers.

"Who are you?" Grunted a voice. "Present yourselves!"

Xander turned round nervously to face the guard; it turned out the guard was a centaur. "I'm…I'm Lord Pagageno…this is my charming wife…" He gestured towards Maddie who gave him a glare but smiled at the guard nervously. "Lady Turandot…her sister Lady Amber and her escort Sir Arthur…the third…" He added nervously. "We come from a far place and we seek shelter before heading on."

The centaur let out a sigh. "Very well. But be careful to whom you address to. These are dark times." He removed his axe from the wooden gate and let the disguised rangers pass.

They hurried in once they were sure they were away from the gate and from prying ears, Maddie nearly screamed. "Your wife? And what were those names? Pagageno and Turandot? V and Chip got normal names!"

"Why do I have to be Arthur the third?" Chip said confused but a bit happy at the same time.

"Why does he have to be an escort? He could've been my husband as well?" Vida said poking Xander in the chest.

He held up his hands defensively. "Look…Turandot is Asian for water and ice, so seeing you being master over water…Chip you had to be Arthur the third because there is already so many Arthur's here! It seemed simpler! And Vida if he was you husband it'd look suspicious! Two married couples travelling together? Come on and I called myself Pagageno because it relates to the earth."

The group nodded. "So how do we get into the castle? This is a place for the rich not the actual castle…so any ideas?" Chip said after a moment's silence. Vida looked up at the towering castle.

"We find a way in it first and then work from there." She concluded examining it. "There should be an entrance by the end of that tower." She pointed down the long street.

"Well let's have a look but remember act your parts. You know for safety." Chip said. Madison grumpily took Xander's arm while Chip offered his hand to Vida. "You know this isn't so bad. I mean it's fun."

"Yea' but you don't find yourself married." Madison replied grumpily as they walked towards the tower. "But it's funny." She said giggling. Xander gave her a small squeeze in return.

"Let's concentrate on the plan." He said as they reached the tower, Vida turned out to be right; there was a large metal door. Vida turned the handle, surprising them and herself when it opened.

Inside were just a number of staircases. "Do we have to go up?" Maddie whined.

"Guess so." Vida said. They walked up the first two flights of stairs no problem but when they reached the fourth pair of stairs they began to tire out.

"I believe a bit of magic is called for, Vida would you be honoured?" Xander said once they were at the fifth level. Vida nodded.

"Anything to get us there quicker. Hold on tight!" Vida said, Xander held onto her left arm with his right one while Madison clung onto his waist. Chip took hold of Vida's right arm tightly. "Airs might! Guide me upwards." She said focusing her power to make her fly. It worked and before they knew it they were at the top floor.

"Wow! You can see everything from here." Maddie said looking out of the top window.

"We can admire scenery later. Come on!" Xander said tugging Maddie's arm, they opened a door that led to a long corridor.

"Does anyone have any idea where to go?" Chip said after a few bad turns and a nearly broken statue.

"Nope. But when in doubt always follow your instincts." Xander replied from the front. They carried on like this until they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Quickly hiding against a wall they heard the sound of swords clanging from an open door.

"It Koragg!" Maddie whispered excitedly. She nudged her sister who pulled her back just in time as Koragg walked past. "Why did you do that?"

"If he spots us we'll never see our objective!" Vida said avoiding saying Nick's name. "Anyway I think he's in here." Pointing towards the door. Xander was about to open the door, when a familiar voice said loudly.

"Can I help you?" They froze on the spot. They didn't even dare to turn round but when they heard the swords stop clanging and footsteps approaching. "Ahem?"

Xander turned round and came face to face with Genji. "Help?"

* * *

How was that? Suspense is very good at this point!So what will Genji do?Find out next time! Ok seeing as I'm such a nice little authour I shall let you have a little preview...

_**"Well I didn't bring you to see your mother…" Genji began. Vida swallowed hard and looked at Chip.**_

_**"You didn't bring me here to see my mother? Well then why did you bring me here?" Maddie clung to Xander's arm now, she felt really uneasy to be in his presence.**_

_**"I brought you here because…of…them." Genji gestured behind him. Everything seemed to move slowly, the cloaked figure turned round, he let out a gasp as he faced his old team. "I'll leave you lot to talk…bye!" He disappeared from the room but the sounds of doors locking meant they had to talk.**_

_**"Hello…Nick." Xander said quietly.** _

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

So how you all doin'?Ok so this is da next chapter!!This is one of those important chapters in this story!!

So sit back and enjoy, also i do not own thepower rangers bla bla bla -have fun!-

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

Facing Your Fears

Chapter 6

The others stood silently, panicking about the muffled voices coming from the room and the person that stopped them from moving. "Genji? Please…please nobody knows we're here." Xander whispered. Madison and the others turned round.

"Please? Come on for old times sake." Vida said, she looked towards the door and Genji. "We'll talk afterwards but please hid us!" She begged.

"Very well." And just as the door opened Leanbow stepped out. He frowned at Genji.

"Can I help you?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Me…no…I found a …a mouse so I thought I'd talk to it." Genji said looking towards the ground and pretended to look for it. "You must've frightened it sir...heh, is Nick doing well?"

Leanbow eyed the genii with curios eyes. "He happens to be doing well. Well continue with what you were doing but please keep the noise down." He shut the door after him and soon the sounds of swords clashing were heard.

Genji let out breath and turned round and clicked his fingers, Xander, Maddie, Vida and Chip appeared, it seems that Genji turned them invisible. The others went towards the towers entrance with Genji following. "So what brings you here? I mean apart from being dressed in Udonna's clothes it's still a joy seeing you here." He said.

"We want to know why 'The Light' isn't coming back. One we know why we'll let him go and we'll defeat Kartik ourselves." Vida responded, forgetting to call Nick by his name.

"You're against Kartik? Imperious's brother? Assam didn't tell us that. We got told that you were training getting ready for something big." Genji said amazed.

"Wait didn't you hear Phineas's messages from us?" Maddie said confused.

"That I heard, you lot were harsh on him, especially you Madison. When he got this red blanket he nearly cried." Maddie looked towards the ground.

"Well we get or butts kicked and for what? They think we know where 'The Light' is so we die early! Maddie nearly got killed twice!" Xander said angrily. "Face it Genji, he wants us to do his dirty work so then we can get killed and he lives in the Middle Ages!"

"I have an idea, when Nick finishes his sword training for the day I'll bring him to the parlour and you can talk." They flinched at the sound of Nick's name. They hadn't said it for so long it felt like a curse.

"Sounds fair to me, but where is the parlour?" Madison said looking awkwardly at Genji. He took a pair of hands in each hand and vanished.

They re-appeared in a large room that they presumed was the parlour. "I'll wait for him. Stay here and don't move." He vanished leaving the others to explore the room.

"So now we wait." Chip said throwing himself on a dark purple chair. Madison took a chair near the window while Xander paced the room, every now and then he'd pick up some dainty object then replace it again with disgust. Vida sat by the window ledge looking outside.

The room they were in was very well furnished, it's walls were covered in a sapphire blue with portraits of unknown people, the ground they walked on was a soft white carpet but it felt like walking on clouds. Mahogany coffee tables were in each corner, decorated by wild flowers in crystal vases or small dainty objects. The chairs they sat on were darker blue. Some were lounging couches while others were comfortable chairs in the shape of thrones. They faced a large fireplace made out of pure marble; above it was a large portrait of Udonna. Candles and a large chandelier were the only light source apart from the large sitting on windows each had velvet cushions.

"What do we say to him?" Maddie said looking at the large clock ticking away by the mahogany double doors. She straightened her hair and her dress and went beside Xander who was now sitting near Chip.

"We'll tell him what is needed to say." Chip replied but even he sounded unsure.

"We'll be honest with him." Vida added, she moved from her seat and sat beside Chip. They straightened their outfits encase he turned up now. Maddie took Xander's hand for support he held it tightly.

Suddenly a cloaked male appeared in the room his back not looking at the team but saying to Genji. "I don't see why I have to be in the parlour room to see my mother." Maddie's gaze met Xander's then her sisters. Chip nodded to Xander and they all raised up looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well I didn't bring you to see your mother…" Genji began. Vida swallowed hard and looked at Chip.

"You didn't bring me here to see my mother? Well then why did you bring me here?" Maddie clung to Xander's arm now, she felt really uneasy to be in his presence.

"I brought you here because…of…them." Genji gestured behind him. Everything seemed to move slowly, the cloaked figure turned round, he let out a gasp as he faced his old team. "I'll leave you lot to talk…bye!" He disappeared from the room but the sounds of doors locking meant they had to talk.

"Hello…Nick." Xander said quietly. Nick stared at his old team surprised.

"Hello Xander, Vida, Chip…Madison. How are things?" He said dumbly. Maddie looked at him like he was insane and suddenly she lost all uneasy feeling and found out she was pissed off.

"'_How are things'_? How are things? I'll tell you how things are! We're being hunted out because Mr Light over here can't be bothered to do battle himself! We are getting our butts kicked because Mr Light over here wants us to do his own battle! We nearly died, and you stand there asking us 'how are things?' You know full well how things are!" Maddie said angrily, she felt like punching him, but Xander sensing this placed his arms round hers.

"Look, I didn't realise that things were so bad. I'm training my butt of if you haven't noticed!" He lifted up his sleeve to reveal a long pink scar. "This is your fight. Not mine."

"So training is somehow different to the fact that I nearly died? Do you think I wanted Toby's shop blown up? Was that training? Huh? Was it?!" Madison shouted. "Do you laugh every time you go to sleep, knowing that we will be killed one day because you don't have the decency to fight your own fucking battles?"

Nick flinched when Maddie swore; it was like a whole new Maddie. "Look…Nick, why won't you fight your own battles? That's all that we wanna know. If we die tomorrow it'll be one burden off our chests." Xander said sadly but angrily as he kept holding Maddie tightly.

"Why won't you come back to earth? I mean dude we're risking our lives for you and you don't wanna fight him yourself?" Chip demanded looking at him with disgust.

"I have to follow a serious type of training. Once it's finished I'll be returning, anyway your evil isn't as bad as it sounds, you're facing wild magical creatures that have gotten over excited." Nick said looking at them sadly.

"Yea' Kartik doesn't sound bad compared to…what was it you said? 'Facing wild magical creatures that have gotten over excited.' I don't know what they tell you but I can surely say that your life is easy while ours is not…we face death every day. And once Kartik attacked us for the first time, we couldn't even morph! He could've killed us but according to you he's just someone who's gotten over excited." Vida said mocking him. He had the decency to look away.

"Who's Kartik?" He muttered.

"Kartik happens to be Imperious's brother. Ten times more powerful." Xander said mockingly, disappointed with his friend. "The new evil."

"I'm sorry…I wish I can join you now and not after my training…"

"You're _sorry_? Sorry doesn't fix Toby's shop! Sorry doesn't fix a broken team! Sorry doesn't fix broken promises! We're a new team now! So don't bother returning." Xander had unfortunately loosened his grip on her, she flung him off and punched Nick right in the face. "That was from me! This is for Toby!" She punched him again. "This is for the team you broke!" Another punch landed in his face. "And this is for everything you've put us through!" She sent him a hard punch. Xander grabbed her quickly before she could do serious damage. She turned round and sobbed in his arms.

Nick got up and stared at Maddie. He felt a tang of blood on his lip, but didn't do anything about it. "Do you know a way back into earth?" Vida said hotly. But before he could respond Maddie shook uncontrollably in Xander's arms clutching her head like it was on fire.

_Someone's telling me fibs! Ooh I cannot wait till I see you rangers…_Maddie collapsed into Xander's arms as she caught her breath back. "We have to leave now! Kartik's going to destroy Briarwood." She said panting. Xander nodded and picked her up bridal style. Nick couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched Xander take care of Maddie.

"Form a circle and say: _Home is were I belong so take me back to Briarwood._ You'll be home in no time." Nick said sadly. Chip gave him a sad smiled, as he got ready to teleport with the others.

"_HOME IS WERE I BELONG SO TAKE ME BACK TO BRIARWOOD_!!" The rangers chanted, Maddie gave him one last look before vanishing into thin air. And without warning he started crying.

--

They arrived to a place that was like Briarwood, shaped like Briarwood, but something about it, the buildings were damaged some were damaged beyond repair. Trees looked like they had been ripped apart, roads had large chunks missing. "Guys what is this place?" Maddie said looking round.

"I think this _is_ Briarwood, well used to be." Vida said looking around uneasily.

"How did this happen?" Xander said reaching for a chunk of what looked like a part of the road.

"I've got a hunch, but I hope I'm wrong and there was a tornado." Chip said looking towards the others.

"It was Kartik." Maddie said uneasily. "Only he would do this…or one of his minions." She looked towards her sister.

"I think I found it…or it found us." Chip said pointing towards the end of the street. The others got nearer to Chip and looked at what he was pointing at. At the end of the street walked a creature; it had the body of a horse, arms of a tiger and the head of a bull a large scorpion tail hovering over its head. The sound of its hooves made a loud sound.

"Guys?" Maddie said as they backed away slowly. "Guys?" She repeated.

"Xander? Any bright ideas?" Vida said, not tearing her gaze from the creature who was coming closer.

"One…ready?" The others nodded. "It's morphin time!"

"Mystic force Imperial magical source!" They all shouted. They transformed into their power ranger forms.

"_Gaia Rock_!" Xander stamped his feet making a large crack appear up until it reached the creature. Then large vines appeared holding the creature tight.

"_Thunder Shock_!" Chip yelled sending large bolts shocking the creature on the spot. "That got him!" He said as he gave a high-five to Xander.

"Don't be too sure of that." Vida said pointing towards the creature. The vines had gone and the creature still marched at them without a scratch on him. "Maddie?" Madison gave a quick nod. "_Cyclone Bang_!"

"_Whirlpool Slam_!" A large gust if wind covered the creature with the aid of Maddie's attack locked the creature in a whirlpool. "Yes!" The two sisters smiled at each other through the masks.

"Guys, it didn't work." Chip said nudging Vida.

"Now what do we do?" Maddie said glancing at Xander. "Xander?"

"Give him a taste of all our powers altogether?" he said nervously. It seemed like the only thing they could do. They gave a series of joint attacks but nothing seemed to work, the creature made no moves to attack but he seemed to absorb them. He stopped suddenly and hissed.

"Mystic force, you might want to reconsider your attacks. They might just get you." He moved his paws at them and without warning their own attacks hit them right on target. They were sent crashing into buildings, cars and walls. Everytime they got up their attacks were used against them.

"What can we do?" Maddie cried out from the ground.

"We need more magic. And how we do that I haven't a clue." Xander replied slowly getting up from the rubble.

"Well we find more magic!" Vida said coughing as she picked herself up from the dented car.

"I've got it!" Chip said as he got up from the dented wall. The others looked at him confused. "Our powers within! During meditation we've been using our own powers but when we're the power rangers we use the stones from the table. If we call upon our inner powers we might have a chance."

"How?" Maddie said looking at her arms.

"Trust yourself." Chip said, within seconds he was covered by a yellow light. Maddie closed her eyes and like Chip a bright blue light covered her. Vida looked at Xander and nodded, they too became covered by their own lights. "All together now!"

"Mystic force Imperial magical source!" Their new power changed their battle suits. They were covered by platinum armour each with their elements crest. Their masks and boots now had small platinum wings on them; around their gloves they had small gems the colour of their suits in the middle. They also held new weapons. Xander had a long axe with the crest of his power on an emerald green handle. Vida had a bow made from pure ivory with silver arrows in the shape of her crest. Maddie had a large staff made out of sapphire and silver stones; on the top of the staff was the sign of her crest. And Chip had a large hammer, wrapped in gold; the stone was made out of crystal onyx. Dangling off the gold handle was Chip's thunder crest.

The creature stopped and stared at the newly powered up rangers. "Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Xander said admiring his axe.

"You want trouble? Well you just got it. _Sapphire Staff, tidal wave_! Full power! Maddie twirled her staff in the air and aimed her attack at the creature. He didn't have time to use his powers to absorb it; it sent the thing straight into a tree.

"Taste my power! _Ivory Bow_! _Air Strike_! Maximum strength!" Vida took her bow in the air and used one of her bows she released it, it hit right on target.

"This is for this town!" Xander yelled holding his axe in the air he shouted. "_Emerald Axe_! _Forest Might_! Full power!" he held his axe in the air and landed it on the ground. Large vines appeared from the ground hold the creature in its place.

Chip got ready to deliver the final blow when Maddie stopped him. "Stop it!" She walked over to the creature. "Who are you? How long have you been here?"

The creature looked at her coldly. "My name is…Isaac, I was once a powerful centaur but the magic realms deformed me. I was told you made me like this…you rangers…"

"How did we do that? We don't know you." Vida said glaring at him.

"I believe you…not many people can do what you have done…those weapons came to you by themselves" He pointed towards Xander's axe and Maddie's staff "But I do know this…for defeating me I'll let you in on something that Kartik is planning…he tends to take over the magic realms as well as your world…he leads a rebellion already in the magic realms…"

Maddie looked at him. "How can we defeat him?" She ignored the looks from her sister and gaze at Isaac's face. His dark eyes were fading slowly.

"That I do not know…you must find out yourselves…now finish the job yellow ranger! Do not let me suffer slowly." Isaac pressed something into Maddie's hand before facing Chip. Maddie clung to Xander, the creature was misdirected and now he had to suffer. She looked away while Vida stroked her sister's back in comfort.

"_Golden hammer_! _Jupiter blast_! Full power!" with a swing of his hammer he landed it straight into Isaac's chest, he exploded without facing pain. Maddie let out a muffled scream as she heard him give one last howl. They demorphed and looked around them.

"Now we find Assam." Vida said to the others.

"I'm already here." Came the cold voice. "I see you snuck into Rootcore, used the magic mirror, saw Nick leaving Briarwoods to it's mercy." The group turned and saw an angry Assam. "What good did it do?"

"We told him what we had to say." Maddie said not looking into his eyes. "We're a new team."

"Hold out your hand." Maddie did, she didn't know what Isaac had given her but now looking at it she thought it resembled more like a drop of amber. "Poison. To use against your enemies."

"Look, we're sorry what happened, we defeated the monster and…thanks to you we understood our meditation lessons."

"What? You mean to tell me that your powers have evolved?" Assam looked at them curiously. They nodded looking at him straight into the eye. "Then you have become more powerful than I have ever imagined…your magical training is coming to an end. Now I shall teach you basic fighting skills." The rangers stared at each other with amazement. "But first your punishment. You shall never enter the magic realms again. And the next fight must be without magic." He vanished quickly.

Chip and Vida let out an angry groan. "Hey, look on the bright side, we've got invitations to go to a party tomorrow." Maddie said cheerfully. The group laughed and headed back home.

"But first, we celebrate Chip's strategy to save our butts! All hail Chip! The mighty wizard!" Xander said patting his friend on the back.

"All hail Chip!" Maddie and Vida repeated, giggling as they hugged him.

"Now let's go to that pizza joint down the road...Xander's paying!" Chip said before running down the street Xander chasing him.

"I will not!" He said charging at him but laughing at the same time. They left the two girls to walk to the restaurant, Vida knw something was on her sisters mind.

"What is it?"

"Nick, why is he abandoning us?" She glanced at the sky.

"I don't know. But I know we'll find out soon." She hugged her sister before running aftr the boys. "Come on! The guys are waiting for us!" Maddie nodded smiling and rushed after her sister.

* * *

Tense?Or not tense? I though I'd make the ending cheerful than the beginning, have fun! please don't forget to review!!

THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

HEY!!I'm back!! I've been on holiday with my mates!!We went to the states!!I was doing this chapter over on Holiday but there was no internet so i couldn't post it, sos. So i hope you like it

I don't own the Power Rangers bla ba bla

Have fun!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Maddie grinned when she saw Xander and Chip messing about with the price tags. Xander caught her grin and grinned back only to have _four_ stuck to his head. She got back to her magazine and flicked through the pages. Vida wasn't coming in today, she was getting a haircut for the party tonight, they all finished early today basically on account for the fact that they had all begged to go home early to sleep. He didn't even argue.

"Guys?" She called out remembering something. They ran to her side, she couldn't help but giggle at all the price tags they had all over their faces, hands and tops.

"Yes?" Chip said drawing on the 'yes'. He looked at her magazine for a moment before looking at Maddie.

"What is it Champ'?" Xander said looking at her.

"How are we all getting there? I mean are you and Chip coming over or are Vida and I coming to your place? What's the plan?" Maddie said watching Chip read her magazine.

"We'll come over, I mean we've got the jeep…so figured out what you're wearin'?" Xander replied patting his side pocket where his keys were.

"No idea, you?"

"Same."

"Guys? What do you like watching: A-_Friends_, B- _Sex and the City _or C- _The Simpsons_?" Chip said looking up from the magazine.

"Well I'd go for 'C'." Maddie said, "Or maybe 'A'."

"'A' any day!" Xander said thumping his chest proving his point. The glint of his watch caught his attention, it read: 16:45 PM. "Guys? We better be off if we want to get ready on time."

"I'll tell Toby! See ya later!" Chip said rushing to Toby's office.

Maddie went with Xander to get the jeep, quickly picked up Chip and set off. "So what are you going to be doing?" Chip asked Maddie.

"Dancing or chatting away…you?" She replied smiling at the idea of dancing.

"Playing Karaoke or maybe checking out my moves on the dance floor!" He moved his body side to side in an out of tuned way.

"And you Xander? Flirting with the babes no doubt?" Maddie said smiling at him.

"Nah I'll be doing what Chip is, but better." They drove at Maddie's house dropped her off and then went to Xander's to change.

Maddie searched through her wardrobe for something exciting for the party, she only had clothes that showed her as a plain shy girl. Sneaking into Vida's wardrobe she gasped as she saw so many outfits she could wear. There were black skirts, dark blue mini shorts, flashy coloured tank tops and boob tubes. Picking out a silky dark violet tank top and a black mini skirt. She chose a pair of high-heeled shoes from her own wardrobe. She quickly had a wash, did her hair nicely changing her style, instead of doing nothing with her fringe she curled it so it bounced off her face, then she quickly got changed and added a black beaded necklace and shimmering silver earring just in time for Vida.

It seemed that with she had added an electric blue to one of her locks. She had also bought some new clothes, she came into the room with dark green shorts, an army coloured tank top and beige high heeled, ankle high boots. She added a feather earring in one ear and a gold bang in the other. "We are going to rock this party." Vida said as she added black eyeliner around her eyes.

"The Rocca sister's have got it going on!" Maddie said giggling as she added black mascara. The moment they heard the jeep blast its horn the two girls hurried and came outside, Chip had gelled his hair so it was even spikier, he wore a green t-shirt with brown cargo pants/shorts and black loafers. He actually looked good! Xander wore an open white t-shirt with beige beach styled shorts and a pair of black loafers.

"You girls look fab!" Chip said as Vida got beside him leaving Maddie to go next to Xander.

"You look good yourself." Vida commentated. "So where does this mate of yours live?"

"The posh residence. Victoria Street." Maddie said, she couldn't help but stare at Xander; he shaped up good for work but now he looked handsome! The same went for Chip.

They turned a few corners before stopping at an already filled up street, getting out they walked towards the now opened door. The music was blasting, people were dancing, drinking, smoking basically having a good time. "I'm going to go round the back, where are you guys going?" Xander said about to make his way round the back.

"I'll hit the tunes section, this party needs some serious party flavour!" Vida said flicking her newly short hair.

"I'm going to have a look around." Maddie said following her sister.

"And I'll see the buffet." Chip said following Xander round the back.

Maddie watched as her sister moved the lame DJ and started pumping up the volume. Suddenly more people were dancing, jumping up and down. Seeing that her sister doing well, she went upstairs to have a look round, only to stumble on Mandy and her friends on the outside balcony. "Sorry." She mumbled before heading back out.

"Hey! Maddie wait!" Mandy grabbed Maddie's arm. "Come on I've been waiting for you to arrive." Maddie nodded and followed her outside. "Ok this is Chris." A sandy coloured haired boy waved and went back to his cigarette. "This is Katie." A girl with long brown hair smiled before going back to her drink. "This is Dave." A tall boy with black hair gave her a nod. "This is his brother, Adam." A boy with black hair gelled to the side with a little curl mumbled hey before talking to Katie. "And this is Nathan." She gestured to a dark haired boy who was gulping back his drink. "Guys? This is Maddie, my new friend. Play nice! I'm just getting a drink, Maddie do you want one?" She vanished leaving Maddie with the small group.

"So you're the girl that Mandy talks about so much?" Dave said approaching her. Maddie nodded. "Want a cigarette?" He handed her one, which she took nervously, it would be the first time she smoked, and as she took it she found that everyone was watching her with curiosity. Dave lit it for her and waited for her to inhale it. She did it and she was glad she didn't start coughing.

"Wow you're a pro." Chris said nodding with newfound respect. "It took me two packets to stop me coughing." Maddie nodded awkwardly.

"How old are you?" Maddie stared and found it was Nathan who was speaking.

"17, you?" She said boldly. She had to admit apart from Adam, Nathan looked hot, if you liked the loner type. She took another puff of smoke.

"21. So you like to drink?" Maddie found herself once again in the spotlight.

"Why shouldn't I?" She demanded. To tell the truth she had never drank apart from special parties etc and she had never smoked. This was her first time she smoked and the first time she'd drink. Nathan chuckled and passed her a silver flask from his ebony leather jacket. Taking it without question she took a huge gulp, it tasted sweet wanting her to take a bit more.

"That Maddie is a drink of mine…vodka mixed with sugared liquor and a hint of lemon." Holding the flask in his hand he showed it to his peers. "And I give you the new drink… 'Sweet and sour'." He hid his flask as Mandy arrived.

"Here Maddie, it's a Long Island. You'll like it." She said passing Maddie her extra drink. She must've had the same seeing the liquid spilling a bit as she sat down next to Dave who passed her his cigarette.

Maddie took long sips and soon she felt like she was flying. One drink after another and Maddie was wasted, she was smoking with the small group and at one point Nathan slapped her butt. She giggled but instead of punching him, she stroked his chiselled jaw. Every now and then she'd get surprised visits from Xander or Chip seeing as Vida was spinning the discs. They'd try and calm her down but Maddie was way gone.

It wasn't until Nathan asked her to dance that her sister saw her really smashed. He was placing his hands down her back and Maddie was letting it happen! "Let's get this party really moving!" Vida yelled and played Basshuter 'All I Ever Wanted'.

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling…

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see?_

The intro gave people time to get to the dance floor; Xander decided it was time to take this dance with Maddie. He grabbed her to his side before Nathan could even notice.

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling!

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine!_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me?_

Maddie danced like there was no tomorrow, her hair flew around her face and her body moved with the beat, she jumped with Xander dancing.

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling!

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine!_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me?_

_(Drop the beat)_

The whole dance floor became alive, people were twirling in the air, jumping up and down, some dancing with couples did fast sways, their arms circling their heads.

Xander couldn't help but dance really well with Maddie, she moved with the beat; it was like it was waking her up from her drunken slumber. At one point she had her back to him dancing with his movements, he placed his hands around her waist and she didn't even pass comment!

_I'm so alone, here on my own and I'm waiting for you to call._

_I want to be a part of you. _

_Think of all the things we could do._

_And every day you're in my head._

_I want to have you in my bed._

_You are the one; you're in my eyes. All I ever wanted in my life!_

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling!

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine!_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me?_

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling!

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine!_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me?_

Vida watched her sister dance provokingly with Xander, she wanted him to keep Maddie away from Nathan, not try and get off with her sister! She watched Chip dance with some girl and she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy but when she looked at Xander again she almost stopped the music, he was kissing Maddie!

Chip noticed that Maddie's head was bent and her hands were looped around Xander's head, he left his dancing partner and took a closer look, Maddie and Xander were in a heated embrace, he glanced at Vida who was shooting daggers at the couple.

It was only when Nathan dragged Xander away from Maddie did people realise that a fight was brewing. "Get your hands off my prize!" Nathan grabbed Maddie's arm tightly.

"Last time I checked she wasn't even yours!" Xander replied in the same tone. He grabbed Maddie's other arm and yanked her to his way but Nathan yanked her his way.

"She's not even yours! Now back off freak!" He pushed Xander into a nearby table; he grabbed Maddie and dragged her towards him. Vida looked at her sister, Maddie looked confused and lost.

Vida marched forwards and grabbed her from Nathan's grip. He whacked her across the head with his fist sending her into the crowd. He grabbed Maddie's arm again and rushed outside the house with Maddie. Vida got up and rushed after Nathan, leaving Xander to chase her.

Maddie was now awake from her shocked state. "Nathan? Hey you're hurting me! Let me go! Nathan!" She yelled trying to pull back.

"Look my boss wants you! So you are coming with me!!" He said through gritted teeth. He threw her on the cold pavement; she placed her hands to cover her hands, they caught on some glass that was lying around cutting open her hands.

"Who are you?" She whispered, this was not the cute guy she had been with earlier, this guy was evil, he may be good looking but he was really a demon! He turned to her slowly and suddenly she let out a gasp. "Kartik!"

The creature was now in human form, he looked like his brother but much good looking and taller but very evil, he had ebony eyes that glinted with a hint of amber. His hair was sandy coloured with white highlights. "Hello blue ranger…"

"MADDIE!!" Screamed Vida as she charged at the guy; Kartik pushed Maddie into the middle of the road sending her on the cold tarmac. Xander helped Vida punch Kartik to the ground before realising that Maddie was in danger.

"MADDIE! GET OFF THE ROAD!!" Xander yelled out, he noticed a car rushing near, swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat he leaped tackling Maddie to the other side of the road just in time for where Maddie had been the car zoomed straight past.

She clung to Xander; Xander placed his arms around her pulling her close. She slowly began sobbing in his arms. Vida was flung into some metal bins sending her unconscious, Xander got up but was flung at the wall nearby, he got up but was thrown on a car, he clenched his back in pain, leaving Maddie. She swiftly swung her leg around tripping Kartik, getting up she kicked him again and again in the face, blood splattered everywhere but Maddie just wanted him to stay away. In the end Kartik transformed into his ancient form, he grabbed Maddie by the neck and pulled her upwards. "Give me the red ranger!" He hissed.

"Not in a million years!" She managed to say. He tightened his grip.

"Stubborn girl!" His grip on Maddie's neck didn't give her much time to live; she was beginning to pale.

A flash of silver came into view and soon Maddie found that she could breath again but having so much air come back to her made her start coughing. She looked at her saviour. "Chip! Vida!" she got up and stared at Kartik. "This is not the time to fight. We'll fight next time."

"Very well but I want the red ranger or else this town will be no more." Kartik said glancing around him. He vanished leaving the rangers alone; they rushed to Xander then checked Maddie again.

"Briarwood isn't safe if this is happening, none of the realms are…none of us are safe…" Maddie said looking at the midnight sky.

"What a way to end a party." Chip said with a fake mournful sight. This earned him a whack on the head from Vida.

"We need to get stronger, no time for joking about, in any spare time practise spells! We need to train, we're no longer fighting for Briarwood, and this is for the magic realms too!" Xander said.

"We need each other more than ever." Chip said. Without warning Maddie fainted in her friends arms. "Maddie? Maddie?"

They took her to Rootcore, instead of taking her home. They explained to a grumpy Assam what had gone down at the party, after receiving the old parents speech they examined Maddie. "She's fine. But I suspect she drank more than normal." Assam said placing a damp cloth on the girl. "Still she's got a small fever. Nothing serious."

Maddie felt the damp cloth and woke up, "Guys…the Realms have been defeated." The group turned to her before glancing at each other.

"You saw this?" Assam demanded; the entire colour drained from his face. "What was happening?"

"The castle was on fire, someone was laughing, Claire was going into a forest…she's going somewhere, a guy hidden by a red cloak was with her…Udonna was no where to be seen…I saw Genji and Koragg fighting something dark…the creatures were fighting while some were dying…there was blood everywhere…" Maddie said worriedly thinking back to her dream/vision.

"If this is true then all is lost. If the Magic Realms has been taken over by evil then Briarwood doesn't stand a chance." Assam said slowly before collapsing into a wooden chair.

The doors were soon heard; the group grabbed their wands ready for the intruders. They seemed very clumsy; the loud footsteps proved there was more than one intruder. "Look! I'm taking you here because Udonna ordered me to! So take it like a man!" A female voice said loudly. Vida mouthed towards Chip 'Claire'. A loud groan was heard making the rangers burst into silent giggles.

"Look! When I see them again I'll be shunned again!" Maddie froze. She mouthed towards Xander 'Nick'. He nodded and the group appeared together.

The 'intruders' entered the hole at the side and stood in shock as the rangers saw their old friends. "Welcome, Claire…Nick." Assam said staring at them. Their faces showed their misery, their defeat.

* * *

Ok I know I said there would be no Xander/Maddie, they are not a couple!!I'm just testing things. So Claire and Nick have finally shown up!!-Dramatic music-Dun dun dunnn!!Also Kartik in his human/mystic form!!What's next?? Stay tuned for the next chapter!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!!Sorry to have kept you waiting, thank you so much for your reviews! They were great!I've just finished chapter 9 and halfway through chapter10 I've been hit by a creative beam LOL!!So last time we saw Nick and Claire come back to Briarwood!!So i'll stop oing on or else i'll have told the story. So here it is Chapter 8 of Facing your fears!

I don't own the power Rangers etc.

* * *

**Power Rangers Mystic Force**

**Facing your fears**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey guys!" Claire said not noticing the uneasy atmosphere in the cave. Claire hadn't changed a lot, her hair had grown a lot and she had grown a bit taller and of course she had her trademark dirt smudge on her face. Nick looked bolder than they had last seen him, he was wearing golden armour with a red gem in the middle, and he had blood trickling down his forehead and was a large gash was on his arm in his arms he held a red, blood soaked cloak. Claire had small cuts on her face and across her arms but nothing too serious.

"What's happening in the Magic Realms?" Assam demanded. The rangers looked at each other worriedly, Claire's upbeat attitude vanished and Nick looked towards the ground.

"Udonna's been captured…Leanbow's vanished, Koragg and Genji…were still fighting…the whole place is in ruins…Udonna sent me to get help but I was attacked by this creature…then Nick saved my butt, I guess we must've teleported here during the panic." Claire said before tears fell down her face.

"Well you're safe at Rootcore." Maddie said firmly. Nick looked up at Maddie, she had a large bruise now forming around her neck and she had a small gash above her eyebrow that she didn't notice. He looked at the others, they had large bruises and cuts across their body, they looked like they had been involved in a serious fight.

"How did you get those marks?" He asked pointing towards Maddie's neck. She looked at him angrily.

"We got beaten up by Kartik." Vida said. "We couldn't morph because a 'certain' person banned our powers when we fought against the enemy because we went to the Magic Realms without permission!" Somehow she felt angrier than she was letting on.

"We were at a party when it happened." Maddie said. Nick nodded but couldn't help notice an evil glare that Vida was throwing at Xander.

"Someone was hanging out with the wrong crowd started it." Vida said at Maddie. The two adults and Nick stared at Vida then at Maddie.

"I just hung out with them for a bit. Nothing serious. And they are not bad! Adam was nice!"

"So drinking until you let weirdos like Nathan start feeling you up? Not to mention smoking with them!"

"So you're suggesting that I shouldn't have fun? I mean Maddie's hanging out with cool kids better watch out encase I steal your limelight!"

"What happened when you guys slipped off into a room? He locked the doors seeing you weren't even capable to do anything!" This raised eyebrows.

"Maddie? What happened?" Xander said looking at Maddie.

"You can talk 'Mr I'll make out with my best friend's sister'!" Vida said glaring at Xander.

"It was an accident! We were dancing and it just happened!" Xander said shrugging his shoulders frantically.

"So it was by accident you were kissing? And you didn't even pull away!" Vida said.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Maddie argued back.

"Because I didn't want my sister to be labelled a 'slut' at school!" Vida said. "You go into a room with Nathan and come back even more drunk! You make out with our best friend and you still don't understand!"

"Nothing happened! We just hung out!" Maddie said hysterically.

"Really? Tell me what really happened!"

"Nothing! We just made out for a bit! Nothing big!" She screamed.

"Hey! Hey V, back off Maddie, will you?" Xander said blocking Vida and Maddie.

"You back off!" Vida's temper had come back with the passion.

"Guys? Let's just-" Chip began but was cut off by the rest of the team.

"CHIP JUST SHUT UP!"

"V! I will kiss who I want!" Maddie screamed.

"And be called a slut?" Vida yelled

"If I knew you would act like this then I wouldn't of kissed Maddie!" Xander shouted.

"SILENCE!" Assam shouted. "You are supposed to be the Mystic Power Rangers and all I can see are a bunch of spoilt brats!" They had the decency to look away. "Now from what I've heard you all acted irresponsible! I understand that at parties you act like this but you have a duty!"

"Damn straight about that! We are tired of being left into the dark! Tonight we thought we were going to die! Maddie was being choked to death! Chip saved her butt and you can't do anything! You say it's your fight with him but how come he doesn't get the message?" Vida shouted.

"Then you know what to do! But right now my home, my family and friends are in danger! My sister might die because the rangers she gloats so much about think more about their stupid social life than the real problems at hand!" Assam replied.

Suddenly the room was filled with Claire screaming her head off. They stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "STOP IT!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING!!" she screamed pulling at her hair.

The rangers looked around uncomfortably. Nick left the room heading outside. Maddie watched him, she wanted to say something to him but what could she say, after what she had done? "I'm sorry…you're right…we're acting stupid…" Xander said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too you guys." Vida said uncomfortably.

"Me too." Maddie said, the twins embraced each other. Then Xander and Chip joined in. They left soon after heading back to Xander's to stay for the night.

--

Claire found Nick on the edge of the entrance to Rootcore. "You thinking about your friends?" She said softly. He let out a sigh.

"I thought things couldn't get any worse…they just did." Nick said gesturing to the jeep's fading light. "What can I do?"

Claire patted her cousins back. "Do the best you can. It's normal they're angry, they feel betrayed that you didn't help them when they needed you the most…give them time. Anyway you've got me…"

"Thanks…" Nick said sadly. "I think I'm going to get some shut eye." He finished his sentence by a loud yawn.

Claire fumbled into her pockets and pulled out a small photo of the team before they left Briarwood. Chip had one hand draped around Vida with his free hand he was waving, Vida held onto Chip's hand around her neck and put her other hand in her 'V' sign. Xander posed like a model with one hand on his hip and the other one outstretched. Maddie had her hands behind her, Nick had one hand on Maddie's shoulder and his other hand was in his pocket. Claire was at the back waving at the camera, Udonna was next to her smiling towards her rangers. They were all smiling, like nothing could split them up. "I guess I was wrong." She said looking into the midnight sky.

--

Maddie didn't sleep all night, she felt confused about everything, the Magic Realms, the party and Nick. In the end she decided to meditate. Sitting beside her sister's bed she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Instead of focusing on her power she focused on the Magic Realms. It felt strange; she could feel more magic flow through her veins. She tried really hard to focus on the Magic Realms, it was hard at first but suddenly she found herself actually in the Realms. "Oh my god…" She looked around, the sky was a deathly pale grey, pieces of rubble were on the ground; it felt rough and warm. Everything felt out of place, nothing felt alive. It had been only a few days since she had been here and it scared her how quickly things had changed. She began to walk towards what was left of the watchtower. "Hello?" Maddie said shifting some rubble with her foot.

A loud creaking sound made Maddie face the gate a wounded centaur laid beside the gate. "H-help…" It said his breathing becoming less. Maddie rushed towards the creature.

"What happened?" She said as she looked for the fatal wound that was making the creature die.

"H-help…me!" The creature repeated holing out his hands. Maddie noticed a large gash in the centaur's side. Placing her hands gently on it, she focused her magic to heal it, everytime the centaur let out a moan Maddie focused even harder. The wound was slowly healing thanks to Maddie's magic. It drained a lot of her energy out making her feel dizzy and weak. Slowly getting up she wiped her bloodied hands on the grass. "Th-thank you…blue ranger." Maddie faced the centaur. He was awake and breathing normally but he was still too weak to get up.

"Are you ok now?" Maddie said. The centaur shook his head.

"You used a lot of magic to save my life…all my wounds are gone." He said. He gestured at a small rock for Maddie to sit on. "For saying thank you…here…" he took something out from a small back tied around his waist. "Use it against the evil one…he seeks to split you up…" He gave Maddie a small silver ring with ancient writing all around it. "It say's 'Facing your worst fears make you stronger.'"

The centaur fainted just as he gave the ring to Maddie. As she placed it on her finger she felt something leave her, thinking it was her strength about to give way she focused back to her body, where she last was, lying still beside her sister's bed.

--

"Do you think she's ok?" A loud voice echoed.

"What was she trying to do?" Another voice echoed.

"Look! She's stirring!" A very loud voice echoed. Maddie's face twitched a little, as she opened her eyes slowly everything was a blur, she blinked again and it became a bit clearer, she noticed she had a bad headache.

"Maddie?" Vida's voice drifted into Maddie's mind, she let out a large moan.

"Are you ok?" Chip's voice said softly. Maddie's view became normal again, she realised she was sitting on a large bed with very soft pillows, Chip and Vida's faces looked at her while Xander was rinsing something out.

"You gave us quite a scare, I mean you fell on the ground and then you started shaking all over and got a temperature, we were about to call Claire." Xander said as he placed a dap cloth on Maddie's forehead.

"I focused my mind to enter the Magic Realms." Maddie said suddenly. "It looked horrible, death loomed everywhere, just like my dream, I found a wounded centaur and I healed it…it took a lot of my energy to save him."

"That explains the fit that you had." Chip said.

"But you just entered the Magic Realms by your mind? You didn't need to transform?" Vida said confused.

"No…I just entered with no problems." Maddie said like it was nothing. "I'm sure we all can."

"It would be cool!" Chip said excitedly. "I mean we could look like we're taking a nap when actually we're in the Magic Realms!"

Vida whacked him across the head. "And then wake up in hospital when we start having fits, how would we explain that? We will automatically use magic there."

"Then we try and use as little as possible." Chip argued back, rubbing where Vida had whacked him.

Maddie gingerly touched her forehead. It felt like someone had struck her with a metal bar. She looked at her fingers; the silver ring was still there. Twirling it around she felt the same presence that entered her body when she put on the ring. Xander caught her twirling it around. "Nice ring." He said making Maddie look up.

"Oh this? It's nothing." She lied. She didn't want them to know about her small adventure in the Magic Realms. It was her little thing.

"It's got small writing on it." Vida noticed now entering the conversation.

"It's old carvings." Maddie said nervously. "Probably around Udonna's time."

"Maybe Assam or Claire knows what it means." Chip suggested excitedly holding Maddie's hand. Taking it back she looked at the ring.

"We should get some sleep…its what…" She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "3 o'clock? If we're going to ask for a translation off Claire or Assam we're going to need some sleep!" She gave off a fake yawn and snuggled down into the covers.

Vida glanced at Chip then Xander, they knew Maddie since they were toddlers, and so they knew when she was hiding something. They guessed it had something to do with her weird mind trip to the Magic Realms. Later on when they made sure Maddie was asleep they had a small discussion in the kitchen. They sat around the kitchen table sipping tea or water.

"Something's not right with Maddie… it's like she's hiding something that she doesn't want us to know about." Vida said worriedly as she placed her weak tea on the table.

"It got something to do with her ring. I'm sure of it." Xander added putting down his tea.

"So why won't she tell us?" Chip said sipping his water. The others stared at him.

"I've got an idea!" Xander said suddenly clapping his fists together. The others looked at him. "We get her ring! It's happened because of her ring, so if we take off the ring we would know what her problem was!"

"Get her ring." Vida said giving him a glare that said 'Do it or else'. He left quietly and returned seconds later, his face grim.

"It won't come off. It's glued to it by some dark spell, I've tried using my magic, and when I tried to take it off it seemed to get a bit tighter around her finger." Xander said slowly.

"My sister is chained to a ring by some dark spell? What's next? Chip gets turned into a goldfish? I get turned into a pixie?" Vida said panicking looking at her friends worriedly.

"He's messing with us." Chip said facing his friends. "He's taking us down one by one to get Nick out of hiding."

The clock chimed in the living room and suddenly Chips words began to sink in, it seemed to be chiming phrases saying '_the end is near_'.

* * *

A spooky end i think, next chapter there is alot of fighting. Which means the great war is on!!

Don't forget to Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

So here you go, the 9th chapter, i have just finished chapter 10 which shall be posted on Thursday...i hope. Also a new character is being shown next week and 'cause i'm sweet an' all he shall last through to TWO chapters!! Has anyone seen the Dark Knight yet? If not get your butts there and see it!! It is the greatst movie of the year maybe all time!!

So back to the story. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!!

I don't own the Power Rangers bla bla

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

Facing Your Fears

Chapter 9

The next few days went by quickly, it was like the good times were coming to an end. The days were filled with sunshine but something in the air made them believe it was an enchantment made to fill peoples hopes up. Nick went back to work; Toby didn't bother to ask questions so Nick went back to work without question. Xander and the others watched Maddie closely, they hadn't gone to Assam or Claire yet, and they needed proof that the problem was the ring. Not Maddie. They didn't realise how serious the problem would become.

"Chip, do you know why Maddie's not here?" Vida said looking around for her sister in Toby's shop.

"She went to get something. She'd be back soon." Vida nodded accepting Chip's answer.

Xander filed something away when he felt his phone buzz. Looking around he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Xander?" Maddie's voice echoed through the phone.

"Maddie? What's wrong? Where are you?" He heard a slight pant and a small groan coming from Maddie.

"Oh my god! Get the guys! Go to the park! Now!" Maddie screamed and the call ended. Xander nearly dropped the phone. He eyed Vida and she nodded, she rushed to Chip and they left. He went over to Nick who was stacking CDs. "We have to go to the park. Kartik's launched an attack on Briarwood." He said uneasily. He hadn't really spoken to Nick and now they would fight together side by side for the first time since the Masters defeat. He nodded and followed Xander outside where Chip and Vida were waiting for them in the jeep.

They arrived quickly; Maddie had morphed and was fighting with Kartik's latest monsters. It had the body of a plant, arms and feet of a man and the head of a rat. Maddie had a small cut on her arm but she hadn't wiped away the blood so it looked like there was more. She had her wand out and was using her spells and powers on the creature.

"Mystic force Elemental magical source!" Vida, Chip and Xander yelled out they transformed into their new power suits. But Nick didn't. He hadn't been given the new powers yet, but he could transform into his ancient form.

"Magical source Ancient force!" He yelled out. He transformed into the golden armour he had on when he arrived in Briarwood. In his hand was a large sword; its handle seemed to be made out of rubies and flames, the tip of the sword was sharper than any usual sword. He charged at the creature with his sword, the creature blocked some of the attacks with his hands that would transform into claws.

"That's the best you got?" The creature hissed. "Taste my weapon: Vine Whip!" The vines from nearby plants and trees surged from the ground, they curled round the Ranger's ankles sending them into nearby trees, cars and restaurant buildings.

"You think you're the only one who can control the earth!" Xander picked himself up called for his axe making it appeared in his hands. "_Emerald Axe_!_ Forest Might_!_ Full power_!" The vines that the creature had used against them were now realising the Rangers and attacked the creature, it flew in the air but it didn't do much harm.

"That's the best you've got?" It cackled. Using the vines again, it aimed them for the most vulnerable Ranger. Maddie. She was helping people get away when the vines began curling round her body and around her neck.

"MADDIE!" Vida screamed, she ran towards her sister but was blocked by the vines. She used her wind power against it but it wouldn't budge. "SIS!"

Chip charged at the vines with his large hammer, it injured the vines but it didn't release its grip on Maddie. Then when that didn't work he used his hands. "Stand back!" A cool voice said. Nick held up his sword. "_Power of the phoenix_! _Fire blast_! _Full strength_!" Large blue flames covered Nick's sword as he used it to cut through the vines that was holding Maddie prisoner. The vines crumpled without a struggle, Maddie collapsed to the ground panting for air. "Fire beats earth." He said looking at the creature.

The creature hissed back as his vines went back to him. "That's impressive but can you beat this?" Large thorns shot out his claws striking the Rangers down. Vida got up and charged at the creature with her wand.

"_Magic wand_! _Ancient winds_!" She yelled out, the creature flew high in the air and crashed on a nearby building. As Maddie got up she noticed a small child cowering behind some rubble. Not even realising that the enemy was using his thorns again aiming all around him, Maddie raced to the child but only realised the thorns when the child screamed pointing towards them. Holding the child in her arms Maddie took full blast of the thorns, she didn't release her grip on the child when the thorns cut open her armour.

Vida rushed to her sister, the child got up and ran off, petrified of the fight. "Maddie? Are you ok?" Vida looked at her sister's back and couldn't help but flinch, her armour had been cut open and blood was dripping down her suit.

Maddie looked towards the monster, it was fighting with Nick, Chip and Xander. She looked towards her sister. "I can do this." She whispered. Staggering up she called for her Elemental staff. She grabbed a rock and lunged it at the creature's head. It instantly turned towards her and got ready to attack her. "Not so fast!" She said. "_Sapphire Staff, tidal wave_! _Full power_!" Using all her strength to use against the creature, she summoned all the water she could use and aimed it at the creature. At the same time her ring glowed slightly and tightened around Maddie's finger.

The creature fell to the ground. It was now very weak. "Let's finish this!" Xander yelled out. Summoning his axe again he struck the creature, it wasn't finished yet.

"_Ivory Bow_! _Air Strike_! Maximum strength!" Vida cried out using her bow and arrow against it, it flew in the air but it still wasn't finished. Maddie realised what was happening, they were using their attacks to show Nick what they could do, and also getting some glory.

"_Golden hammer_! _Jupiter blast_! Full power!" Chip said swinging his hammer.

"Your time is up!" Nick yelled out. "_Power of the phoenix_! _Fire blast_! Full strength!" Flames covered the creature exploding it into tiny pieces.

"Yes!" Xander said punching the air. Vida eyed Maddie as she ran over to the group, she could see droplets of blood from where Maddie was, Chip looked towards Maddie and then at Xander.

"It doesn't grow?" Nick said giving a small kick at one of the pieces that used to be the monster.

"No. And we're glad for it." Chip said letting out a sigh. Maddie suddenly de-morphed she looked towards Vida before collapsing to the ground. "Maddie!"

"Maddie? What's wrong?" Xander said helping her to her feet but Maddie's legs felt like jelly. He placed his arm around her back and almost dropped Maddie when he felt something wet on her back. Vida helped him with Maddie so when she saw Xander's hands lift up blood was marked all on his hand.

"Shit." Chip whispered, Nick put Maddie on his back and took her towards the jeep –they had de-morphed now- placed her in the back while Xander and Chip went in the front Nick stuck by Vida in the back. Vida was stroking her sister's face while Nick was holding her hand. They didn't need to say where they were going, but when they arrived at the hospital he yelled out

"Why not Rootcore?" Xander didn't reply as he carried Maddie bridal style into the hospital.

"She's got a better chance here than Rootcore. From here Rootcore is a half an hour away, here is the closest and she's got a better chance." Chip said to Nick while Vida and Xander were trying to get Maddie sorted. Doctors rushed into the scene, they got an emergency bed for her but Xander shook his head and said something to them. They let him carry her into the emergency room. The last they saw of Maddie was her flickering eyes and her pale face going through white doors.

"That's the second time he's saved her life like that." Vida said as she came up to Chip and Nick. Xander suddenly appeared, his face white, blood was on his green shirt, making it look like a murky brown.

"They say the wounds are deep so she's going to be in there for a while." He said as he wiped the blood off his hands. He pulled Vida into a hug and just like that she broke down sobbing in Xander's blood stained shirt.

"I can't loose her! Not again!" She sobbed. Xander knew she was referring to when the bomb went off.

"She's going to be fine, you heard Xander, the doctors said she'd be fine!" Chip said but even he was beginning to doubt it. He had seen the hits she had taken from that tree creature.

"I'm scared…what if she doesn't make it? What if she's paralysed? Wha-" Vida sobbed, she ignored the fact that she had blood stains on her clothes.

"That won't happen." They turned round and stared at Nick. He held in his hand a blue gem. It's light was flickering sometimes it glowed brightly and sometimes glow down. The funny thing was it flickered like a heart beat. "It's her mystic gem. As long as this gem is glowing…she's alive." Vida looked closely at it.

"Where did you get it?" Xander said looking at him curiously.

"Udonna gave me it, I've got your gems and mine. It's a way of knowing that we're alive when we go to war."

Silence ruled the hospital, the only noises were the sounds of doctors rushing past them, patients leaving or coming in, beeping noises from the life support machines. They had set Maddie's life gem on the coffee table infront of Vida. No one could speak. It was finally sinking in, when they went to war there was a chance of them never coming back. Then suddenly Vida let out a small scream. Maddie's light was fading. It wasn't flickering… it was dimming.

Vida couldn't move, her sister's life was going out and she couldn't help. Xander and Nick rushed towards were Maddie was in surgery leaving Chip to comfort Vida. As they peeped through the doors they heard the doctors yelling orders. "We're losing her!" The two boys looked at the machine that showed Maddie's vial signs. It didn't look good.

--

_Where am I? Is this real or not? What's happening? Please help me! Hello? Anyone? Great! It's cold and foggy, I can't see things because it's so misty and I haven't a clue where I am or what I'm doing here._

"_You're in a coma child…" Drifted a soft voice echoing. _

"_What? How do I wake up?" I couldn't believe it! Me in a coma? Get real!_

"_You must find out…you are at a crossroad…every action you make here will determine your fate…" I tr__ied to see if I could see the person talking me but it was too dark. I know it'll sound wierd but I think I've heard that voice somewhere...I think I even know the person...all I need to do is see them._

"_What can I do?"_

"_That is for you to find out…"_

"_URGH! How? How can I?"_

"_I sense your anger…but first I must know…are you ready for war?"_

"_War? Is anyone ready for war?"_

"_It is your duty…"_

"_My duty? I can still be scared of things…it proves I'm human!"_

"_You are scared of war but not when saving people even if it means facing death…"_

"_STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES!!"_

"_Be who you were destined to be!"_

"_What?"_

"_You are a power ranger…you have the power over water…you have great power…do not fear it! Let it guide you!"_

"_I just want to wake up! Help me wake up!"_

"_Fine but remember this for this shall determine your fate as your friends shall face…in the midst of the battle field the one who holds the sword shall feel his wrath…now wake up…Madison." I tried to grasp out trying to see if this person was real. _

_"Wait! Don't go! WAIT!!" I screamed, my fears were getting the better of me. Then it just hit me._

_Whoever this woman was could see what could happen on the battlefield...which means that maybe I can! "Hey! Can I see into the futur?" A faint moan was my answer. Great. But if this is what would happen then that means...war is truely going to happen!__…Oooh!__…W__hat a bright light…hey, what's that beeping sound? It's coming from…_

--

"She's ok! We just saved her...you! Get her some clean bandages! You, get her dripped! Wait! She's waking up!" A loud male voice shouted. A bright light blurred Maddie's first look at him. Her eyes flickered gently; she was waking up from the anaesthetic.

"Ow…" She moaned softly, clearly she wasn't fully awake. "V…"

"Are you ok?" A softer voice said gently. Maddie wasn't fully awake but from the tone this person was using it was a female.

"V…" She repeated. "Chip…Xander…" The woman whispered something to the doctor; he nodded and asked for someone to help him lift Maddie up on to a new bed. They placed her forwards while they re-did her bandage. They placed her on her back and covered her up with an extra quilt. Soon a pair of white clothed people appeared, they directed her bed towards a room, re-did her drip and adjusted her life machine. Just as they left her room she whispered one last name before she dozed off. "Nick…"

--

Back in the waiting room, Maddie's blue gem was glowing brightly, it was hard to believe that moments ago the light had gone down until it looked like it was about to go out. Vida was sobbing happily in Chips arms, Xander shook hands with Nick.

"Are you Miss Rocco's family?" A nurse said with a clipboard. Vida looked up.

"Yea'…I'm her sister." Vida said looking at the woman.

"I'll take you to see her…are you 'V'?" The woman said curiously. She looked back at her clipboard.

"Yea', that's my nickname."

"She was calling for you…and a pair of boys called Xander and Chip…I assume these men are them?" Vida nodded. "Right this way then." They followed her up a flight of stairs before going down a long corridor. They then entered a room with blue curtains covering the patients. "Third one down. The left side."

She left them and went back to her medical studies. Vida went towards the curtain were Maddie was behind. Gingerly she pulled it back, she smiled as she saw her sister's eyes fluttering open. Maddie looked at each of her friends. "How are you?" Vida said as tears slid down her face.

"Dunno, can't feel anything painful…" Maddie said smiling.

"We nearly lost you back there." Chip said as he took a seat beside her bedside.

"You are not to fight until Assam gives his say." Nick ordered, Maddie looked at him. "I'm sorry but we nearly lost you."

"What? I have to! It's my destiny!" Maddie said suddenly fully awake.

"Sis' your heart stopped beating…I don't want it to happen again." Vida said, she didn't want to agree with Nick but he was right.

"No! I have to!" Maddie said her voice rising. "It's my destiny! Xander?"

"He's right. I'm sorry but we can't lose you…wait till you've healed." Maddie couldn't believe it! They were denying her to be a power ranger! "Maddie?"

Maddie's hands were clenched into tight balls, she was shaking with rage, she had fought with something talking to her and her comatose state just to see them again, she had accepted that she had great power because she wanted to see them. And now they were denying her of being what she was? A glass of water would be all she needed. Her eyes shifted towards the glass. The water shot up like a spear and made a wall around her. She froze the water and her voice was as cold as her ice barrier. "Don't you dare try and see me. Go! NOW!"

The others were startled by this coldness and her ice barrier. "Sis'…we're just trying to help…"

"Then you can help me by going!" Maddie said sharply. "Just go!" She closed your eyes and blocked them out. They left her alone. When she knew they were gone she melted her ice barrier and with the water she placed it back into her glass. Her ring glowed again and tightened around her finger. Maddie didn't notice but she felt a bit weaker, closing her eyes she fell asleep, her dreams of anger and torment.

* * *

A bit spiritual if you ask me. So who do you think Maddie was talking to?I'll say if I get three mor reviews and the lucky 15th shall know.So please review!!

Later-


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so here it is, I'm sorry for not replying to the fiftheenth person, I know who you are not in the creepy way and you shall recieve one after I've done this. I've finished chapter 12 last night so chapters 11 and 12 shall be posted later on this week. Also we've got a new special guest in this and the next chapter.

So without further adoo Chapter 10!I don't own the Power Rangers bla bla...

* * *

**Power Ranger's Mystic Force**

**Facing Your Fears**

**Chapter 10**

The day Maddie left the hospital, she was alone. The other's had gone to fight the latest monster, she didn't care, she just wandered around the streets, she couldn't go back home, she couldn't go to Rootcore or go to the battle. They had blocked her power gem so that she couldn't call on her powers or use them. She refused to talk to any of the team even Claire. She was so wrapped up in her anger she didn't notice the commotion down the street, it was only when someone pushed past her screaming that she noticed a cloaked figure tormenting people.

Instead of following the screaming crowd she went the opposite way. As she approached the figure she went behind it and jumped on its back. She let out a groan as the figure bashed her against a nearby wall. Grabbing his hood she let go, it revealed a male face but his hands flew to his face. "Don't look at me!" He hissed pushing her against a wall.

"I won't harm you!" Maddie yelled. The male ran off down the nearest alley. Getting up Maddie followed him. "Please! What's the matter? I won't harm you!"

The male was cowering behind a ladder. She could hear him sobbing. Crouching near him she gently removed his hands from his face. She bit back a gasp; the male wasn't human. He was an elf! She placed a hand on his cheek. He looked at her. Fear was in his eyes, infact it was every part of him! He pointed to her waist. Following his finger it seemed her wound had opened blood was showing through, it must've opened up when she chased . "They harmed you too." He said. Maddie noticed that when his voice started to calm down, his voice started to sound softer, like someone singing gently.

"You mean Kartik's forces the yes. I was saving a family. But if this has opened up then I might die." Maddie said shaking.

"They did this to me…" Taking off his cloak it revealed a white shirt, lifting up he revealed a large scar coming from his chest to the edge of his pants. "My…wife…healed me…but she didn't escape…she was…murdered." He said, his voice faltering.

"I'm sorry…" Maddie held onto the elf's shoulder to stop her from collapsing. "My name is Maddie."

Since Maddie had spoken to him she had seen fear but now she felt concern coming form him. "My name is…Aragorn." He placed his hand on her waist. He closed his eyes and beams of white light surrounded her wound. Maddie could feel her skin coming together, the blood halt at her wound. It tingled at first.

"Thank you!" She said hugging him tightly. Aragorn was startled at this, but he hugged back.

"You are welcome…" Aragorn pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen from her face. "Mistress of the water."

Maddie blushed. "How do you know?" Aragorn showed a smile.

"I'm am a master of it. Elves are highly trained in the arts of water." Maddie slowly got up. "You too are an elf. You have come from them." Maddie looked at him.

"That's impossible…I'm a human. I come from this world! You come from the magic realms!" Maddie replied, half serious half jokingly.

"You know where I am from?" Aragorn said startled. Maddie nodded. And like it was the most natural thing she had ever done, Maddie bowed down to him.

"You are a prince among them. You are Aragorn. High prince of the lands of Gandore." Maddie said in a voice that didn't sound like her own. She slowly got up.

"You are a high priestess, a warrior at that." She stared deeply into his hazel eyes. She felt like she was in a trance, she felt like she could hear the distance sound of a child's laughter. The trance broke when Aragorn got up. "I'm sorry." He helped Maddie up and put on his hood.

"What were you doing to those people?" Maddie asked, she tried to see what he was feeling, but all she saw was hurt, embarrassment, fear and something Maddie didn't know.

"I was trying to make them leave me, they kept staring at me, kept trying to take my hood off. My people disallow this, we are only allowed to take the hood off ourselves or…by our lovers." Aragorn sounded strangled when he mentioned 'lovers'.

"I see…so what happens now?" Maddie said softly. She felt like she was in a dream.

"I must return to my people, I only came here by chance. I was accompanying another prince from the Realms. We got separated and I find myself here." Aragorn looked left then right. The crowd that had been earlier were too frightened to go back there, leaving Aragorn and Maddie a chance to go unnoticed.

--

They went along the path that led towards the forest. "There is only one person I know that can help you. He's Udonna's brother." Maddie said as they got near.

"Lord Assam? He is a very brave man. But he has a sad past. That must be why he wants to help your team until Udonna returns." Aragorn said slowly. Maddie looked at Aragorn, he wasn't like the elves in the books she read or in that film 'Lord Of The Rings'. He had long dark brown hair that hung loose around his shoulders. He had stubble forming around his chin, making his face look like he had seen worse. He had broad shoulders and from the glimpse she caught from his toned chest the rest was muscular.

"You know him?" Maddie said, trying to forget Aragorn's toned body.

"I was one of his teammates apprentice." Came his reply. "Wait." Maddie watched as Aragorn bent down and plucked from a nearby branch a small violet. He held it towards her, but before she could hold it he transformed it into red rose. "For you."

"Thank you." She said blushing. They carried on walking until they reached a slope. Aragorn created a crown of violets for Maddie while she made him a crown of daisies. Aragorn made Maddie feel happy again. And it had been long since any male had been able to do that. Xander and Chip were there for her but in a friendly/brotherly way. Aragorn listened to her problems with her family, her friends, work; her being a power ranger and even about Nick. "I mean he just shows up when he needs our help but when we needed him…he wasn't there."

"Maybe you didn't need him. You handled all these monsters without him and now you do." He said simply. "Hear his side of the story before jumping to conclusions."

"You make more sense than Assam." Maddie said giggling.

"True." Aragorn said shaking his head chuckling.

"So what about you? I've told you a lot about me." Maddie said looking at him.

He was silent for a bit then with a strangled cough he said. "I was once married. To a woman named Circe. We had a son together." Aragorn's voice faltered and Maddie realised something. His wife and son were dead.

"I'm sorry…" Maddie said.

"Don't. Knowing you and seeing you smile has made me very happy." Aragorn leaned closer to her. "_My_ mistress of the water…" They leaned closer together, their lips inches apart.

"Maddie?" Maddie whipped round and found Nick, Vida, Xander and Chip staring at her.

"H-hey guys!" She stammered; she glanced at Aragorn who quickly put up his hood. "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask the same question." Xander said eyeing Aragorn.

"Wait is that blood on your shirt? What were you doing?" Vida said in a way you would punish a child.

"I-I was stopping Aragorn from scaring people and in an attempt to stop him…I jumped on his back and fell." Maddie said as best as she could.

"And who is this Aragorn?" Nick demanded. Maddie glared at him.

"A friend. Look Assam's mediating, so he'll be by the river." Maddie replied. She hoped they understand her tone and back off but it was far from it.

"You are coming home right now!" Vida sounded like her mother instead of her sister.

"NO!" Maddie yelled. "Look! I have my life and you have yours! So could you please stop butting in it?"

"You are my sister!" Vida yelled back. "You are my responsibility!"

"I'm 19! I'm not 10 anymore!" Maddie's anger that had been building up suddenly lashed out. "And to prove it to you while I was in hospital I got myself an apartment! Yea'! I'm moving out!" Vida went silent.

"Then go! Ever since you've come back from the Magic Realms you've been arrogant!" Vida said coldly. The ring around Maddie's finger grew tighter, she felt dizzy but it didn't bother her.

"You treat me as if I were a child! You block my powers, you all face death but when it comes to me you all act as over-protective parents!" The others were shocked; they had never seen Maddie like this. Nick stared at Maddie and noticed the flicker of dizziness.

"It's her ring isn't it?" He whispered to Xander. His eyes widened but then slowly nodded.

"It's dark magic. We're trying to find the right time to tell Assam but how?"

"Leave it to me."

Nick backed away until he was out of sight before he sprinted in another direction towards the river. He cursed as he tripped on the rocks as he reached Assam's meditating spot, near a waterfall. Hopping on a rock he found Assam sitting on a nearby large rock, around him was a protected circle. "Uncle Assam?"

"Sshh!" Came the reply. Assam opened his eyes and looked at Nick. "I've found an evil sprit in Briarwood. It's in the forest." He eyed Nick.

"Uncle Assam…I need your help." Assam rose up and stared harder at Nick. "Maddie's got something on her finger and Xander believes it's cursed."

"Hn. I shall unblock her powers and we shall see if it affects her powers." Nick looked alarmed. "I believe I know what it is but it affects power and if it does then Maddie shall be cursed free."

"We also found a elf. He's called Aragorn." Assam stared at him in alarm.

"An _elf_? Here? In Briarwood?" The colour faded from Assam's face. "Nick you must get that elf into the Magic Realms!"

"Why? What's the matter? Uncle?" Nick said sounding worried. What was the problem?

"If an elf or any magic creature is here then Kartik or the veil between the two worlds has been opened or in the worse case destroyed. Ask him where he arrived, see if any other magical creature that shouldn't be here. Then send them back. Imagine if Kartik was to return here? Imagine the destruction!" Assam leaped off his rock, landing on the ground. "Come we must go to Rootore."

--

* * *

SO??How was that?Please review!!Something big is in store for you in chapter 11! So please review!!Luv you all!!Goodnight!


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is!Chapter 11,i was hoping to finish the story by end of september but I guess you'll have to live with me a little longer LOL. There might be a scene that everyone by now is familiar with. So you shall find out Aragorn's true identity.Also new powers for Vida. Something big's in store for Maddie and Xander and Chip discuss 'feelings' a topic most boys do without female presence.

I don't own the Power Ranger etc...etc...bla...bla...

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

Facing your Fears

Chapter 11

Chip eyed Aragorn; he noticed he had a knife nearly hidden by his boot. He noticed he had a ring round his finger. And for a 'normal' ring it sure was glowing. Using a small charge of electricity he shot it at Aragorn's ring. He hissed in pain clenching his finger in his hand he bent forward in pain. It may not of destroyed the ring but it changed him. His skin became paler with two deep scars on each side of his mouth, his eyes became purple with dark circles, and his nails became sharper and his wound from earlier vanished.

"Aragorn?" Maddie whispered as she gingerly touched his shoulder. His head snapped up and glared at her. "Who are you?"

"Kartik's right handed man. I am Rothbert. And I control darkness." He hissed, his voice had changed as well, it was rough and sounded like he was strangled. As to prove his point he sent a blast of dark energy towards Vida and the others.

"Sis!" Maddie screamed, she rushed to her sister's side. "Now you've made it personal! Mystic force Imperial magical source!" Maddie transformed into the Imperial blue ranger and in her hand was her staff. "_Sapphire Staff, tidal wave_! Full power!" Rothbert was slammed into a nearby tree.

"That hurt!" He hissed, with a flick of his wrist he sent a sphere of darkness at her. She braced herself and let herself be slammed into the ground.

"You think that hurt? This is what you get for messing with my sister! _Ivory Bow_! _Air Strike_! Maximum strength!" Vida said transformed as the pink ranger. She nodded towards Maddie who returned the nod.

They then went in for the basic attacks, kick, dodge, punch, block. Xander and Chip dealt with the kicks leaving the girls to do the punching. "This is getting annoying! _Darkness bolt_!"

The rangers received an enormous amount of darkness; it felt like an electric shock, they withered in pain, as they felt the darkness try and destroy their light. Maddie took deep breaths. Lifted herself up and charged towards Rothbert. "It seems you still have a lot of power. But do you have enough?" He said mockingly. Maddie lunged for his neck but found him grabbing hers. Taking of her mask he let out a cruel laugh as he saw her scared look.

"V!" She screamed. "Xander! Chip!" Rothbert slapped her making his sharp nails leave deep scratch marks. Blood oozed out of her cheek.

"The darkness is holding them." Maddie looked at her friends, suddenly scared for her life. Rothbert grabbed Maddie's cheek. "Hey, do you wanna know how I got these scars?" Maddie shook her head. "My wife had a large scar on her eye, see it made her hate herself, so what I did was with my dark magic I carved them!" Maddie noticed his nail grow sharper and sharper. "But my wife didn't realise I did it so she wouldn't feel different, so instead of loving me more, she hated me! She was so scared of me!" He let out a sinister laugh. "And you're going to have the same!"

Maddie screamed loudly. She frantically moved her head sideways. Vida lifted her head up and noticed the sharp nail about to plunge into her sister's cheek. She reached for her bow and aimed for Rothbert's back. "_Ivory Bow_! _Air Strike_! Maximum strength!" She said weakly, she closed her eyes, slipping into darkness. The arrow shot through Rothbert, splattering Maddie with his blood. He fell to the ground, but not before he left his mark on Maddie's right cheek. She clutched her cheek in pain, not even noticing the blood that was dropping through her fingers. The dark spell that held the others broke. But also it de-transformed them, meaning that their magic was weak.

They slowly got up letting out groans of pain, Chip rushed to Vida's side while Xander rushed to Maddie, he tried to remove her hands from her cheek but he released his hands when he noticed the blood. "What did he do to you?" He said in a worried voice, his eyes couldn't move from her bloodied hands.

"V? Hey, V?" Chip said his voice trembling, he placed a hand on her cheek he withdrew it quickly; she was burning up! The attack Rothbert had used against them had made her fall ill. Placing two fingers by her neck he tried to feel a pulse. He didn't realise he was holding his breath until he felt Vida's. It wasn't strong but it wasn't faint either. Chip stared back at Xander. "Xander, Maddie needs help. She's got a fever…Xander? Are you even listening to me? Maddie? What's wrong?" He crouched by Maddie's side. He firmly held her hand in his and gently removed it from her face.

A loud gasp was heard. Maddie had a large open cut, from her right cheek to her lips. Blood was pouring out and Maddie had gone into shock from the pain. "That bastard!" Was all Xander could manage. Gently placing Maddie in his arms he picked her up bridal style, he didn't bother for the blood staining his shirt –even if it was his favourite. Chip placed Vida over his shoulder.

They headed for Rootcore only to find Claire stirring something. Looking up she let out a scream. "You're covered in bl-blood!" Xander nodded grimly. She nearly fainted when she saw Maddie's face. "Put Vida in my room and put Maddie in Assam's."

They followed her orders but when Xander placed Maddie down he gently kissed her on the forehead and brushed some hair out of her face. Then he left the room swallowing hard the bile that was rising in his throat. Chip looked behind him making sure no one was near and kissed Vida on the lips. Then flicked her dark blue lock.

Claire went to and thro to the girls carrying potions and damp clothes, leaving Xander and Chip downstairs. "So when are you gonna tell Vida that you care for her?" Xander said slyly. Chip stared at him startled. "You make it so obvious! Your gaze lingers on her when she walks by, you fight by her side and you always hang out with her."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Chip replied quickly. "Do you fancy Maddie?"

Now it was Xander's turn to be startled. "I-I don't know…I feel different about her than Vida or Claire or even any other girl I've been with. I feel I have to protect her, sometimes I do feel something strong for her but then I feel like I care for her like she was my sister…and at the party when we kissed, I felt happy. But then I felt guilty."

"Wow. That's pretty screwed up." Chip said shaking his head. "Maybe you feel like you've got to take up Nick's spot. He cared for Maddie but like an idiot he ruined that. Maybe you feel like you've got to take his place in her affections for him and when you do something romantic with her, you feel guilty later because before you've been treating her like your sister and you feel like a betray of trust. Maybe Maddie's in the same situation?" Xander shrugged his shoulders chuckling.

"That makes sense. Thanks." Half an hour went by, no sign of Assam or Nick. Claire only told them that the Rocco sister's were stable but not out of the danger zone.

"This wouldn't have happened if Nick had stayed put! Even in this world he won't help!" Xander said angrily. "We could've defeated Rothbert before he caused this!" Gesturing towards the rooms.

"But what if they were finding something?" Chip pointed out.

"Then how come Claire doesn't know anything about it?" Xander replied. Chip looked at Xander, he looked like he was going to do something he shouldn't.

"What are you going to do?" Chip said uneasily. Xander ignored him and walked towards the mirror. "Xander!" He hissed.

"War is in the Magic Realms and we're doing fuck all!" Gently touching the mirror with a bit of magic, it opened but to his surprise he couldn't enter. "What is that?" He said pointing towards the mirror, Chip couldn't believe his eyes; a bright light was coming out of the Realms! Slowly it came out of the mirror. It transformed into a bright pink sphere and landed in Chip's hands, Xander tried to touch it but at the contact the sphere of bright light floated out of Chip's hands. The two guys slowly followed it; they were so concentrated by this floating light that they didn't realise that it had led them to Vida's room.

It was only when Vida let out a soft moan that they realised where they were. They stared at Vida then the light. The light floated towards her fingers and rested there. It was then that it transformed. A bright light covered the room blinding the guys, forcing them to turn away. When the light died down, Chip turned and let out a small gasp. "What is that?" Xander turned round and couldn't help but chuckle.

By Vida's hand was a sleeping fairy. It had long pink hair that curled at the end; it was tied back by something gold. It had dark eyelashes and soft white skin with pointed ears that held two soft purple stones in the shape of a pendulum. It wore a small purple dress and a silver beaded belt that rested on her leg. Around her thin neck was a small amethyst. She had dark purple pumps that curled gently at the end and had silk lace that went up to her knees. Her wings were glowing dimly with silver dust.

"Hey look at V!" Chip said suddenly, her sleep seemed uncomfortable, now her features had softened. Gently reaching her quilt Chip covered the sleeping fairy. Xander tapped Chip's shoulder and they left Vida in peace.

"She looks well." Xander said once they were outside. "But what about that pixie thing?"

"It's a fairy." Chip replied quickly. "Pixie's don't have wings." Xander nodded at this.

"But why is it here?"

"Why is what here?" The guys spun around and saw Claire, she held a small dish filled with bloodied water.

"Vida's got a sleeping pixie by her side." Xander said. Claire blinked.

"It's a fairy! Not a pixie!" Chip said frustratingly, he turned towards Claire. "It came out of the mirror."

"Okay…well if the fairy came from the mirror…let me think…did she save Maddie?" Claire began pacing the floor water spilled to the ground but nobody noticed it.

"Yea', it was her arrow. She saved Maddie's life but fell ill to that spell." Chip said quickly.

Claire whipped round and hugged him, her eyes shining brightly. "She's found her guardian!"

"Wait! I thought our guardians were the Titans or something? That is no Titan!" Xander interrupted.

"I mean it's the guardian of her power. She will guard Vida until she dies and have a relation with her power, a fairy is the spirit of air. It also means her magic will be ten times stronger than yours."

"Wow. So how do you get them?" Chip said suddenly interested.

"Simple. You have to save your teammates from something and you have to have the courage to risk your life."

"Right. Simple." Xander and Chip said.

"I better check on Vida and her new friend." Claire went into where Vida was. Chip couldn't help but think about what his guardian would look like.

"Come on!" Xander said tugging his friend towards the opposite room. Chip blinked confused until it came to him that they were seeing Maddie. Xander's hand trembled at the handle, he was imagining the worst. In the end it was Chip who pushed the door open.

"Don't worry." He whispered. They edged closer towards the bed, Maddie's back was to them so they couldn't see her face. Xander brushed her hair back and couldn't help but feel nauseas when he saw the large cut, it was slowly healing but the blood was still coming out. Maddie was pale but she was asleep.

"I'll stay by her side. You check out for Nick and Assam." Xander said grabbing the chair Claire used. Chip nodded and slowly left the room, but turned just in time to see Xander hold Maddie's hand in his and kiss it.

It was nightfall when Nick and Assam returned; they were covered in dirt, dry blood and something gooey. Assam collapsed in the nearest chair letting out a loud yawn he woke Chip up, he had been asleep for a bit, he had been sleeping on a book he had been reading as he waited for Nick and Assam. "Wh-what? Oh. You're back." Chip said blinking.

"We got it." Nick said sitting beside the wall. He fumbled in his pockets and drew out a small chest. "All we need now is the key and we can get that ring off Maddie!"

"What has happened?" Assam said noticing Chip's glance towards his and Claire's rooms. Chip swallowed hard but kept silent. Maddie and Vida needed their rest. Slowly getting up he felt his neck heat up; he put away the book he had been reading by the shelf nearby. "What has happened?" Assam's voice rising.

"Oh. Hey Assam, thought I could hear your voice." Claire's voice echoed through the room.

"What has happened?" Assam repeated. Claire brushed a lock of bloodied hair behind her ear and swallowed hard.

"Well…I don't know the full story but…when they." She gestured towards Chip. "Came back, Vida and Maddie were in a bad shape, Vida has a high fever and Maddie got stabbed in the face, it became infected and now she has a high fever. Chip and Xander have a few bruises and cuts, nothing serious." Assam nodded.

"Let me guess. Rothbert." Chip nodded.

"Yea', he used a dark spell on us and we just…couldn't move. Somehow Vida fought it and used her arrow on him, but the spell took a lot of energy from us, so when she used her arrow it took the last strength she had, and she must've fallen to the spell but when she defeated Rothbert it couldn't turn her evil." Chip shrugged his shoulders. "But it left her very weak."

"And Madison?" Nick found himself asking.

"Well Rothbert tricked her and sort of used her as a hostage. When Vida struck him, he had one last trick up his sleeve. He used dark magic on his hand and it turned into a knife and struck Maddie." Chip said. Claire clicked her fingers and the bowl that she had been holding was quickly filled up by clean water.

"BythewayVida'sfoundherpowerguardianisn'tthatgreat?" She said quickly, and like her speech she left quickly. Assam raised his eyebrows confused.

"I wonder about her sometimes." He said then he turned to Chip. "What did she say."

"Mumble jumble?" Assam gave him a serious look. "Ok, she found her power guardian." Assam stared at him. "But don't disturb her! They're fast asleep!"

"I'll go and check on Maddie." Nick said. He left the room and could faintly hear the sound of his Uncle's excitement. Claire gently placed a fresh cloth on Maddie's face. Xander was besides her fast asleep holding her hand. "Oh. How is she?" He whispered.

"Her fever won't go down, Vida's has, probably because of her fairy." Claire replied.

"Who changed her?" Nick asked seeing she was covered by a white nightgown and her original clothes were on a wooden chair.

"I did. By magic of course." Claire replied placing a damp cloth on her forehead and one on her cheek, the sleeping woman flinched at the contact.

"Will it leave a scar?" Noticing the wound for the first time.

"First I have to stop the blood, then I can heal without a large scar, it'll be faint of course. No one has a mark like that and has nothing to show for it. You better get some sleep." Claire advised. Nick nodded and went to his quarters.

--

Later in the middle of the night, Maddie woke up, she eased herself up and looked around her, she saw Xander fast asleep with a blanket around him. Slowly getting up on the opposite side she made her way towards the mirror, but it wasn't a simple trip. Her legs were weak and she didn't realise that she had a fever. Grabbing the bedpost for support she made her way out. What she wanted to know was what she looked like, did she have a huge scar or was she healed? Her head pulsed with a headache at every movement.

Slowly approaching the mirror she clung onto the oak made banister for support. Her fingertips gingerly brushed against the soft, cold surface. A small tear escaped her eye as she saw the large scar that came from her lip to her cheek. She backed away but tripped on her nightgown, grabbing the banister for support, she twisted so that she came to the stairs, she could make out a faint glow in the main room, slowly coming down the steps holding onto the banister at all times, but when she reached the middle step she stopped suddenly and let got of the banister, a wave of dizziness hit her like a wave upon the sands.

The room twirled round, she found her legs give way then her body did, it seemed as everything went in slow motion, as her fingers tried to reach for the banister but it was out of her reach. She slipped off the step and fell down the next few, but her mouth seemed to malfunction, it felt like her body was made out of lead, she felt to weak to call out for help. But when her head it the ground her arm caught a nearby table, it flung towards the bookcase, breaking the vase on the table and sending to the ground thousands of books. Maddie could hear someone calling for her but she couldn't recognise the voice, darkness ebbed away her vision, she closed her eyes and fainted.

* * *

Guess who the person is?Not telling!Review an i'll tell in the next chapter, whuch should be around Wednesday.

Enjoy reviewing!!Also i'll let you in on something,the mysterious voice that spoke to Maddie is Udonna!!You'll find out what's happened to her in the next coming chapters,so from where i am...have a good weekend and have fun!!

-Witchgal out-


	12. Chapter 12

Well when i said it was going to be Wednesday...i lied. This is a special once only -well something like that-

I'm dedicating this chapter to: Hyper Active Squirrl #1 -you know who you are-

hope you enjoy this,you'll see another boy2boy heart2heart thing,a startling scene with Maddie,a bit of romance and finally a bit of darkness...(dramatic music)

I don't own Power Rangers...bla...bla...bla end of.

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

Facing your Fears

Chapter 12

Chip took a deep breath before entering the room Vida was in; he had to tell her the dreadful news about Maddie. He found her wide-awake and by her side was her guardian, they were chatting away like they had been set for life. Vida's face lightened up when she saw Chip enter. "Hey." She said weakly, her temperature may have gone down but she wasn't better yet. "This is my power guardian…her name's Zandra." The fairy nodded in acknowledgement.

"V, I have to tell to you something." Vida looked at him in alarm but then smiled, she bit her lip. "Last night…no…before that…do you remember the night, Maddie found herself in the magic realms…and came back with a ring on her finger…and when Xander tried to take it off he couldn't? Well…since then…it's been taking a little bit of her energy out of her…and then when Aragorn no Rothbert showed up…he had a ring similar, well he took a lot out of her…it made her ill and…last night…last night…"

Vida's smile turned into a look of horror, hot tears grew in her eyes. Chip knew she was imagining the worst. "What happened?" she said in a shaky voice, Zandra stared at her mistress and felt the sadness her mistress felt.

"Maddie is…Maddie is…" Chip couldn't bring himself to tell Vida the bad news.

"Maddie is what?" Vida said, the tears were threatening to fall.

"Maddie…is extremely ill…apparently she got up late last night…she felt dizzy and she…and she fell…down the stairs." Vida let a gasp and the tears fell, Chip added in a choked voice. "She…the doctor…he said she might die…the only thing is keeping her alive…is her powers…I'm sorry." Vida clutched her face unable to digest the news.

"She can't…she promised me! She can't do this to me again!" Vida sobbed. Chip pulled her close, "She can't do this…she can't leave me…"

The door creaked open and Claire's head popped in. "Oh. Hi V…I'm sorry…" Vida replied by a loud sob. "Chip? Could you come here for a minute?" Chip noticed the urgent look in her face and rushed outside.

"What?"

"It's Maddie…she's delirious. She thinks she's a great sorceress called Merlina. But if she uses her powers during her illness then…she'll die. We need a few things but neither Assam nor me can do it. Nick has gone missing and no one has seen Xander. Vida's in bed and you're here." Chip nodded, he could see where this was going. "I need some herbs from the large oak trees. They'll be near the beginning of the entrance, you'll see them."

"Ok. See ya later."

"Bye!" Claire said and went back into the opposite room.

--

Nick took deep breaths; once again he hadn't come to Maddie's help. He leaned against the large maple tree. He had been hiding at the top of Rootcore tower since he had handed Maddie to Assam, he couldn't do anything and that got to him. He hid up here whenever he wanted somewhere to think. Right no the only thing he could think about was Maddie.

"Hey bud." Nick turned round to see Xander climb up the large vines that clung to the tree. "Nice place."

"Yea. I come here to think." Nick replied curtly. Ever since he had returned from the Realms Xander distanced himself with Nick. Even when he spoke it was short.

"Maddie's gone delirious, she thinks she some powerful sorceress. Assam can't bind her magic, 'cause if he do that…well you know."

"Yea'." Xander climbed up from the vines and reached the large balcony. He dusted his pants and faced Nick.

"When are we going to discuss Maddie?" He said suddenly. Nick stared at him.

"What?" He said, confused. Xander's question was so blunt that it caught him off guard.

"When are we going to discuss Maddie? I know you like her." Xander said in a tone that meant business.

"I care for her but I know you like her too." Now it was Xander's turn to look shocked. "You kissed her! You hug each other! You even manage to save her life! What do I do? I do the opposite! Look if you guys wanna go out then it's ok by me."

Xander stared at him and then let out a chuckle, which soon developed into a deep laugh. "What? No. No! Listen, this is going to sound weird. Ok? When you left, Maddie and me just got close but in a friendship way. Then when we got our powers back, I was proclaimed the leader until you came back. When we realised you weren't coming back, I comforted Maddie a lot. Then when we went to that party and we kissed believe me when I say this but instead of enjoying it, I felt guilty. I sometimes feel like I have to protect her, sometimes I do feel something for her. Sometimes I care for her like she was my own sister…but then when you came back, it just felt weird…I've had some time to think and now what I feel for her isn't love, it's like we're brother and sister but we sometimes we forget that…and I know we shall never be. I know this because… of you."

Nick looked like he had been slapped. "What?"

"You and Maddie are meant to be together! She cares for you a lot!" Xander said.

"Really?" Nick said half shocked half amused. He thought of all the possible moments he _could_ have with Maddie but then he remembered why he wasn't in his world, and that washed away his happiness like a wave upon the sea. "It won't work out. I'll end up hurting her even more."

Xander looked at Nick confused. "What do you mean?"

Nick moved towards the edge of the short wooden wall. "I-I can't be with her, it'll be like a façade." Xander looked more confused. "What if Kartik found out that I had fallen in love with Maddie? He's already hurt her many times because of me, and that was trying to get me here! He could kill her if he found out that!" Xander looked at him sympathetically.

"You know with all this…euh…war talk etc it might be nice to have a little comfort." Xander said to Nick's amazement.

"And end up hurting her when-"

"When you have to say goodbye. I know but you and her need each other more than ever. I mean Chip's got Vida and well I've got…well I've got myself." Nick chuckled at this. "Spend whatever time you can with her. It's better than to live with total misery."

Nick chuckled and noticed at that point Chip coming back with a basket filled with something green and something was in his hand that had something pink in it. "I think we better go and see the others, I think I might have a word with Vida." Xander nodded and followed him down the large green vine, coming downstairs was easy, the green leaves on it turned into giant steps. They went through the cave and saw Chip give the basket to Claire but keep the flower. He marched into Vida's room and came out seconds later blushing bright red. He noticed Nick and Xander stare at him trying hard not to laugh at him.

"She's asleep" Was all he could manage before rushing out of Rootcore. The remaining men burst out laughing. They peeped into Vida's room, it was dimly lit so it was hard to see Vida except for her fairy that was glowing different shades of pink and purple.

"Let's see Maddie." Xander said softly.

--

Claire dapped a wet clothe on Maddie's forehead. Her moans were becoming more and more frequent. "I'm sorry! I can't help you!" She shouted. Claire mashed up the herbs Chip had given her, she poured them into a small cup filled with a murky blue substance. Her hands trembled as she opened Maddie's lips and poured in the drink. Within seconds Maddie's temperature cooled down, Claire was about to call for Assam when Maddie's hands grasped Claire's. "Help me! Assam!" Claire dropped her concoction for Maddie and screamed.

Assam, Nick and Xander raced into the room, Claire huddled herself into a corner shivering. Assam glanced at her then at Maddie, he rushed to her side and held her hand. He looked sharply at the boys. "I'm sorry. But the rings power was too strong."

Nick understood what was happening meanwhile Xander was comforting Claire. "How long?"

"I don't know." Her voice was like a whisper, barely audible. Nick felt like he was in a bad dream, he moved passed his uncle; he sat down beside Maddie's bedside and held her cold hand. He could feel the faint heartbeat pulse through his. He gently stroked her face. She wouldn't suffer any pain. She would be asleep…in a deep, deep dream…unable to wake up. A choking noise was heard and it wasn't until he felt a sudden wetness on his cheeks that he realised it was him who was making the noise. He looked at Maddie. Her eyes were parted a little, her eyes had tears in them, Nick brushed them back but more fell in his place.

"I'm not afraid…I know what I must do." Her voice was clear and sharp; it was like she wasn't ill but healthy.

"Please…" Nick said like a child pleaded with its mother. "Please…"

"Maddie? What is it that you must do?" Assam said, looking at his nephew then Maddie.

Her arm outstretched from the bed. "Take me to the lake." Nick swallowed the bile in his throat and carefully lifted the covers and gently carried her out of the room. Claire rushed to grab the first quilt and tossed it around Maddie. Xander steadied Claire outside the room.

The trip was silent, the only sound made was by Claire, enchanting a cover spell. Nick stared at Maddie, her eyes looked around her examining every tree, every rock, every bush. Memorising her last look at the magic forest. Nick carried her to the entrance of the lake, not even bothering about himself he went into the lake not caring about his clothes. "Here…" Nick loosened his grip but didn't let go of her. "In my own element."

Nick felt Xander's hand on his shoulder, it was now or never. "Maddie I-" he began.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, she looked at him with her dark eyes, she reminded them of the famous lady of lake, the way her hair floated out besides her, how her white gown spread out, her pale skin glowing in the dark waters. Nick let go of her and let Xander pull him back, they watched Maddie's body sink into the dark depths and it was then that Nick allowed himself to cry.

Xander held him back encase he made an attempt to bring back his dear friend. Claire held onto Assam her tears fell down easily. Maddie had been a dear friend to her and now she felt at a loss in her life, but what about Vida? Vida who hadn't been present at her sister's death? She would lose a part of her hat could never be found. Knowing that made Claire cry even harder.

As their backs were turned they didn't notice a simple blue light shine through the lake. Nick retched up the bile that he had kept down, Xander wiped away tears, he looked towards Assam, he was blinking hard, Xander thought he was crying but he followed his gaze and saw the blue light shine through the lake. He moved past Nick and went to Assam's side. "Did you know this would happen?"

Assam merely smiled. "I didn't realise what she was doing until now." Xander nodded uncertainly. He followed Assam's gaze and noticed that the blue light had taken shape of a blue sphere. "Her own element, her own power is healing her. The ring was stopping her power from healing her but when Rothbert died the damage was done. She is reconnecting to her powers." Xander was amazed that Assam's tone was soft and gentle it was a change from the usual snap, bark and order.

Xander moved towards Nick. "Look. Look. Come on! Look!" Nick swallowed hard, wiped away the bits from his mouth and turned. He forgot about everything else, only that Maddie was alive. He rushed towards the sphere, he gently touched it and it opened up on touch. Maddie fell into his arms and Nick had never felt happier. He kissed her forehead, kissed her cheeks, her nose but never her lips. Her eyes opened and saw Nick smiling happily at her.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Maddie said confused.

"I don't know but I'm happy to see you." Nick replied. Maddie gently pushed away from him and looked around, she felt her cheek her scar had gone! Nick wandered back to Xander. They watched Maddie fully heal herself. "Extraordinary. Now when we want to heal ourselves then we know how too. She's fully healed."

"So if I wanted to fully heal myself I'd have to go in mud, or a tree? No scratch that last bit, I'm not turning into a tree again. Ever." Nick chuckled. They watched Maddie talk with Claire and Assam. She was demonstrating how her powers were when she was in the water, she turned a simple cup of water into a large shape, and she shot it up right in the air and made it land on the boys.

"Madison! Come on!" They said, but they were laughing. They left the lake rushing to Rootcore.

--

A goblet smashed against the wall. Red wine splattered everywhere. "My lord. Please be patient." Hissed a voice. Out of the shadows stepped a young woman with long black hair that curled at her waist, she wore a tight dark amethyst dress that ended above her knees, she wore silver arm bracelets and a long chain that showed off her pale complexion.

"Be patient? _Be patient_? I gave half of my powers to that buffoon! And he's easily defeated? I've had enough of this! Get me my staff!" Kartik shouted throwing at the wall another goblet.

The woman backed away from her master and picked up the staff he requested. She brought it to her master's feet, it was Celtic design, it curved at the top showing that a jewel could be placed there, but there was nothing.

"It's time we brought forward our plans. The human world will soon bow down to its new master. But I shall need four of the Power Rangers. I shall fight the prince and I shall kill his friends. I shall kill the blue ranger infront of his eyes! Then Assam shall fall. Then I shall revive the master once again. Cassandra!" The woman stepped forward. "You shall distract the red ranger. My men shall take the others down one by one, give out the orders! Bring them to me alive!" Kartik stood up. He held the staff and lifted it up in the air. "Use this one each of them. It will make them vulnerable."

"As you wish my lord." She took the staff and left the room.

"Enough of my brother's remaining creatures. They are pathetic. Pointless. Now…where is my sword?" Kartik demanded whacking away servants hands.

* * *

Someone's a bit angry...

just thought you'd like to see a bit if him in action haha. Please review,it'd be nice. So Kartik is planning something, like a mad smartass he is.

Bye!!

Witchgal has left the building


	13. Chapter 13

FINALLY! I would've updated this chapter a while back but i've been ill sos... not gonna tell you what's happning...too tired... --'

I don't own the power rangers etc etc...

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

Chapter 13.

Maddie causally flicked a page of her magazine, her gaze lingered on something but before she could do anything, Vida popped her head on her shoulder. "Whatcha reading? Ooh! The Nickleback concert!" Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Trust you to read the music section. I was reading about those dresses. The one for the spring fling." Now it was Vida's turn to roll her eyes.

"Why do want to go? It's just a stupid dance where people dress up and sometimes get nominated. It's stupid!" Vida said glaring at the dresses like they might come alive any second.

"I think it might be fun. You might enjoy yourself." Maddie said closing the magazine. She bent down and pulled out her video camera. "Could you take the film from this and get it turned into a DVD?"

"Ok, I'll see if they've got any tickets left for that concert. Oh! Tell Toby I can't do the shift tonight, but also tell him not to worry I've got Nick to cover for me." Vida said walking out of the shop, Maddie rested her head on the counter letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" A cool voice said. Maddie lifted her head and saw Nick looking down at her

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired." Maddie went round the counter and picked up a box of CDs and began stacking them correctly.

"Yea' I gathered that. Look, Maddie…are you going to the dance with anyone?" Nick said gently pressing a CD back.

"No, nobody's asked me yet. I don't think I'll be going…the dance is this Friday." A CD slipped from Maddie's fingers, it fell with a loud clatter. As she bent down to pick it up so did Nick, their hands touched for a second and Maddie blushed red. They caught each other's eyes.

"M-Maddie…would you…like to go with me then? As friends?" Nick said not breaking the eye contact with her.

"I-I gue-" She started to say but was interrupted by a loud bang, Nick raised his head but hit the box filled with CDs, sending them scattering to the ground.

"Ow!" He cursed. A large head popped out into view.

"I'm so sorry! Please let me 'elp you." A female voice said with a European accent. Maddie looked up and saw a girl her age with long black hair that curled around her face, ivory skin that seemed to dazzle Maddie and eyes as bright as emeralds. She was next to Nick in a second. "'Ello, my nam' is Fleur." Batting her eyelids, it made Maddie want to throw up.

"Nick. Nick Russell." Nick held out his hand to Fleur. She giggled like a schoolgirl. "You from France?"

Fleur giggled again. "_Oui_." She flicked her dark hair back and edged towards Nick. Maddie quickly grabbed some CDs, got up and chucked them in the box, too irritated to put them away correctly and stormed out. As she slammed the door she could faintly hear Nick laughing.

Chip grabbed a coffee from the counter, left some coins by the side and made his way towards Vida. "So that Nickleback concert…I could…get you the tickets…if you wanted?" He said quickly sipping his coffee. Vida looked at him.

"Don't even go there. I tried to get the tickets with this week's pay but nope." Vida let out a sigh.

"I could get them…Xander knows a friend who could get them…it sounds dodgy but…" Chip said trying not to blush; he could feel the heat under his orange jumper.

"Chip…" Vida said smiling softly. "I couldn't ask you to do that for me." She got up and squinted. "Maddie?"

Chip looked in her direction. "V- the reason…the reason I wanted to talk to you…is that I'm…"Chip stopped talking when he noticed Vida not looking at him, instead she was looking at Maddie and the dark group that followed her.

"Come on." She said, half hysterically half angrily. Chip left his coffee and followed Vida. He pulled Vida back a second, "V, I need to tell you something." Chip hissed.

"Not now!" Vida turned round; a piercing scream filled the streets. "MADDIE!" They dashed down the street and just as they turned the corner they heard a large cashing sound. Maddie had kicked one of the guys into a pair of dustbins.

"We just want your money!" Yelled one, he charged towards Maddie and punched her in the back. She fell to the cold concrete floor; her hands were cut open by the shattered glass lying around.

Maddie rolled sideways and avoided getting hit again. But one of them kicked her in the side making her double over in pain. The hooded man from earlier dove into her pockets and pulled out the small things but a smirk was plastered on his lips when he found her wallet. "For your trouble." He pulled out a small knife, flipped it so his grubby fingers were clutching the handle and raised it high above Maddie.

"FOR YOU TROUBLE!" Vida screamed, she high kicked the two men covering their boss while Chip tackled the main one.

Maddie got up and helped her sister. "Well that's embarrassing." Maddie said wiping the blood from her hands onto her jeans.

"Tell me about it. We thought you were going to be killed or worse." Vida said half mockingly.

"You think I can't fight?" Maddie said angrily.

Vida looked startled. "No. I just meant, that sometimes you need to be rescued…a lot." Vida said. She turned round and started walking out of the alleyway, Chip had dealt with the head honcho leaving him fast asleep on the ground with his friends.

"Do I now?" Maddie said her temper rising.

"Well to think of it yea'! You nearly die all the time and we nearly die too!" Vidas' anger was getting the better of her.

"V, remember you soothing skills." Chip said awkwardly, Vida wasn't listening to him.

"Chip I'd appreciate it if you kept out of this." She didn't mean to say it like a snobbish child but she did, Chip blinked back the hurt but understood, then his own flare of anger came up.

"Why, because I'm only good for goofing around? V, what am I to you?" He said his anger rising. "Forget it! I'm outta here!" Chip turned round and stormed off. Vida couldn't believe what was happening, first her sister then Chip! Somehow she felt really lonely all of a sudden.

--

"The nerve of her!" Maddie said kicking a puddle nearby. She hated being called weak! She hated being a burden so she tried harder but even when she tried harder she couldn't manage it.

Fleur was watching this scene with great interest. "What to do?" She gave an evil smile in her Maddie's direction. Then suddenly a jet of green light covered her body and transformed her into Cassandra! She placed her hand in a brown sling and took out a small clay doll. "The blue ranger holds a threat to this plan, weaken her and take her to Lord Kartik." She hisses, she threw the doll by the nearby steps and pointed her long fingers at it. "For what was broken shall now be restored, your fate is mine to command. The girl who fights with water is a threat, take her to lord Kartik but asleep of course!"

Green lights covered the doll, making it bigger and bigger until the doll was 6ft tall, it had long silver hair that looked like a spiders web, It's mouth matched that of snake and it's body was a rag doll but scarier, it had claws like a wolves and eyes as empty as the dark. It wore a black dress with small pockets nearly ripped off.

Maddie headed towards the monsters direction not having a clue what laid in store for her. "ATTACK!" Cassandra yelled jumping out of the bushes. Maddie jumped back but stumbled and lost her balance. The monster's claws dove at her, Maddie escaped by rolling to the side. And it soon became a game of duck and roll.

That is until the monster drove its claws either side of Maddie. She looked up and rolled backwards, kicking the monster in the face. She picked her self up but didn't expect the monster to be behind her, it kicked her in the back sending her crashing into a tree, she picked herself up and dodged another kick attack. She took out her morpher to call the others but then thought against it. _I can handle this!_

The monster wasn't giving up, leaping in the air it twirled round like a small hurricane and charged towards Maddie, Maddie ran until she was cornered into a tree, she turned her back facing the attack, it scratched her back ripping shreds of her t-shirt off. Maddie winced in pain and face the stinging punches. "ENOUGH!" Cassandra screeched, she walked over to the beaten up Maddie, her lips were bleeding, her cheeks had slashes in, her clothes were torn, and her knees were bleeding badly.

"Where are your friends?" Cassandra hissed, digging her purple nails into Maddie wounded skin making her flinch from the pain. "Not telling? Well Kartik wanted you, but he didn't say how!" The monster attacked her again and again until the poor girl was in so much pain she couldn't get up. "Still not telling?" Again and again the girl got hit. She screamed in so much pain it sounded like knives on a blackboard.

Then she felt her face lift up. "Such a pretty face." Cassandra mocked. "You need to improve it!" Maddie's face hit the concrete ground, up and down up and down. Maddie couldn't take any more pain…she blacked out. When Cassandra saw this she laughed and chucked the girl to the ground. She was about to take her to Lord Kartik's but a bolt of lighting shot through her hand, splitting it open.

"Maddie!" Chip yelled rushing to her side, he turned her over and pulled her close to him. "You bitch!" Taking out his hammer he swung at Cassandra. She swung backwards, missing the hammer.

"Yellow ranger. Leave now and your friend won't worry about a funeral for her friend." Cassandra said walking towards Maddie while keeping an eye on Chip.

"You leave and tell your master to fuck off." Cassandra smirked and noticed his darkness.

"I can make you invincible." Cassandra said in a hypnotising voice. "You can have any woman you desire." Chip almost faltered but then Maddie's limp body came into view.

"No! I don't want all of that!" Chip said and the darkness that Cassandra had felt vanished. She glanced at the girl and wondered what she had to break any spell.

"One of you have to die for the prophecy to be fulfilled…why not her?" Cassandra said gently pressing afinger on each wound.

"What prophecy?" Chip said his eyes filled up with curiosity. "TELL ME!"

Cassandra tossed her raven hair back and smirked. "One must die to restart the cycle of life again."

"Touch Maddie and I will kill you." Chip said in a threatening tone. Cassandra merely chuckled at the boy; her eyes suddenly went white before turning dark once more.

"You should defend yourself rather than her." She said looking behind him. Chip turned round and the rag doll monster swung its claw in his face sending him crashing to the ground. Chip jumped up and swung his hammer at the creature, he got a few hits but never a direct hit.

_I need a distraction!_ Slowly he looked at Cassandra then at the monster, they looked at each other confused. _Bingo_. "_Golden hammer_! _Jupiter blast_! Full power!" He yelled, lightening bolts shot out of his hammer striking the creature, he got his direct hit but Cassandra absorb his attack on her.

"Shame I thought you'd be a challenge." Cassandra said flicking her hair back, she grabbed Maddie by the cuff in one hand and with the other she held it at Chip but didn't release the power.

They were at a stand still; she'd only attack if he'd attack. "CHIP!" Chip turned and saw Vida, panting and her face white.

Cassandra saw her opening, she threw her bolts at the girl ready to brace the electric surge that would hit her any second. Then it turned slow motion, Chip lifted his hammer trying to absorb it back into the hammer but instead it reflected it and hit Chip in the chest, he looked shocked for a moment before falling backwards. Cassandra clicked her fingers and the rag doll went to pick up Maddie. Vida sprinted to Chip's side.

"Chip! Chip, please speak to me!" Vida ran her fingers through his ginger hair. He looked up at her with his grey eyes.

"I'm ok…oww…it hurts like hell!" Chip chuckled then he noticed a cloud of green smoke where Cassandra once was. "Maddie!"

He looked at Vida. "They took Maddie!" Vida paled and looked for maybe the first time in her life unsure of what to do. "This might not be the right time but I love you." And funny enough Vida kissed him and he fainted.

She placed one arm round her waist and put his weight on her side. She began walking down the park when a soft yellow light floated towards them, twirled around Chip before transforming into a large white lion, he had silver armour around his paws and on his back, his long pure white mane floated around his head like sunrays around the sun. " My name is Ceberus. I am the yellow ranger's power guardian." He said, his voice rich and deep. Vida nodded and placed Chip on his back.

"We must hurry to Rootcore!" She said looking at Chip. The lion nodded.

"Get on my back. We'll be much quicker." Vida got on and clutched Chip close to her. "Nobody can see us now. That is one of my powers." Ceberus stated. Vida pressed her head into his mane; the lion let out a mighty roar and sort of flew to Rootcore.

--

"Yes?"

"I have brought you the blue ranger." Kartik looked at Cassandra and the blue ranger asleep on a cold table. "She is merely in a deep sleep." A cruel laughter boomed around the stony walls.

* * *

And tha is our cliffhanger. Sorry if i don't sound lively i'm just really tired...please review!!What does my story need? What should i do? I don't want to make a sudden romance or else there's no story.

Kisses BYE!!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello everybody!!! I am soooo sorry for not updating for a while it's just that with exams and then facing writers block, then family problems....then i watched Isolde and Trsistan and that got my imagination going then i logged onto You Tube -I don't own You Tube-and saw that someone had done a I/T trailer but using Maddie and Nick. Then i was on a roll._**

**_So Here's Maddie fighting back. And guess who's in it...UDONNA!!!YAY! She's back. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!THAT HELPED AS WELL!!!If any of you are wondering what has happened to Genji and Leanbow i'll give you a small sneak peak on where they are....they are lost but they are getting ready for battle and therfore searching or an army. Small treat for my long _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS....BLA...BLA...BLA HAVE FUN READING!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Power Rangers Mystic Force

**_Facing Your Fears_**

**_Chapter 14_**

Sudden pain filled Maddie's body, her head felt groggy and heavy. "Where am I?" She asked herself, she was in a dark room with zero lighting she pressed her fingertips against the floor, she knew she was sitting on something damp and cold. "Stones?" She couldn't move much because a large chain was on her ankle and one around her neck and her body was in immense pain.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice said nervously. Maddie looked up and let out a small moan. "Who's there?" The voice persisted.

Maddie knew she had heard that voice somewhere but couldn't lay her finger on it and her pain only clouded her memories. "A magician." Was the best she could say, she wanted to know who she was talking to first before they became too friendly.

"Oh…I'm one too but they took my wand and my hands are bolted with chains that can't make me do my magic." The voice replied sounding less nervous than before.

"Who are you?" Maddie demanded. She could gather from the sound of this person's voice that it was female.

"My name has no importance." Maddie let out a silent sigh. "My home was ambushed. I have lost my husband and I don't even know where my son is…" The woman broke down in sobs. "I was so blinded by my own happiness that when my brother told me what was happening in the human world I didn't pay attention…I'm a fool…"

"We're in the Magic Realms?" Maddie nearly said hysterically.

"Yes. Why?" The woman demanded through her tears.

"I come from the human world! I ended up here through a fight with my sister, then this woman had this rag doll monster with her and attacked me…I should've called for back up but I was wrapped up in my own anger I didn't think twice about it." Maddie said admitting to herself.

"You remind me of someone…I wish I could remember…" Maddie felt sorry for her companion. She must've been here since the beginning of this mess.

Before Maddie could try and comfort the woman the prison door opened. Maddie slammed her eyes shut. "Get her. Bring her to the boss's chambers!" Maddie felt the chains around her legs loosen up she was about to kick the guard but he grabbed the chain that held onto her neck. He didn't wait for her to get up, he dragged her along the cold, hard floor.

"Who are you?" The woman from the prison screamed. Maddie wanted to reply but the chain around her neck would choke her if she did. She could feel the harsh floor cut into her jeans and arm, she kept the mouth shut from the pain it caused. It reopened all her wounds.

The guards stopped dragging her and shoved her into a room. Maddie expected something sharp and expected the worst. But instead she landed on a soft rug. "You can open your eyes. I know you're not asleep." She opened her eyes and saw Kartik walk near her. She edged backwards only to be pulled forwards. "Magic. Curious thing isn't it? I can master it without doing those stupid casts you and your friends do."

Maddie looked around her captors' quarters; it was just like how Nick's room must be furnished here. Old, middle-aged, antique rugs and king sized poster beds with gold and ruby red sheets. Candles and warm fire were the only lighting in the room. "At least I use mine for good and not for evil." She said.

Kartik chuckled then whacked her across the face with the back of his fist. "Look where fighting for the good side has gotten you, here. In my quarters. Beaten up. You've lost everything. Your sister? Forget her, she doesn't know where you are. Nick? He loves someone else. Who cares about a weakling such as yourself?" He whispered menacingly. He placed his fingertips on her cheek. "Join me and you can become the ranger you truly are."

She flinched at his touch. "You forget one little thing. I know something you don't." She said. Kartik removed his hand and stared at her. "Unchain me and I'll tell you." Curiosity got the better of him. Slowly he unchained her and let her get comfy by the fire. He approached her eyeing her every move.

"Tell me." Maddie looked at her a small smile on her bruised lips.

"Give me a glass of water." Kartik frowned but did as she commanded. "Look into the water. Tell me what you see." Maddie touched the water with her fingertips. Kartik looked into the water, it glowed bright and hypnotised the man. "Harcoma." She whispered. Getting up Maddie backed out of the room Kartik still hypnotised by the glass of water. She raced down the corridors back to the prison chambers.

She opened the doors with a blast of magic. "Come on!" She urged. She blasted the chains on every captive there present. "GO!!" She screamed. Within the second, pixies, tigers, fairies, centaurs, fawns and all magical creatures locked in the prison cells were streaming out of the place.

Maddie went into the last cell, her cell. "Who are you?" She said the moment she reached the doors. "Answer me!"

"What is the change in you child? You have something coming from you…" Maddie hesitated before freeing the woman.

"I am Madison Rocco. The blue mystic ranger." A gasp escaped the woman's lips. "Do you want to escape?"

"Very well. But I need my staff." Maddie nodded and blasted the doors down. The chains came off and the pair left running further down through the corridors. "Why did Nick not come back?" Maddie yelled as they ran. "Udonna why did Nick not tell us he'd never come back?"

"We thought it best not to cause you all grief."

"That is what caused this!"

"I did what was best!"

"I loved him!" Udonna stopped running and stared at the girl. "I loved him!" She repeated quieter.

"They're down here!" A guard was heard coming down the stairs.

"We need to go!" Udonna said. The girls began running until they reached the bottom chamber.

_**--**_

"So the plan is…we go to the Magic Realms, find Maddie, save her then come back?" Xander said as he gripped his axe. Nick nodded.

"That's the plan. Vida's taking care of Chip. Assam and Claire are talking to their power guardians." Nick said as he adjusted his sword. "Take a couple of those small parchments. For Maddie's chains."

Xander took them put quickly placed them back. "You have little faith in her?"

"No it's just that we always end up saving her." Nick said. His thoughts went back to Fleur. He hadn't seen her for a while. He was supposed to be meeting with her for drinks but she cancelled on him saying that something had come up.

"You don't deserve her." Xander said to himself. "Don't be so sure. She's stronger then she looks."

Nick ignored his friend and went towards the Mystic Mirror. He stepped in it then Xander. The Realms felt colder and the stench of death was around the place. They expected to be attacked but instead a large white cat greeted them. "Welcome Rangers." He bowed his head in respect. "Please this way. Miss Madison is waiting." At this they took off their helmets (they had morphed) and followed the cat to a large purple tent.

"Look you need to build an army. Stay around here. Don't leave these grounds. If you must use the forest for cover." They heard their dear friend say. Xander opened the tent and stared as Maddie was giving out orders. Next to her was their old mentor Udonna. She was healing a wound on a troll. A faun was holding up Maddie. She lifted her head and a smile broke out on her face. "Xander!" Xander rushed in and held her hand. Nick entered next and rushed to his mother.

"Nick! My son!" Udonna cried out. Maddie nodded her head and everyone left the tent including Maddie and Xander.

"Wonder what I'm doing? Leading a small army?" Maddie said using Xander as her support. He nodded chuckling. "Well believe it or not I tricked Kartik, then while he was under my spell I freed all of his prisoners, then I freed Udonna. We went further down the corridor to collect out morphers' and weapons only to be followed by the prison guards. I drove them into the chamber -this was after we had taken out our equipment- and Udonna froze them."

"Wow! I knew you could do it! Nick had his doubts but I didn't!" Xander picked her up and swung her around. "It's so good to know you're safe!"

"Xander. How is V?" Xander smiled softly at her.

"She's fine. Chip declared his love for her and the couple are now…a couple." Maddie laughed. "How come you needed a fawn to help you stand up?" Maddie's smile fell into a thin line.

"When they captured me, they didn't tend to my wounds. They chained me up by the neck and the ankle. The one around my ankle crushed it. The fairies managed to heal it but they said it'd be hard to walk. They helped us escape." Maddie said.

"So what happens now?" Xander said.

"I'll come back but then we must return…for battle." Xander pulled Maddie close to him.

"Maddie there's something I need to tell you…" Maddie looked at him. "I…we've been friends for a very long time…well recently that friendship for you has turned into something deeper. Madison Rocco I love you." Maddie looked at him not daring herself to speak. She saw Nick come out from the tent. She saw him stare at her and Xander. She remembered Fleur and him. And she remembered kissing Xander infront of him.

"Does that mean you love me?" Xander said looking at her hopefully after they had broken apart.

"Xander. Give me time. It feels so sudden. And now with this…" Maddie gestured towards to the further lands of the Mystic Realms. "I do care for you." She said firmly. He nodded stroking her face.

"I'll wait." He said.

"Have you got everything you need Madison?" Nick said coldly to her as she came up the slope. Maddie felt a surge of guilt as she remembered the look as he saw her kiss Xander.

"Yea'." She bowed towards the rest of the Magical army. "I shall return."

"ALL HAIL MISTRISS MADISON! EMPRESS OF WATER!" They shouted. Udonna wasn't coming with them. She was too weak to travel. As they vanished back into Briarwood Maddie limped towards to Nick.

"We need to talk." She muttered. "Xander go back to Rootcore! Tell them we've gone to the doctors!" Xander nodded and headed towards the forest.

At the park Maddie sat on a bench while Nick was facing her. "Do you love him?" He suddenly demanded. His voice cut through Maddie like a knife.

"I don't know. It just depends on you." She said looking at him. She didn't realise that Nick was past the point of caring.

"Do what the hell you want! Why should I bother?" Nick shouted angrily, Maddie hadn't seen him this angry since the master had taken over his body.

"And what about Fleur? When we needed you, where were you?" They both knew they weren't talking about Fleur. "When I needed you, where were you?"

Nick kicked a stone across the path. "I did not know what was happening. Believe me. I wanted to come back but what would happen when I had to return?"

"That would've been different." Maddie said. Tears easing down her pale face. "It could've been different." Nick turned to see Maddie standing. His hand reached out for Maddie's face but she turned away. "Now we'll never know." She limped away from him.

"Maddie…" She looked at him he looked away. Unable to continue his sentence Maddie walked away. But the moment she was out of sight he muttered. "I love you."

* * *

**_Sort of a love scene...don't worry they will be together...Don't forget to review, next chapter should be up by Saturday or Friday night._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! THANK YOU COME AGAIN!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok I know I said it'd Saturday when I last updates well my computer froze up and lost this chapter!!!I was nearly fnished but then my computer froze up and I've spent the whole of Sunday retyping and a bit on Monday. Well this THE longest chapter I have ever done! Seriously! Anyway expect next chapter.....Friday or maybe tonight. I have no idea. HAHAHA THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!KEEP 'UM CUMIN!!**_

_**So Chapter 15!!! DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE POWER RANGERS....BLA....BLA....BLA....BLA**_

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

_**Facing Your Fears**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Following the days that passed Maddie rarely spoke to anyone. She would train her magic, train with her staff and even with the bow. At the end of every day Claire would heal her wounds. She refused to show any sign of weakness. Prom had been cancelled due to major damages –Cassandra and her rag doll had been causing mischief- only the fact that the concert was coming seemed to make things easier if not harder. Vida and Chip had different training from the others.

One day a few days before the concert, Maddie was meditating by the river. She chose the place because it was closer to her power. Xander approached her a sort of lost boy look on his face. "Xander…what do you want?" Maddie said without opening her eyes or moving.

"How did you know it was me?" Xander said softly. Nick was coming down the hill when he saw this scene take place. He hid behind a nearby tree.

"I don't know…I could just tell." She replied. A soft glow emitted from her palms, then vanished. Maddie opened one eye then the other. "Harcoma." She whispered.

"Huh?" Xander asked. Maddie looked at hi confused. "Never mind." Maddie got up but lost her balance making her fall into Xander's arms. "Wow there!" Maddie giggled and gently eased herself out of his arms.

"Thanks…I better see V about the concert. Later!" Maddie said rushing up the hill.

"Cute." Nick said once the blue ranger had gone from view. Xander glared at him like it was his fault Maddie went away. "You know water changes it's course as swiftly as the wind."

"And? Maddie is not like that." Xander replied irritated by Nick's remark.

"Maybe…but does she love you?" Nick found himself saying. His anger was back. "You don't deserve her." Xander wiped the smug smile of his face with a punch in his face.

"Neither do you." He replied. Nick could taste the metallic flavoured blood in his mouth. Before he could attack back Xander kicked him in the stomach then kicked him again and again. "You left her! She wept tears for you! She nearly died because the enemy used her to get to you! You never came and she nearly died!"

Xander turned round his emotions were getting the better of him. But the moment he did that Nick had whacked him over the head with a small rock but it was enough to send Xander to the ground. Nick punched him; he punched him for Maddie caring for him, for Xander for kissing her. "I didn't know!" Nick shouted. He let Xander get up.

Now the fight had begun. They would kick, punch even use their powers against each other. They fought with such force half the forest trees fell down.

"Look what we have here. Our work seems to be cut out for us." Cassandra's voice stopped the boys from laying deadly blows. The rag doll monster was by her side. "Can you give us the water wench and you can carry on your spat?"

"Mystic force Elemental magical source!" they yelled morphing into the power rangers. "I would rather kill you than give Maddie away!" Nick said as his face darkened by anger.

"Then you'll have to get to my pet to get to me." She said. "Have fun!" Her giggle rang in their ears like a bell before a match.

"I wanna play!" The rag doll screeched. With that large ropes appeared from the creature's hands, unravelling up to its arms revealing miniature doll like hands. The ropes shot out and wrapped round Xander and Nick. "Stay and play!"

"Well I don't! _Fire blaze_!" Flames erupted on the ropes burning them like fire on dynamite. Nick called out for his sword and Xander called out for his axe. The monster managed to fight both of them, but the boys had used too much power fighting against each other.

"_Emerald Axe_!_ Forest Might_!_ Full power_!" Xander yelled. The amount of power he used wiped him clean of his power. But he had enough magic in him to keep going. As the vines trapped the ugly doll, Nick prepared to deal the final blow. "Why does Kartik want Madison?" Xander said panting.

"I don't know." Nick heated his sword, raising it to the creature's face. "He has something of hers! I don't know what!" The creature began to sound like a banshee. "Please! Destroy me!" Nick nodded and slashed the creature's head off.

"That was too easy!" Nick said. He picked up the rag doll's head. "Empty…XANDER RUN!" Xander found that he couldn't move. His hands were pulled to his sides making him resemble a toy soldier.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." The monster hissed. "Thanks to Mistress Cassandra any negative energy brings me back. But thanks to you two I came back ten times more powerful." Nick cursed under his breath.

Xander sung his axe and charged at the creature. He dented its back but it healed quickly. "Get back up!" He yelled hitting the creature.

"You get back up!" Nick yelled back. Xander swung his axe and hit both the monster and Nick. "You idiot!"

"_Lightening thunder clam zap_!" Chip's voice broke apart the two guys and struck the monster. "Both of you shut up!"

"_Magic wand_! _Ancient winds!"_ Vida's voice was heard soon after. The monster was thrown into the air and looked good as dead. "Look what is this all about? Maddie comes home crying, you refuse to speak to her and now this!" She said every word with a painful poke in their chests. "Sort yourselves out!" Vida screeched the last bit.

"Look it's our problem." Nick said pushing past her. He really didn't need telling Vida he was in love with her sister and that their best friend was as well.

"You mean _**your**_ problem!" Xander said taking off his helmet and wiping the blood off his face. Nick glared at Xander hoping to shut him up. "Vida he's in love with Maddie." Vida looked at Nick like he was a blob of slime.

"You have no right after what you did!" Vida shouted. "You think you can waltz in and back out of your life? My sister cried for you! She would wait by the door at Rock-Porium and look out hoping you'd come back! I will not let you make that happen again!" Chip placed his arms round Vida. Calming her down.

Nick was about to say something when the rag doll got up behind Xander. All negative thoughts emptied out from his mind and he pulled his friend forward towards him and tok the full blast of the ropes. The dug in his neck and arms, blood was quickly pouring down. "NICK!" Nick heard his name being called but darkness was covering his vision. He could make out a dark blue cape but he blacked out.

"All the rangers all together!" The creature hissed. "Memory balls!" Throwing four sleeping bombs the rangers fell unconscious, sucumbed to the gases except for Xander who was furthest from the scene. He hid behind a tree holding his breath trying not to inhale the gas. Rag Doll picked the rangers up with the help of her ropes and teleported. Leaving Nick on the ground.

The moment Xander felt sure that the thing had gone he moved and rushed to Nick's side. "Nick? Nick wake up! NICK!" Xander said panic rising in his voice. He shook him, poked him. Anything to wake him up. Scooping up some river water he threw it on Nick's face. (_They had demorphed_)

"What the hell was that for?" He spluttered spitting the water on his face away. "Why did you do that? Wait where are the others?" He said as he looked round alarmed.

"They got captured." He mumbled. "We gotta save them."

"One thing _**where **_are they?" Nick said gaining points against his rival. (_In love not in real life_) Xander shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…also…thank you…for saving my neck back there." Xander said uncomfortably. Nick blinked back his surprise.

"You're welcome…" Nick replied. Suddenly out of nowhere a red glow emitted from Nick's chest. It got bigger and bigger until it was the size of oversized beach ball then it exploded into tiny flames and transformed into a ruby red phoenix. It's body was sharp, it had ruby red and topaz orange wings, it's head was sharp with an ebony sharp beak and an amazing pair of golden eyes with a small blue gem on his crown. Its tail was long with flickering flames at the edges. It looked at Nick and shook his head letting out a loud cry. Its voice was a rich as it looked.

"My name is Felix, Red Ranger." Felix said ruffling his feathers. "How many other Power guardians are there?"

"Two." Xander said quickly. "Now three." Gesturing towards the bird.

"Your friends are in great danger. Zandra and Ceberus are weakening. If you do not hurry up they shall fall." Nick nodded. "I can help you get to them but I can't go with you." Xander nodded.

"But I thought only Maddie could see into the future?" Xander said gingerly touching a feather.

Felix glared at him. "She can with the help of her water powers. As can I." Showing the blue gem. "Now move." The great bird flew into the air and with a burst of light from his gem a silver beam shot through it and opened a small portal growing bigger. "Hurry!" he warned. As Xander entered Felix gave them one last warning. "Teamwork! Work as a team!" They nodded and entered the portal.

Nick crashed into a wooden chair while Xander crashed into a pile of books. "Oww." Xander groaned. He helped Nick up but couldn't help but look around the room they were in. It was like a dungeon except that there was a small window and there were shelves filled with brightly coloured bottles with lilac, fuchsia pink, turquoise, bronze coloured liquids in them. Books were scattered everywhere, a cauldron was resting by and old fireplace.

"This is Claire's room…she'd practise her magic in here." Nick said picking up a small book. "We're home." He said quietly to himself.

"Oh." Xander said. "Was that all she did?" looking uneasily at the bottles. "Check out for guards." Xander warned Nick when he saw him open the door.

Nick nodded. "Mystic force Imperial magical source!" They transformed into their platinum armour each with their elements crest. Clutching his sword he opened the door. "Empty." Xander nodded.

"Come on."

--

Vida, Chip and Maddie woke up in separate glass chambers. All sealed. Cassandra stood infront of them her eyebrows arched. "Time to wake up!" She shouted. To help them get up she dragged her nails across the glass prisons. The sound made them shiver with the horrible sound.

"STOP IT!" Vida yelled. "_Cyclone Bang_!" She focused at the glass cage but it bounced back sending her onto the ground.

"That's what I love about this room. Everything is not as it seems. And Pink Ranger I believe you have set off the trap in those cages." And as she spoke, cold water the same temperature as the artic seas came pouring in.

"MADDIE DO SOEMETHING!" Vida screamed, as the coldness crept up her.

Maddie nodded "_Whirlpool Slam_!" She hoped to use the water around her to break the cages but it didn't it just filled up with water even quicker.

"_Thunder Shock_!" Chip yelled sending large bolts at the glass, only for it to be reflected on him.

"CHIP!" Vida screamed. The water was now up to their waists. Their lips were blue and warmth had gone from their body. "_Cyclone Bang_!" She said but more water rushed in.

"This is so much fun. You haven't even discovered what set the trap off!" Cassandra cackled.

"O-our p-p-powers." Maddie said her teeth chattering. Cassandra nodded.

"Now I don't like you. Especially you Blue Ranger." Cassandra said. Focusing her power on the cages she sent out black bolts. They didn't affect the Ranger's only that more water was rushing in. "Tootles." She swung round and left.

"I-I-I f-f-f-feel s-s-so c-cold." Maddie managed to say. She tried to move her body but they were numb with cold.

"S-st-stay a-a-awake!" Vida warned her. She felt her body freeze up in her. She looked at Chip. He was pale as white snow. "I-I-I l-lo-love y-you!" She said tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I-I l-l-love you t-t-too." He replied. The coldness became too much for him he closed his eyes and sank into the water.

"NO!" Vida screamed but she too couldn't move, Vida let the darkness creep in her eyes and sank in the water.

Maddie tried one last time. "_Whirlpool Slam_!" Her cage filled up with water and darkness overtook her.

---

"Head down this corridor. The dungeons are there, I'll hold off the guards!" Nick yelled to Xander as he fought off more guards. All they were doing was treading careful until Xander decided to knock over a suit of armour and in turn knocking down the whole row. The guards down the end had been chasing them ever since calling for back up every time they came onto a new corridor.

Xander held out his axe "_Emerald Axe! Forest Might! Full power_!" he held his axe in the air and landed it on the ground. Large vines appeared from the ground and took down every door. He waited for any cry for help from Maddie or Vida. It wasn't until he noticed how cold his feet were. Looking down he realised he was ankle feet deep in freezing cold water.

Rushing down looking in every door, Xander hurried quickly to the last chamber. He froze at what he saw. His friends were floating in the freezing cold water. They looked like they were dead. Swinging his axe around he crashed it into Chip's prison then Maddie then Vida's prisons. They came out with no resistance. "Come on!" he said shaking Chip. He began doing CPR on him. He spluttered out the water wedged in his throat. Xander then did Maddie while Chip did V. They spluttered out the water but were shivering dangerously.

A sudden bang on the door meant that Nick had arrived. "Let me." He ordered. Xander focused his power on opening a portal. Nick placed enough heat in his hands and began to warm them up. He blushed when Maddie snuggled up to him. He gently pushed her off and helped Chip next.

"I can't keep it open! I need your help." Xander yelled. The others stumbled getting up and helped Xander but Nick was warming up Vida. Nick got up and helped Xander. Then the guards reached the door. "Keep it open! I'll deal with this lot!" He yelled as he released his magic on the ever-growing portal and charged at the guards.

Maddie helped her sister enter followed by Chip. "Maddie you've got to go now!" Nick yelled grabbing her wrist.

"What about Xander? We can't just leave him here!" She screamed. Nick could tell that she was going to morph.

"This is not the time to prove yourself! We have to get out _**alive**_!" Maddie looked at him hurt at his speech. Nick swallowed and said gently. "He can manage." But before she had even a slight doubt Xander pushed her in sending her into Nick therefore into the portal. It closed before Xander had the slightest chance.

"Shit." He cursed.

---

They crashed down through the trees just a small drop from Rootcore. Vida clung hold on a branch before letting herself jump when she was ready. Chip fell but using his power to make sure he landed quickly. Maddie on the other hand had been holding onto Nick so she landed on top of him! The couple blushed and Maddie quickly got up. She rushed into Rootcore where she found Assam cleaning his sword.

"Rag Doll is dead." He said. "She wanted Nick. I took first chance I got." He said. Maddie nodded. "In five days. Remember your task." He added.

"We lost Xander." She said softly, ignoring the last statement. Assam nodded silently. Just then at the same time Nick, Chip and Vida entered the room as well as Claire.

"Hey guys. Guess what, I've successfully managed to…where's Xander?" Maddie's silence answered her question.

"He stayed behind to protect us." Vida said. But she knew he had done it to protect Maddie.

"Oh." Came the sorceress's response. She twiddled with her thumbs. Felix and the other power guardians came down and joined their masters. Felix nodded at Claire and his blue gem began to set alight. Like before a portal opened up, books, potions, half of a chair, axes, swords, shields came tumbling out of the portal. Loud noises were heard from the other side of the portal.

"Goodbye mates!" Chip laughed as his friend jumped through the portal, and with him a new friend. A centaur, with long black ebony hair and a beard and below his human waist was a dark grey body with Xander's green emblem and a long gleaming dark tail. The centaur shook himself while Xander waved to the portal then rushing to Maddie. Nick looked the other way to hide his jealousy. "My friends this is Luthor. My power guardian." Luthor trotted to Nick.

"Prince. I have a message to give to you from your father. Would you care to listen to it?" Luthor's voice was rich like that of a king.

"My father? Yes I want to listen to it. My friends shall remain here." Everyone around them cast glances at each other.

"Very well…hold out your hands." Nick held out his hands and the moment the centaur's strong hands touched his a small sphere of light glowed on his hands. It glowed a bright blue then went still.

"_Your highness! It only has a short time so…"_

"Genji!" Chip said excitedly, Vida nudged him to keep quiet.

"_Thank you Genji…now Bowen, my son. I am safe in the Mystic Realms with Genji and a few rebels. We're looking for a creature called Vegnagun. Kartik is planning on using it to destroy us. So that he may conquer the Magic Realms and also the human world. We plan on destroying it before __**it**__ destroys everything. We are nearby the prison that holds this creature. If we next see each other it'll be on a battlefield. Bowen. A word of warning for you and your comrades. There is a prophecy that says: And when the sunsets on the fifth day the beginning of the end shall begin and in the midst of battle an arrow shall pierce through and the war shall end but at a price no man can ever pay for." _

_There was a slight pause. "I must go, they are calling me. Bowen remember who you are and what you represent. I love you my son. And I love your mother too. Tell her that when you see her…goodbye my boy." _

The sphere vanished in his hands Nick let out a deep breath. "The sunsets on the fifth day?" He looked towards Chip who was good at decrypting things.

"In five days war shall break out." He said, there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"And there's going to be a sacrifice." Xander said. At this point Maddie looked away.

"Vegnagun." whispered as though the word itself would bring the creature back. She shrank into Chip's arms.

Clearing her voice Maddie gained the attention from the slightly crowded room. "Hey…look this might be a bit weird but I got us tickets to see Nickleback in concert!" Vida squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. "Instead of worrying we should spend them together." Vida hugged her sister. Any disagreement between them was forgotten.

"Maddie I love you!" Chip said hugging Maddie tightly. Maddie casted a glance towards Nick, he caught her glance and they realised that they needed to talk. Xander chatted away with Claire. Assam was talking to Luthor.

"Nothing's ever going to be the same." Maddie said to her sister. How right she was. But no one else realised how things were going to affect them, but they had each other and that sort of balanced things out.

* * *

**_So war is on the way!Also there was more action in that chapter i think....next chapter they're at the Nicklback and Nick has a confession he tells Maddie. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _**

**_Thank you!!!!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello!!!!This is a romance chapter well after all the violoent scenes etc thought i'd treat myself to a romantic one. Well it's the Nicklback concert. YAY!!!!It's nearly three in the morning where I am so i shall finish this quickly and be done with it. Next chapter more romance and a of course they'll go to the Magic Realms to fight. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN NICKLEBACK IT'S SONGS FOR THAT MATTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGER...BLA...BLA...BLA..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Power Rangers Mystic Force

**_Facing Your Fears_**

**_Chapter 16_**

_I could see Nick fighting Kartik; it felt like a horror film, he was kneeling his head low, Kartik's sword high in the air about to strike him. I screamed out his name. "NICK!" But an arrow got to him first, I screamed out his name again rushing to his side. "Nick! NICK!" Then that shrieking laughter echoed everywhere. I could feel Nick dying infront of me. "Nick no!" He stared at me._

_"I love you…" Death took hold of him. I cried in his arms…The dream changed again, this time I was alone on a empty beach similar to the one…oh I can't remember…but it felt cold, freezing even._

_"Welcome child…" I turned round like a crazy woman. "You're home now…stay…" This woman appeared, she had soft silver flowing hair and a Greek white outfit._

_"Who are you?" I shouted from our distance. She smiled and continued walking up to me._

_"You will soon be at peace…" She said, from a distance she looked younger but now she looked older, her old hands gently touched my cheek._

_"Am I dead?" I was scared; I pushed myself away from her and began to run. I tripped over something and fell into the water. I wanted to get out but the water was swallowing me whole. I couldn't breath…I wanted to wake up!_

"AHHH!" Maddie woke up screaming. Cold sweat dripped down her face and in her hair. She gasped for air like she couldn't get enough of it. Her door slammed open and Maddie screamed out of fear until she realised where she was, in Rootcore.

"Maddie? Are you ok?" It was Nick. He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a hug, rocking her slowly.

"Nick!" She sobbed holding tightly to him. She'd never forget the way his life slipped from her.

"Hush now…it was only a nightmare." He said softly. "It's ok now." The door opened again and Vida and Chip came in. Nick shook his head at them showing that everything was ok. When he was sure Maddie was asleep again he joined them, Chip handed him a cup of coffee to sip on.

"What was that all about?" Vida whispered.

"Nightmare." Nick replied curtly. He didn't want to mention it to Vida or Chip but there was something in Maddie's eyes that made him wonder. "I don't know what about." Terror. That was what I saw in her eyes.

"You don't think it's a vision?" Chip said letting out a yawn at the same time. "Like last time?" Vida gave him a look to shut up but the cat was already out of the bag.

"Like last time? Has this happened before?" He felt hurt that he hadn't been there.

"Yea' when the Realms had been taken." Vida said. "But she was awake then. She hated what she saw." She explained she took a long sip from her pink cup. "Go and check up on her." Vida said looking down. "Don't even say another word." She said to Chip when he was gone, Chip smiled smugly.

--

Nick smiled and went to Maddie. She was sitting on her bed rocking. She looked at him when he came into the room. "How are you feeling?" Maddie shrugged her shoulders; she remembered her dream and his last words to her made her cry again. "Maddie? What's wrong?" Nick sat beside her and hugged her again.

"Promise me you won't leave." She said softly fumbling with the hem of his bed shirt.

"I promise." Nick said, he felt like he was dealing with a 5 year old but he also remembered that Maddie was feeling very vulnerable at the moment.

"Nick…I don't want to die." Maddie said after a while.

"You won't die." Nick replied strongly. "We will succeed like before." Not matter how much Maddie wanted to believe him; her nightmare made her doubt it.

"Nick…stay with me tonight…" She said nervously. Nick looked at her, she was pleading with him. "Please? I don't want another nightmare…" She said lamely, truth be told, Maddie realised something that she hadn't noticed from the very beginning, she loved him, no matter how coldly she acted no matter how much she wanted him to understand the pain she went through…she loved him. But she wasn't going to tell him that just yet.

"You don't even have to ask." Nick replied over the moon. He laid himself on her bed; she snuggled down into the covers and quickly fell asleep. Not even dreaming of deaths or battles…but of a red blanket.

---

Three days, then two. Finally the day for the concert arrived. The weather was perfect. Everyone was excited. Xander spent half the day in the bathroom; Vida spent 3 hours deciding on what to wear until she decided. Chip just wore his jeans and his dark yellow t-shirt he didn't care what he wore, when you were in love, nothing else seemed to matter. Maddie wore her dark blue jeans and her sister's dark blue tank top. Nick wore his white t-shirt with his black jeans.

As Xander drove the jeep Maddie was by his side, with Nick sitting in the back with a loved up Vida and Chip. "Have you got the tickets?" Vida said tapping her sister on her shoulder.

"Yes! You ask me that every time we stop at the lights!" Maddie said laughing. She eyed her sister's outfit, she wore a hot tartan pink skirt with a black top with '**100% me!**' She had pink dye in a lock of her hair to accessorize. Maddie looked out of the rear mirror and caught Nick's eye they blushed and looked away, the memory from the night before surfaced.

As they approached the large dirty white tents, Xander took Maddie aside after she handed the tickets to Vida. "Maddie…we need to talk." Maddie looked at him.

"Sure, what about?" She said, she casted a glance towards Nick.

"Us. Look my feelings for you shall never change." Maddie didn't know what to do; she didn't want to hurt Xander yet she wanted to be true to how she felt towards Nick. Yet at that same moment, Fleur appeared. Maddie felt the strange twinge of jealously as she watched Fleur as she kissed Nick on the lips. She looked at Xander.

"Mine neither." She replied sealing the deal with a passionate kiss. Xander looked shocked but happy. Taking her hand they entered the tent.

--

"We're going to start any minute!" A loud voice said, from the famous Chad Kroeger the lead singer from Nickleback, into the microphone. The crowd went suddenly silent, excitement building up in the large, surrounding crowd. "Ready? We're going to start with something fast to get you all pumping…this is…Animals…" The crowd cheered doing the wave in their enjoyment.

The fats moving beat started and everyone was moving. Vida was jumping up and down, until a large group of bulky men picked her up and surfed her along the crowd.

"My sister!" She screamed giddily. They picked Maddie up and together they went crowd surfing.

_"_**_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_****_!"_ **The crowd screamed wildly.

**_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_**  
**_Check out the trouble we're in_****  
**

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in_

**_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'!"_**

The crowd sung the chorus. Maddie got down from crowd surfing to go and get herself a drink. Nick followed her. When she was at the stands she could hear them start a new song 'Savin me' "Diet coke please." She said pointing to the silver coated can.

"2 dollars." The guy serving her demanded. Giving him the money she grabbed her drink and took a deep sip of it.

"Hey." Nick said. Maddie looked the other way. "What's wrong?" Maddie took another sip of coke ignoring him. "Well I can't sort it out if I don't know what I've done wrong." Maddie ignored him. "Jesus! Talk to me!" Maddie was just hurt by his rejection; he cared for Fleur not her.

"You should be worried about your precious Fleur!" She snapped shoving her finished can in his hands and rushing through the crowd.

**_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_**

Maddie rushed to her sister's side. Nick right behind her only to be pushed back by a crowd surfer.

**_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_  
**

Maddie was picked up by the crowd and was practically thrown up into the air. She scanned for Nick he was approaching her –via surfing the crowd-. "MADDIE!"**  
**

**_Hurry I'm fallin'_**

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

**_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
_**

"NICK! She screamed as she was thrown up into the air again. This time Nick joined her. "I!" She was thrown up into the air again. "Need to talk to you!" She said quieter. Nick was thrown in the opposite direction. Maddie was put down and began jumping up and down with everyone.

"This song is dedicated to everyone who wants to be a …ROCKSTAR!!!" The crowd went berserk.

_**I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be**_

Now came the crowd to respond. "TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

**_I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me  
_**

The crowd spoke again. "SO WHAT YOU NEED?" Maddie left the crowd and went to search for Nick. She had to at least tell him how she felt, ok he wouldn't feel the same about her but still. She found herself being pushed further from her original group.

**_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet_**

"BEEN THERE DONE THAT!" Maddie cringed under the amount of noise.

**_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me_**

Everywhere Maddie went she would either be pushed forwards, backwards, sideways or even thrown up into the air. Still no sign of Nick.

"SO HOW YOU GONNA DO IT?"

**_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_**

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair_

"NICK!" Maddie screamed out.

**_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_**  
**_Sign a couple autographs_**

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes_

**_So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centrefold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_**

Nick grabbed Maddie's arm. "You ok?" He shouted, she nodded dumbly, her body felt like a massive bolt of lightening passed through her at his touch. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Let's go away from here, yo can hear me better." Nick nodded and followed the female. They walked towards the jeep so they could be heard better.

"Look! I understand that you have feelings for somebody else. But you need to know something!" Maddie said Nick raised his eyebrow in surprise; the only person he cared about more than his mother was her. The woman infront of him.

"I have feelings for only one person!" He said this reaction got Maddie looking sadder. "It's you! Maddie I truly do care for you!" His reaction from this was Maddie in his arms kissing him! He kissed back happily. His hands went into her hair hers clung to his back. They didn't break apart for quite a while. It was their first kiss together. It was only when a loud cough from behind them did they break apart.

"Chip!" Maddie squeaked.

"Vida was looking for you. They're doing their last song." Chip gestured towards the concert.

"Coming!" Maddie replied then looked at Nick. "Ready Mr Russell?" She said in a mocking voice holding out her hand to him.

"Coming Miss Rocco." They laughed together holding hands along the way.

**_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

Maddie and Nick held hands and began dancing right at the back of the crowd; they held each other at the waist with Maddie's hands around his neck. They swayed to the music remembering the moment.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

The song described their feeling for each other, ok they hadn't said the 'L' word, they would do eventually if not yet. Besides too much had happened between them for them to say the 'L' word. When they were both ready they would tell each other the 'L' word over and over again.

**_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

Xander had also been looking for Maddie so to see her dancing with Nick, instead of anger building inside of him it was rather sadness and disappointment. Nick had got the girl not him. He also realised that Maddie hadn't exactly told him she loved him. Sure she must feel something for him but not as strong as her feelings for Nick.

**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

Vida smiled as Chip came towards her, he looked like he had something to tell her. "Iunderstandthatyouandiaredifferentpeoplesoiunderstandifyouwannabreakupwithme." Vida raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She held his hand.

"Look we're different people so I understand if you wanna be with someone like you." Chip said finally, he had seen the way she danced, sang jumped up to this music. This wasn't the type of music he listened to. Vida was lively and wonderful but he was the school geek. Still obsessed with wizards etc.

"Chip. I love you. I love you because you know me better than anyone else apart from my sister. I love you because you _are_ different! I just love you!" She sealed the deal with a kiss.

"I love you too." Was his reply kissing back.**  
**

**_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_  
**

Maddie kissed Nick again; it felt wonderful, kissing his lips, her hands in his. It was a dream comes true. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms. "You Madison Rocco are the most important person in my life."

"So are you!" And they kissed again. Maddie wrapping her arms round him.

**_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you_**

Chip and Vida stared at each other. "Thank you for being with me tonight." She said kissing his cheek. They were heading towards the jeep when they saw Maddie and Nick kissing. "Finally. The took their bloody time!" Vida said and walked past them and occasionally kissed Chip on the cheek on the way to the old car.

**_For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

"We should get going." Nick said after their very long kissing session. Maddie nodded and held onto his hand. She was gone past the point of caring on what would happen in a day and a half, she was with Nick and that was all that mattered. Xander was already by the jeep when they arrived he nodded towards Nick like he accepted it. Maddie went up to him and hugged him.

As he drove off into the distance the last verse of 'Far Away' could be heard.

**_Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

And that was how Maddie and Vida felt towards the men they loved.

* * *

**_So what did you think? The reason i chose to put in all of Far Away becasue it suited the romace situation. So Nick and Maddie are finally together!!!YES!!!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND I SHALL ADD MORE ROMANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAN THIS ONE!!!!ALSO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON ROMANCE THEME THINGS. _**

**_WITCHGAL OUT!!!! P.S MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**I was planning on updating this over Christmas but my mom decided on doing a last minute ski trip. So my Christmas gift for you is this chapter and also Chapter 18!!!I forced a friend of mine to read these chapters and in Chapter 18 she sobbed. I mean it! She actually cried! You'll have to read it to find out why...**_

_**I don't own The power rangers etc...bla...bla...**_

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

_**Facing Your Fears**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Tension was in everyone's faces a Rootcore. Assam trained everyone with a sword telling them that the use of spells etc would use up a lot of useful energy. Things were looking up for Nick and Maddie. Since the Nickleback concert they were acting like a pair of loved up teenagers. Then came the dreaded day before they entered the Realms. Maddie was putting away some spell books for Claire when Nick snuck his hands round the waist of his loved one. "Hey!" He said kissing her neck.

"Nick!" She giggled. "Nick!" She said a bit louder. He laughed and spun her around.

"Got you something you'll like." Maddie raised her eyebrows. They had been together for a day and a night. "Here." He held out a clenched hand Maddie touched it revealing a silver droplet locket. "I was planning on giving it to you for a long time." Maddie smiled as he put it on for her then gently kissed the back of her neck. She turned round and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love it!" She said holding his hand. They were about to kiss for the next hour when Claire came into the room screaming. Nick and Maddie rushed to her side, from one room out came Chip and Vida and from another Xander and Assam. "Claire? Claire what's wrong?"

Claire let out a strangled cry. "Kartik has declared war! Udonna has just told me." She collapsed into the chair nearest to her. Maddie looked towards Assam. He looked at her.

"You know what must be done." He said finally breaking his eye contact with Maddie. "We shall fight alongside them." Silence ruled the room.

"Let's do it." Nick said getting up. He looked around the room. "We are the Power Rangers. We never back down from anything." One by one they nodded.

"When do we leave?" Xander said smirking.

"Right now." Nick said. They got up and joined Nick.

"Mystic force Imperial magical source!" They yelled. Transforming into their battle suits they headed towards the magic mirror that gave them passage to the Magic Realms.

--

As they reached the Magic Realms it was turning dusk. Udonna and Koragg greeted her family and invited them into the tent had been set up for them. Maddie and the others went down the small hill and got a good view of the enemy's army, their helmets resting by a small rock. Their Power Guardians with the other magical creatures.

"There must be over a thousand." Chip said glimpsing at the black colours flying above Nick's old home.

"More than that. Billions." Xander said uneasily. Maddie looked at him. "It'll be ok." His voice lacked the conviction they needed to hear.

"We'll stick together." Vida said swallowing her nerves. "Like we always do." Chip locked hands with his girlfriend.

"Rangers!" They turned and saw a centaur limping, in his clutched arms lay a dead violet bird. Maddie immediately rushed to his side. Gingerly she touched the bird. "She was a peace mercenary. Shot her down before she could reach them." Maddie took the bird from the centaur's hands.

"Poor creature…" She looked at her sister. "This is the reason we fight. To protect innocent lives and keep the peace in both worlds." Vida nodded and later on she helped her sister dig a grave for the bird. When Vida had left her sister, Nick was by her side.

"I heard." He murmured to her pulling her into his embrace. "Look at what I have done, all of my training here done to protect a land that doesn't exist."

She turned, pushing him away and said to him. "You stayed and trained when you didn't have to, you killed evil men when you could've run." Nick looked at her. "You did all that for no reason?" Nick stared at her.

"My father told me once there is no worse death than the end of hope." Nick said after a long silence.

"You and I are not the polite people that live in fairytales. Nick we are blessed and cursed at the same time."

"The curse being a Ranger you mean." Nick replied walking away from her. "And the blessing is that we live with our actions."

"What are you afraid of?" Maddie said walking after him. "You are like these Realms…ever changing like you power." Nick carried on walking. Maddie was trying to convince him to be the leader he was made to be. That all hope wasn't gone. "This place, this land -your home- is the last outpost of freedom of everything you hold dear." Maddie held his face in her hands, his gaze looking away. "These are your people." She held his gaze for a bit then wandered back to camp.

Later that night when Nick was alone in his tent, Maddie entered, the leant white nightgown billowing behind her. Nick placed his book down and stared as Maddie approached him. She pushed back the curtains that hung around his bed. She clasped his head into her soft hands. He looked at her with his pale blue eyes. "What tomorrow brings…we cannot know…" She whispered softly.

She sat besides him and began kissing him Nick kissed back fiercely. Pulling her towards him, his hands on her back going up and down the fabric that kept her from being bare. He pushed her on her back and started kissing her cheeks, nose, eyelids then her lips. His hands went up her nightgown his hands trembling on her soft skin he gently traced the scars on her back.

Their kissing became more passionately, more intense. She was stripped bare while Nick took off his night pants. Climbing into the bed he pulled her close to him. He lifted up her thighs and entered her gently. She winced at the sudden pain before letting out soft moans as he entered her more fiercely; Maddie's hand darted up and down his back. Their moans soon became one and each one called out each other's names.

Their lips never left each other; their breathing became harder, moving harder, as desire, need, the ecstasy of the automatic movement drove them on. Maddie held onto him, rising to meet him, possessing him, also caught in the moment. Then they shouted out each other's names, shuddered and they both fell silent. Nick rolled off her and wrapped his arms round her waist. Both of them were too shy to talk about it. Besides sleep was calling out for them.

"_Madison…your end is coming…" The same woman from my nightmare approached me. I looked at her; I could feel the water drip off me…I shook myself wondering how I ended up soaking wet. _

"_I will not die!" I said fiercely at her. She smiled at me like I hadn't even spoken._

"_Madison you will. You know it and I know it." She pressed a hand against my face. How soft it seemed when at a distance it looked rough and old "It must be done."_

_I shook my head at her. "Then undo it! I don't want to leave him. When he finds out, he will think I slept with him out of a sweet memory! I did it out of love!" I sobbed._

"_He knows the love you share is binding." I stared at the woman. How did she know all off this? Then she vanished and I saw Fleur transform into Cassandra, she was watching Nick and Kartik battle. Nick had fallen and was about to die when I saw the arrow in Cassandra's bow ready. _

"_NICK!" I screamed, he looked at me sadly. "The arrow!" He nodded and I found myself in the water again, unable to breath "Nick!" I yelled. The dark prison captivating me, sending me down its oblivion lair…_

"Maddie?" Nick said holding her shoulders. "Maddie it's ok…I'm here." He wrapped his arms round her making her wake up gasping for air like the other time.

"Nick! Nick!" She sobbed into his arms. She held onto him tightly. "Fleur is really Cassandra…" She said. He nodded and held her tightly in his arms. Suddenly a loud clanging noise filled the large spaced tent.

"Nick! Come here now!" Assam's voice rang out loud, the couple looked at each other frightened. They quickly changed into their nightclothes and followed Assam who looked surprised to see them both together.

"The enemy is here!" Felix said flying towards them.

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!" Luthor said letting the couple come through the large crowd. Xander looked at them, a grim look on his face.

"Look." They looked. And they saw the millions of Kartik's troops slowly make their way towards them. Maddie looked at Nick who looked at his friends and their small army. They all looked at him for guidance and for once he couldn't give it to them.

"My friends. My journey with you must end here." He said finally. Kartik wanted him not these people. Maddie looked at him shocked. Xander looked at Maddie who looked back at the looming army. He watched as Nick went to grab his sword. He looked back at Maddie before chasing after Nick.

"Nick! This isn't just your fight!" He said chasing after him "It's ours!" Maddie turned round and followed him. Vida and Chip exchanged expressions but didn't dare say a word.

"STAND FAST!" Yelled Ceberus to the fawns and hippogriffs as Nick went passed them.

"All the time we've stood side by side in any battle, the trails we've faced, the blood we've shed. What was it all for? We fight as a team not on our own! And now when we are so close, when the peace we've been fighting for is within our grasps…LOOK AT ME!" Xander roared grabbing Nick's arm turning him round. "Does being in a team mean nothing to you?"

"You ask me that?" Nick replied coldly. "You who know me best of all apart from Maddie?" Xander kept silent. Nick looked at him before entering his tent. Maddie followed him.

"This is madness! We fight as a team not one by one!" Maddie yelled at him. Nick ignored her and changed into a pair of black pants and top. As he was attaching his sword around him Maddie hissed. "It obvious how you feel about us." She turned and headed out but slowed down by the entrance.

"This has nothing to do with us!" He replied back to her, his anger visible now in his voice.

"Then do not do this! Only certain death awaits you! Nick I beg you! For us!" She pleaded. Nick snatched her wrist.

"You are supposed to be my friend. Do not dissuade me!" He roared. "Seize this as the opportunity to go back to you world and live for the both of us!" Maddie snatched her wrist back.

"I guess I don't mean that much to you." She left the tent tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly hurried off when she heard a loud clanging noise coming from the tent. She rushed up to the main tent and stood on the large rock outside it. The creatures rushed to her. "You will listen to me! LISTEN!" She yelled angrily. "The enemy may be ten times more than us but we have something that they don't…you have the Power Rangers. We shall defeat them with the will of our strengths and the courage in our hearts! When we shall meet them in combat they will shrink in fear by our force! They will wish they had never chosen to fight us! MEN!" They were ready she could sense it. "Show them our colours!"

Only four people in the crowd knew what she was getting to. It was morphing time.

"Mystic force Imperial magical source!" They yelled. Five exploding bright lights shined in the early morning sky.

Vida and her power guardian stood by Chip and Ceberus. They commanded the pixies, the hippogriffs, a large amount of fauns and of course the eagles. Xander and his power guardian commanded other centaurs, a few fauns, great mighty bears, and white tigers. Maddie commanded the mermaids and the mermen, a great might stag and few coloured birds. Nick commanded the men and the women with Felix by his side. Koragg was by Udonna's side ready to use the sun at will.

"READY ON MY COMMAND!" Nick yelled at his team, they were catapulting large fireballs. Xander signalled to the hippogriffs to fly and drop large rocks on the enemy. Vida nodded to Chip who got his archers ready. Maddie waited. "RELEASE!" The fireballs flew into the air, landing on quite a large number. Maddie let out a deep breath.

"Steady!" She ordered to the mermen who were building large amounts of water ready to shoot at the enemy. Without warning an arrow shot out of the air and killed one of the mermen. They cried out in anger and charged their water attacks at the enemy.

She ran towards her sister. "New orders. Strike with everything we've got."

"Look after yourself sis." She said patting her shoulder.

"Watch your back." She replied smiling. Maddie turned round and jumped when she saw a couple of tiger eye coloured, angry looking dragons staring at them with their topaz eyes.

"V!" Maddie screamed. Her sister turned round and pulled her sister aside.

"Noa!" Cried out a voice. The girls turned and saw Leanbow on the dragon. Genji's lamp attached to his waist. His hands looked worn out and had small scars. He smiled when he saw the two girls. The dragon let out a moan but moved her head to let Leanbow get down. "She won't bite. She's actually quite friendly once you tame her." He said gently while patting her neck.

"Oh…" Maddie said unsure. Leanbow's beard was longer and more ragged than the last time they saw him. He looked thinner and paler. He also had a large scar on his right eye.

"How is Nick? Udonna?" He said pushing past them. "Are they well?"

"They're safe. Nick's leading the army and Udonna's with Claire." Maddie said looking for Nick.

"Good." He quickly glanced towards Maddie who looked away. "Noa! Fly and help the others!" The dragon let out a roar and set off. It's mighty wings beating behind it.

"Hello Rangers." The girls turned round and saw Cassandra in her grasp was Zandra. Vida got her bow out and aimed it for Cassandra. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." She said shaking Zandra in her fist. Vida paled and loosened her grip on the bow. If A ranger lost their power guardian, they lost the power of being a ranger altogether. "Good girl."

"We shall kill you." She hissed. Maddie looked at Leanbow.

"Cassandra. It's been too long." He smiled at her. Maddie felt sick to the stomach. "I have learnt a lot about you since we left our marks on each other." Vida noticed his scar and wondered if Cassandra did it to him. She looked at Cassandra and wondered what mark he had done to her.

"My master serves me well. Your spell has been broken for quite some time now." She said.

"Really? A soul is very hard to retrieve from the underworld." Cassandra's face scrunched up in anger and frustration.

"Kartik is stronger than you will ever be!" She hissed. During her little confrontation she had let go of Zandra, she flew to Vida's shoulder and blew her tongue at her captor.

"Let's put that to the test." Said a cool voice. Kartik walked onto the scene, a smug smile on his lips. "You were a servant to my brother when he ruled. Will your son follow in your footsteps and become my servant?" Leanbow charged at Kartik. Their swords became a dance of silver clashing against each other.

Cassandra had vanished leaving the two female rangers to hurry back to camp. What they saw was something else, monsters were everywhere, Claire was casting barrier spells against the creatures, Xander was ordering huge amounts of the earth to crumble underneath the enemy and let the trees do their magic. Chip was helping the archers; this had become a fight to the death.

* * *

**_So how was that? PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm keeping ZIP about this chapter. The song is hero by Enrique Iglesias. Just a little hint. If you're reading this chapter please listen to the song. That's why my friend cried. ENJOY!!!!!**_

_**I don't own the song or the artist or even the power Rangers...bla...bla...bla.**_

* * *

Power Rangers Mystic Force

_**Facing Your Fears**_

_**Chapter 18**_

It was unlike anyone had ever seen, blood was splattered everywhere, it was truly a blood scene, no one was bored everyone was either fighting someone or something while others were lying dead or injured. Maddie was caught up fighting two demons, Xander and Chip were fighting off a bunch of ogres, Vida had joined Koragg in fighting a serpentina, Assam was fighting off a bunch of banshees creeping towards camp, Claire was protecting the young ones, Genji and Udonna were fighting Cassandra, Leanbow and Nick were fighting Kartik.

_**Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?**_

"You shall still lose!" Kartik hissed as he blocked Leanbow's sword.

"No I won't!" He replied slamming his sword at his enemy's shield.

"Give up!" He whacked Leanbow on the head; he fell to the ground out cold. Nick charged at him, with every blow he sent to this man he never laid anything that as serious.

Maddie held out her staff. "_Sapphire Staff, tidal wave_! Full power!" Maddie twirled her staff in the air and aimed her attack sending a large whip of water at the demons the fell to the ground but got back up again. As they jumped up, Maddie made another attack with her staff. She had made it sharper so is went right through the demons, they exploded into dust as the whip returned to it's owner. "Man, do you ever give up?" She muttered. Holding her staff she whacked across more demons that came along her path.

_**Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

Xander and Chip were doing double team attacks; Xander bent forwards and Chip would frog jump over it kicking the two ogres. "I've got your back!" He yelled as Xander took down and ogre coming from behind his friend. Chip took out his hammer and would swing it knocking out the enemy unconscious. "_Golden hammer_! _Jupiter blast_! Full power!" With a swing of his hammer he landed it straight into the enemy defeating them.

With the help of his power guardian "_Emerald Axe_! _Forest Might_! Full power!" he held his axe in the air and landed it on the ground. Large vines appeared from the ground hold the creatures in their place. Xander could make the ground split in two, making more ogres fall in.

Vida and Koragg were using the powers of the sun and the wind against the serpentina. While the creature moved around the tree, Vida used her bow to keep the creature locked tight and Koragg could blast the creature. "_Ivory Bow_! _Air Strike_! Maximum strength!" Vida took her bow in the air and used one of her bows she released it, it hit right on target. "Cut off its head with your sun beam!" Vida yelled as she dodged a set of poisonous fangs aimed at her. Koragg nodded and with a large blast the serpentina fell to the ground.

Udonna froze Cassandra's bow with her magic staff. Cassandra charged at Udonna, Udonna blocked most of her attacks but some were too fast for her, she ended up on the ground doubled over in pain. But she had magic on her side; with a small blast of platinum light she froze Cassandra's body. "Like my son sometimes says 'A bit of old school'."

_**Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.**_

----

Claire hid the young ones by forming a protective shield and if any attack came through the shield would burn it. "Claire, I'm scared." Whimpered a small child. Claire nodded uneasily. She clung to the children whenever a large blast came near them.

She searched for Assam and sent a protection spell at him, but she fired it too late, a banshee struck him on the leg with a sharp dagger, he fell to the ground clutching his wound, he tried to use a shield to protect himself but it was a weak one, it broke when the dagger slammed into his arm.

_**Now would you die for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms tonight  
**_

Claire screamed and ran in his direction, she forgot about the children; the man she cared about needed her. Sending a great charge of power at them, they vanished. "Assam!" She stroked his face. "Are you ok?" Assam groaned when she moved her hand on his thigh, a white light covered it, healing the wound. "Uncle?" Then a terrified scream that made Claire's blood turn cold. Turning round the banshees were approaching the children! She grabbed Assam's sword and charged towards the screaming women. Slicing them as she ran she muttered a protection spell on the cave where the children were.

---

Nick continued fighting Kartik, their swords clashed left to right, they were either blocking or they managed to land cuts on the arms, legs but never the fatal points. "Give up!" Kartik mocked. "I'll spare your life only for you to watch your friends die!"

_**I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**_

"When hell freezes over!" Nick yelled slashing Kartik's arm. Their swords clashed quickly, it soon looked like they had two swords each.

"Surrender!"

"Death first!" Nick yelled.

----

Maddie looked around, the demons had stopped appearing, seeing Assam sprawled on the ground, Maddie went cold, rushing to him she searched for a pulse, relief flooded into her face, but when she felt something damp under her hands she realised blood was coming out from his back. "Hang on!" She muttered, placing her hands over his chest she focused most of her power on Assam's deep wound. A strong white light emerged from her palms, when she noticed Assam's eyes flicker open she released her power from him.

_**Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?  
Would you run away?**_

"Ow…what happened to you?" He said when he noticed the burn marks made on her armour.

"Nothing. Look, do you know where Nick is?" Maddie said, her heart pulsing when she mentioned his name.

"He's fighting Kartik. Maddie! Where is Udonna? Where is my sister?" Assam said as he pushed himself up, Maddie vaguely remembered Udonna fighting Cassandra.

"She's fighting Cassandra!" Maddie replied getting up. She turned round, Udonna was on the ground, and Cassandra was nowhere to be seen. "UDONNA!" She screamed. Assam saw this.

_**Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight**_

"Find Nick! I'll handle Udonna!" Maddie nodded, and ran into the forest and hurried to the cliff where Nick and Kartik were fighting.

She let out a sigh of relief to see him alive but the sigh turned into a gasp when she saw Cassandra hiding behind a rock near Nick. Her attention turned to Kartik; he had kicked Nick hard in the chest making him double over in pain. "Long live the Prince of the Magic Realms!" Kartik hissed mockingly. Raising his sword high in the air he aimed for Nick's chest but the sword slammed into his arm, Nick let out a grunt as he clutched his arm, he was glad he had just brought up his arm in time.

Maddie battled the urge to use her staff on Kartik while he didn't notice her; she glanced back at Cassandra and nearly screamed when she saw Cassandra approach, a bow and arrow aiming at Nick. Just in time Nick turned round and saw Cassandra.

"Goodbye." She said coldly. Maddie had to act, screaming out Nick's name she ran to his side. Nick looked at her confused but happy. Then he saw Cassandra aim her arrow at him. Maddie noticed this and pushed Nick out of the way just as Cassandra let go of her arrow, it hit Maddie straight in the stomach, the arrow had made Maddie demorph, the damage was great a dark crimson flower was spreading from where the arrow was.

_**I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**_

The young sorceress walked backwards, feeling strangely weird about what had just happened. Nick scrambled to her side; tears were already falling from his face she smiled at him faintly, Nick held on to her in an attempt to keep her from falling into the cold dark depths. "I'm…sorry…" Nick hushed her and kissed her lips.

"Hush. Save your energy…" Nick said his hands trembling on her lips.

"I…I know…I'm going…to die." Nick shook his head. She coughed violently a few drops of blood into her palm.

"You are not going to die! Because we belong together! I shouldn't have left you! It was a mistake!" Nick said cupping her face; she let out a small groan.

"It's…alright…" Her life was ebbing away; Nick shook his head not wanting the end to come. Tears were coming down her face as she realised that her fate had been sealed. Nick held onto her in an attempt to stop this sudden coldness grew over Maddie. "Never…forget…that I love…you…" Looking into Nick's eyes she pulled out the arrow with the last of her strength. A small smile on her lips as she felt her heart stop beating, her breath becoming quieter. "It had to be…done." Were her final words to him. Death took hold of her and her lifeless body slumped into Nick's embrace. Her eyes were closed but the smile was still on her lips.

"NO!" Nick shouted when he realised she was dead. He clutched her lifeless body; he kissed her cold lips and wiped away the tears on her face.

_**I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?**_

"Madison?" He said his voice shaking. "Madison?" He was sobbing now, he held her hand that had taken the arrow out of her breast. "I love you!" he sobbed. "I love you!" He said louder, it was like if he called for her she'd wake up, but he knew she had left him for good. "I should have said sooner!" He pulled her closer to him, "Why did I not say?" He kissed her forehead. "I love you!" Nothing else mattered but her. "Madison!" He said louder, he pressed his face to the bloodied spot. "Maddie?"

_**Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care.  
You're here tonight…**_

Cassandra reappeared from the shadows, she had helped Kartik escape in an attempt to block out the image Maddie saving Nick's life, she questioned this act. But when she saw Nick weeping her old habits came through. "Poor little baby." She mocked. "Madison! Madison I love you!" She mimicked cruelly. Nick looked up, if looks could kill someone that evil, Cassandra would be dead within the second. Placing Maddie on the ground softly he clutched his fallen sword and with a sudden rage in him, he lunged it into Cassandra.

She looked startled at first. "Rot in Hell you bitch!" He snarled, he took out his blade and watched as Cassandra died infront of his eyes, she stuttered at first then looked at him and it shocked Nick to see a smile on her face before falling backwards, dead. Nick turned back to Maddie, picking her up he carried her out of the forest, he could hear Kartik call for retreat.

**_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_**

Maddie hung limply from his arms, her head on Nick's shoulders, fresh tears fell from is face as he headed to camp. He swallowed hard and looked at Maddie's pale face. She looked like she was in a deep sleep. Xander's power guardian, Luthor, nodded when he saw them, he pulled out his horn and blew loudly, signalling that someone was coming. Vida rushed up said something to Luthor; he nodded and went towards camp.

Vida smiled and waved when she saw Nick. Xander and Chip approached and waved as well, they looked at each other when Nick didn't wave back. They noticed a woman in his arms; they rushed down the grassy slope and hurried to greet their friend. But Vida never reached Nick; she stopped halfway when she saw her sister in his arms and an arrow on her lap, a scream came from her lips.

Xander looked at Vida then at Nick, his expression was a mask of distraught. Chip went to Nick's side. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed. He clutched Maddie next to him and Chip noticed the bloodied wound and then he saw that Maddie wasn't breathing. Vida sobbed loud in Xander's shirt. (They had demorphed) He cried into her hair when he realised his dear, dear friend was dead.

_**And I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away**_

Chip stroked Maddie's limp hair, "She was a good woman, kind and considerate." Tears fell down his face.

"Her we loved…I mean I loved." Nick said, his voice being swallowed by tears. "I loved her and I didn't tell her."

"She knew…she knew alright." Xander said patting his friend's shoulder. He kissed Maddie's forehead. He looked away to hide the tears falling from his face. He too had loved her.

"She was the best sister anyone could ever hope for." Vida said through a choked voice. She stroked her sister face.

"Children? What's going on? What's the matter?" Udonna's voice echoed through the field. Nick stood up Maddie still clutched in his arms.

"It's Maddie…she's…she's…" Chip said suddenly breaking down.

"She's dead." Nick said sobering up. But one glance at Maddie and fresh tears began to fall.

Udonna looked at Maddie. "Madison." She gently stroked Maddie's face. "Madison." She repeated. Sadness hung over them, they had won this round but at what cost?

_**I can be your hero…**_

* * *

**_Please do not kill me. There shall be alot of explanations in the next chapter so don't worry. Please REVIEW!!!!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I've been watching alot of the O.C recently so there is quite a few scenes i've used. Yesterday i watched history being made! OBAMA IS NOW THE 1ST PRESIDENT OF USA!!!!!HIS SPEECH WAS SOOOO MOVING, MY MOM WAS SOBBING THROUGH IT. MY BROTHER DECIDED TO WAKE ME UP AT 3AM TO TELL ME THAT HE THOUGHT THAT THE SPEECH WAS MOVING. Anyway the song is Imogen Heap Hide and Seek, listen to it, it'll move you. So today is Maddie's funeral. So sorry. But next chapter explains a few extra things it will also be a lot shorter than the other stories but it clears up a few details. _**

**_I don't own the power rangers or Imogen Heap...bla...bla..bla_**

* * *

_Power Rangers Mystic Force_

_Facing Your Fears_

_Chapter 19_

If there was a day of sadness, then today was that day. Maddie was to be placed on a large rockery, Vida was sobbing in Chip's arms, Xander was holding Claire and Nick carried Maddie in his arms. No one had ever seen him cry after he had given Maddie to his Father, his eyes were puffy and red.

**_Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall  
_****_Crop circles in the carpet  
Sinking feeling_**

They had dressed Maddie in a white gown and had put in white roses in her hair. As Nick placed Maddie on the white bed that was on top of the rockery, he gently kissed her lips. But something got to him, she had faced death to risk his life but she hadn't got a power guardian. "Son?" Udonna said gently, he looked at his mother and noticed she had her magic staff in her hands. He nodded and joined his friends.

"Today…today…it seems we are brought here to mourn Madison Rocco. The blue Mystic Ranger. The friend we grew close to, a sister to others, something more to others. But we are also reminded of her great sacrifice; she risked her own life to save my son's. Kartik has split this world in two! He is destroying innocent lives!" Udonna's voice had never sounded so angry. Halfway through Vida got up and wandered towards the spot where her sister had died. Dry stains of blood were still there and the blood stained arrow.

"Maddie…please come back. Please…I need you!" Vida pounded her fists into the ground while tears fell on her fists. "Sis…please…" Chip appeared from behind her and pulled her into a hug, she turned round and hugged back sobbing her heart out.

**_Spin me around again and rub my eyes  
This can't be happening  
When busy streets a mess with people  
Would stop to hold their heads heavy_**

---

_V? Vida is that you? V! Hey, why are you crying? I'm here! VIDA! SIS! Why won't she look up! CHIP! MAKE HER LOOK UP! _

"_They can't hear you." The voice from my dreams said. "We're dead to them." That felt like a blow to the stomach, I couldn't be dead! "You sacrificed yourself for Nick." I shook my head, how come I was behind my sister and her boyfriend? I could hear and see them. I couldn't be dead. _

"_You aren't fully dead. Your power guardian holds you." I was confused. I was dead but not fully. "How do we get our power guardians?" Simple by doing something noble, like saving someone dear to you even if it means death. "Correct. You earned yours ages ago. But somehow it never came, it never appeared…you earned it but you were too afraid to call upon it."_

_I stared towards where the voice was coming from. How come you can hear my thoughts? Are you the person who's been in my dreams?_

"_Because we are one. I thought you would've figured that out now. I showed you your future if you didn't save him." The smoky clearing got clearer. _

"_Ok…why didn't you appear when I was dying?" I demanded alarmed that my voice was louder._

**Hide and seek  
Trains and sewing machines  
All those years  
They were here first**

_"Because it was meant to be. You have one last message to deliver to Nick before we leave this world." Now I was scared. _

_"Which is?" I could easily make out a woman in a long spaced out dress and long hair. "And how can I tell him if I'm dead?" Did this thing not realise that?_

_"You'll talk to him via his dreams…but you must hurry. My power can't keep us here forever." A woman with long silvery blue hair, matching eyes and large pointy ears with only a long misty blue coloured dress to cover her. "My name is Harmia. Your power guardian."_

**--**

_**Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before  
The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity  
Of this still life**_

****  
Nick sipped on some wine; he was lying on his bed. A couple of days had passed since Maddie and him lay in each other's arms. Fresh tears burnt in his eyes. Her scent was there, it felt almost like she hadn't died, but she had and he missed her terribly. She had taken something from him that couldn't be replaced. His heart.

"Hey…Assam and Leanbow want to know when we shall attack." Xander said, his head hovering inside.

Nick looked at him. "I've just lost the woman I love. I'm not ready to think about war." His voice void of any emotion.

"Nick, I loved Maddie too. But we need to move forward." Xander said gently. "We need you."

"Leave me alone. I beg of you. Please. I am in no mood." Nick said forced.

Xander's mood changed. "And do you think we want this? We lost Maddie over this! Because of you she's dead!"

Nick leapt out of his bed. Fury burned in his eyes. "GET THE FUCK OUT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FELT SEEING THE WOMAN YOU LOVE DIE IN YOUR VERY OWN ARMS!"

"Maybe I didn't but I held her in my arms while she wept over you!" Xander yelled. Nick lunged at him, knocking down his tent in the process, they punched and punched, sometimes Nick would have the upper hand other times Xander would.

Xander's power guardian and Leanbow pulled them away. "Have you no honour?! Fighting like two buffoons when you should be fighting the enemy!" Leanbow shouted. Luthor dragged Xander away. Nick stared at his father. "Son. I understand your pain, but Madison is gone." Before Nick could yell at him his father punched him knocking him out.

_**Hide and seek  
Trains and sewing machines  
Blood and tears  
They were here first**_

_**--**_

_Nick was walking by Rootcore, it looked like he hadn't left it, everything was in order, and the problem was that he was alone. Nobody was around. What felt like hours of searching; he slumped on the ground and sobbed gently. "Nick?"_

_Nick jumped up at the voice. "Maddie? Maddie is that you?" He whipped round and saw her just like she was when she was alive. He rushed towards her and pulled her into an embrace. "If this is a dream I do not want to wake up!" He kissed Maddie passionately on the lips. She kissed back but suddenly she pushed him back._

_"In a way I am still alive. The arrow that killed me took away my soul." Nick nodded. "When you stab Kartik's heart my soul shall return and many other souls as well."_

_"Will you come back to life?" Nick said his voice trembling._

_Maddie gave him a sad smile. "I don't know. But when my soul comes back to me I shall be able to move on. It is really the Mystic mother's choice." She touched her stomach and a small smile came onto her lips. "Tomorrow Kartik shall demand that only you two shall duel. Stab him then. You shall win if you believe in yourself."_

_"Don't leave me!" Nick cried out. Maddie was slowly fading away from him. "Please don't go without me!"_

_"If I'm in your dreams, I haven't left you then. But hurry, Harmia can't keep me here for long if you stall longer then I shall truly be dead."_

_"I love you!" Nick cried out trying to hold the fading Maddie. She gave him a sad smile._

_"I love you too."_

**_Mm what'cha say?  
Mm, that you only meant well  
Well of course you did_  
**

**--**

Nick's eyes snapped open. He noticed he had been holding the amulet that he had given Maddie. It was like her presence was in it. He tied it round his neck and quickly left his tent, he blinked hard as the scorching sun blinded his eyes. He hadn't realised he had been asleep for ages.

Xander was walking towards him. "Look…I'm sorry for hitting you. I just really miss Maddie."

"It's ok…so what's new?" Nick said smiling at his friend.

"Kartik's asked you to a duel. You defeat him; you win the war. You lose…well we all die." Xander replied gently. "The duel is in two hours."

"No pressure." Nick said letting out a sigh. He knew what he must do. To save Maddie he would do this. He went towards the blacksmith and got his sword sharpened, afterwards he sat by the spot where Maddie died. And meditated, like he wanted to get a spiritual connection with her. Like if he died he wanted her voice to be the last thing he heard on this land.

Soon a gong was heard beyond the gates. It was time. Nick got up, transformed into the red ranger and walked towards his destination; along the way he received pats on the shoulders from the warriors. Chip shook his hand; Vida hugged him hard and whispered in a small-strangled voice. "She would've been proud of you. Revenge her for me." Xander and Nick stared at each other for a moment.

"Good luck. Or else I'll have to save you!" He joked at him, Nick laughed and they pulled each other in by their fists, patting each other on the back. "She's watching you."

**_Mm what'cha say?  
Mm that it's all for the best  
Of course it is_  
**

**--**

Kartik was waiting outside, dressed in his brother's evil armour. Nick took a deep breath and marched towards his enemy. "I heard she died to save you. Imagine if you'd died, she'd be alive today and my personal slave." Kartik said smirking as he noticed Nick's clenched hand around his sword. "I can hear her you know. Yes, her soul is in me. You see I have a special talent for that. I can choose to take any soul I desire –provided they're on their death bed or about to die."

Nick got into a fighting stance. "Let's do this." Kartik shrugged and without warning shouted.

"Imperius Anubis!" Nick's whole body doubled up in pain. Every part of his body seemed to succumb to pain. All Nick could think about was this sudden searing pain. He grunted as he felt his body crash to the ground.

"Power of the phoenix! Fire blast! Full strength!" Large blue flames covered Nick's sword as he charged towards Kartik. He aimed for his heart but actually cut off two of his fingers. "FELIX!" Nick yelled to his power guardian. He shot out from the blue and charged for his heart. Kartik swatted the bird away from his heart but lost part of a limb in doing so.

Kartik let out a cold cruel laugh. "Imperius blaze!" Large bolts of dark lightening shot out from his index finger and sent him once again in pain. "My magic is better, it is more powerful and I am stronger. You know she can see this, yes Maddie watch as your beloved dies and you can't do anything to stop me! This time you die!"

And what seemed like hours was mere seconds. Nick thought that the pain going through his body was making him see things. He thought he could see Maddie. A faint smile came on his lips. "Power of the phoenix! Fire blast! Full strength!" Instead of flames covering his sword they covered his hands. He threw huge fireballs at Kartik. It blew him into a tree. Next thing Nick knew a broken chunk from the tree shot out and slammed into Nick's shoulder, blood gushed out droplets seeping into the ground.

**_Mm what'cha say?  
Mm that it's just what we need  
You decided this?_**

"You cannot win. You will die!" Kartik hissed. He yanked out the chunk of wood and tossed it aside. He picked Nick up tossed him into the wall. He heard a sickening crunch and realised his wrist was broken. With his good hand he helped himself up. "Draconian might!" Nick felt like his body was being torn in two, as his blood trickled down his spine. The pain was unbearable; he could feel his heartbeat slowing.

Did Maddie feel this way? Soon I'll join her. Nick smiled as the pain halted. Kartik was walking towards him Nick's sword in his hand. Just as the sword was brought up into the air, Nick remembered what Maddie had told him. Stab the heart. Everything seemed to pass in slow motion just as the sword hovered over his head, Nick casted his spell and just as the sword was mere inches away from his heart Kartik found himself flying to the ground.

"My name is prince Bowen. Prince of these Realms, you have committed treason. For that you must die." Picking up his own sword he watched as Kartik stared coldly at him. Nick stabbed him in the stomach. His armour vanished. Revealing his human form.

"WAIT!" Kartik said suddenly. "If you kill me you know the water wench might not come back?" Nick pressed the sword lightly on his neck. "I mean only the Mystic Mother can decide if she lives or not."

"You killed her." Nick said his voice filled with pure hate. He moved the sword towards his heart.

**_Mm what'cha say?  
Mm what did you say?_**

"Actually Cassandra killed her." The sword gently pressed on his chest. He swallowed hard. "You know she was a chosen sacrifice so that you could stay alive. Yea' ask your mother about that and about Vegnagun the so called creature!" Nick raised the sword high in the air. "Long live Bowen, prince of the ruined Realms." Nick glared at Kartik and stabbed him in the heart. A trail of blood escaped his lips, his lifeless eyes staring upwards. Into the endless darkness.

Nick stared at the frozen dead body. He felt like a sudden weight had been taken off him. In the blinding sun Nick believed that he could faintly see Maddie. She was with her power guardian; they were smiling and waving at him. Nick gingerly waved back. Then he collapsed. Underneath him, the grass turned red as a wound from Nick's back leaked out.

He heard voices calling out to him. Nick wasn't listening; all he wanted was this pain to end. He could hear them opening the gates and Xander yelling out his name. He closed off his mind. _Maddie…wait for me…_

_**Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
**__**Mid-sweet-talk newspaper word cutouts (paper word cutouts)  
**__**Speak no feeling; no, I don't believe you  
**__**You don't care a bit  
**__**You don't care a bit...**_

* * *

_**So tell me what you think! REVIEW, THE 30TH PERSON TO REVIEW WILL GET TO LEARN ABOUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO MADDIE. If it gets to 35 then i'll tell you a bit about the ending HAHA. So Kartik is dead but the battle is not over yet but there are about nearly 7 chapters left. **_

_**See ya!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_****__Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late upload but the reason is, my x-mas present to you guys (the people who read my stories) is that I'm more or less uploading a chapter on each of my fanfics. Inspiration came in the form of YouTube (I don't own it)_

_****__I am determined to finish this story and I'm in the process of doing the next chapter which shall be up in the New Year._

_****__I don't own anything!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_It feels cold. That's all I can say. I don't know where I am, all around me is darkness. Is this the afterlife? Is this the end? I-It can't be! Hold the phone...if I'm dead how come I can hear water falling from somewhere? "Wake up child." Harmia is that you? Wait you can hear my thoughts right? Where the hell are we? "Open your eyes and I'll show you." Here goes nothing...man it's bright! Did they just put a light on my eyes? Hold the phone I can see light...I can hear water...am I dead?_

_"__No. You're just stuck in the in-between." My head turns to the newcomer; her voice is as soft as a lullaby. My eyes slowly adjust to the bright light. I can just merely see a blurry vision. At the same time I feel for what I'm wearing. I feel the small tear in the fabric where that woman shot an arrow at me. "You have caused the elements quite a storm. You sacrificed yourself for the man you loved, in doing so you destroyed a beast that threatens everything the Realms has built itself upon and now Earth, Lightening, Air and Fire are in distress." As she spoke my vision cleared, standing before me was a beautiful woman, she wasn't beautiful in her body but in her face and her hair. Her hair was long and light and waved down her head like the sea; her eyes were a glittering green like the grass. She wore a long white cloak and some other white fabric that hung loosely on her._

"_I knew what I was doing." I can vaguely remembering Udonna demanding if I'd save her son no matter what. But defeated a monster? Huh? _

"_Well I'm giving you the choice. And believe me I don't always do this." She looked up at me. "But I like you kid." She gently tapped my head and suddenly everything that had been clouding my vision vanished. I found that we were standing in a small circle of what looked like columns that were covered by vines. The sky was a soft lilac and around us was a stream with a couple of large rocks as passage to the other side. The smell was a gentle vanilla and all I wanted to do at that moment was just to lie down on the lush green grass._

"_What's my choice?" I ask suddenly craving to go back to sleep. _

"_You can remain here forever or...you can go back to the world of the living." As she spoke a small portal opened near her. I gazed into it, my heart felt like it was going to torn out from me, there was Nick tossing and turning in his sleep, suddenly there was Vida crying in Chip's arms...Xander was gazing towards the sky. My heart went to all of them._

_My hand reached towards the portal. "Will I ever return here?" I asked and as I spoke my body felt like it was sagging towards the ground. _

"_Maybe...maybe not. But this offer will never be offered to you again." She pushed back her hair. "And if you go back then there are other things you will need to sort out."_

"_Such as?" I asked hesitantly. _

"_I see things, like the water they are mere ripples into the future." Her green eyes stared deep into my own, "If you go back, the creature that you stopped, Vegnagun...is a very powerful monster, I managed to seal it in the underground but with a drop of blood from the royal blood line in the Realms. Kartik would kill the young prince in hopes to resurrect it...you stopped it...but if you go back, the seal on the monster will be very frail and it would have to be sealed immediately."_

"_How would you seal it?" I asked rubbing my arms together, despite the warm air a sudden chill filled me._

"_A prick of young prince's blood should do it." I let out a sigh. "But you don't have to do that; you can stay here, away from problems, away from everything cruel..." She stroked my face and my body just felt weak, it just wanted to sleep...I could stay here...away from everything...wait...everything? _

_If I stayed here I wouldn't see Nick...or Vida or anyone again...and they need me...I miss them so much... I...looking out this truly could be a paradise in heaven but...it wouldn't be for me. I need the people I love the most to enjoy it. I looked up at the woman. "I'd like to go home. I want to be with Nick. I want to be with the people who need me." She smiled at me and turned to the portal. _

"_As you wish, it is done. But before you go back I must tell you something that you must do when you arrive..." I listened carefully to what I had to do. I closed my eyes and leapt into the portal. The light blinded me once more as I embraced what was about to happen. _

"_Let's do this kid." I felt Harmia on my shoulder as the light enveloped me..._

Nick woke up in a sweat but then at his sudden movements he winced in pain. His back ached as the wound was slowly forcing itself open. "Shit." He muttered, he ran a hair along his damp hair. Vida entered the tent and stared at him. "What happened?"

She sat on the edge of the bed. "You won the battle. The Realms are safe but...we have a problem." Nick took in Vida's appearance; her face looked strained with stress and fatigue. Her short hair looked rougher than usual. Her eyes were red and puffy. Just as she was about to speak she stopped herself and tried to start again.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing his face. "V?" She looked at him nervously.

"Maddie's body has gone." Nick tried to get up but the wound from his back prevented him from doing so. "We don't know how, we've just found out."

"Bring my mom in here." Nick said. Vida got up hesitantly. "Just do it!" Vida left the tent and within minutes Udonna was with her. Nick felt his body tense up upon seeing her. This woman had in avertedly killed the woman he loved. "Why did you do it?" Udonna blinked with surprise and looked up to Vida. "Why did you kill her? Why did you force her to sacrifice yourself for me? WHY?" Nick roared.

Udonna placed her head in her hands. "I am so sorry..." She said, her voice shaking with emotion. "I wanted to protect you. I-If you knew...if you knew what he was planning..."

"Who is Vegnagun?" Nick said coldly.

Udonna took a deep breath. "It is a creature that was sealed by the Mystic Mother...she used the blood of the royal descendant of the Realms...our family...if Kartik had killed you then that monster would have destroyed us." Udonna pleaded she placed her hands on his; he flinched but didn't move them. "Maddie knew this."

"How come Maddie's body isn't here anymore?" Vida asked to Udonna, the woman blinked with surprise. "You didn't know? I went to...check up on her...and she wasn't there."

"Kartik said that the number of souls that he killed vanishes...but not their bodies..." Nick said slowly. A sudden idea came into Udonna's head but she didn't share it with the others. She didn't want to give them false hope.

"I'll talk to Assam and Leanbow." Udonna quickly left the pair and headed towards her husband's tent, Leanbow was playing chess on his own. He looked up and gave his wife a sad smile.

"I heard." He said simply tapping the side of his head. "What is it my dear?" He asked. Udonna took the empty seat facing her husband.

"Maddie's body has vanished...Kartik is dead...I hope I'm right...but I believe that maybe the Mystic Mother has something in store for the rangers...including Maddie." She explained moving a pawn as she spoke. "Do you still have the map where Vegnagun is?" Leanbow paused as he moved a knight two spaces in front.

"I do. But they think the place is sealed." He looked outside his tent and saw Vida speaking to Chip and Xander. He faced his wife again. "We need a plan."

"I already have one. They will just investigate what might be a fugitive camp." Udonna replied moving her bishop. "We'll have to act fast."

"Give them a day...at least." Udonna nodded. "Oh and I believe that's checkmate." He chuckled.

* * *

_**Maddie is alive! This story is going to have a happy ending!**_

**_Pls review after reading...and MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


End file.
